The Tenth Day
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: The story of betrayal, love, loss, and the young Queen who ruled for nine days.
1. Prologue

I would like to point out several things right now, really quickly, if you don't mind. XD

1) I know I probably shouldn't start this, but I already have so much of it down- - -38 pages so far and counting, and that's just from typing it on and off on my phone (yikes! XD) Besides, I'm going to be nice and give you two chapters today! XD yay...

2) I know there are so many of you waiting on the epilogue for A Bullet With Butterfly Wings. I'm really sorry. I'm working on it, I swear it, but it's hard. I have no idea what to write for it, but it's coming along. Slowly, but surely, so it will come out eventually.

3) and, I think, most important. This is based on the movie Lady Jane, starring Helena Bonham Carter and Cary Elwes. I am doing some research on the woman, and though there might be several actual history facts in there, it will be based mostly on the movie and I will use artistic liberties with it to adjust it the way I want. I'm sorry for that, but that's why it's fanfiction, right?

Anyway, I don't own -Man or Lady Jane, and I didn't even know the woman it's based on. XD I would really appreciated it if you guys would review as well, because this is (in some demented, unhealthy way) my baby; I was working on this long before I even started A Bullet With Butterfly Wings.

So read, enjoy, and don't forget to review (and bonus points to anyone who's seen the movie and can spot the lines I used from there! XD)

Prologue:

The King Malcolm C. Rouvelier died in 1547.

He left the throne ofEnglandto his only son, Neah Walker; his country was left deeply divided between Catholic and Protestant.

Neah was nine when his father died, so the rule fell to the advisor that had served his father the longest, an old man that went only by Bookman. Bookman ruled for five years, raising the young prince under the Protestant faith to continue the king's quest of taking power from the Catholic Church, and then gave the throne back to Neah in 1552.

Neah's older half-sister, Alenia, had been furious with the decision, but it had been the king's last wish that his son rule before the young woman; it was with a dark hatred for the younger boy that she left, running to a nearby country to build up supporters so she could take her rightful place on the throne.

And in the meantime, Neah's other advisors, including Bookman, plotted to keep the Catholic Church from ruling the country once more.

"It's the only way!" The younger man sighed heavily, running his hand over his face in frustration.

"I know my daughter!" He snapped back. "There is no way she'll agree to this, ever. She isn't even fond of the idea now- - -I've been dropping hints about it for the past two weeks, and she'll hear none of it! You'll have a better chance of convincing a brick wall to move for all the good it would do!" The cold, aged eyes of Bookman met Adam's own. His pipe, placed in his mouth, was pulled out slowly, smoke filling the air around him.

"Then you had better force the brick wall to move." He said. The old man's quiet voice filled the air, stopping any protests and carrying as well as the smoke from his pipe despite the volume he spoke in. His kohl-covered eyes, previously open, closed as he inhaled his pipe again. "We cannot haveEnglandfall into a church-controlled state once more. It would destroy us as surely as a war."

"Theresa expects to marry Neah." Adam hissed in frustration, rubbing his temples furiously. "Unless the boy tells her himself, she will fight to marry him."

"That girl is our last hope!" Bookman snapped, eyes opening furiously. "She has no choice; she must marry my grandson, and she will take the throne. We can use her as our puppet, and no one shall ever know the difference!"

"It's decided then." They turned to face Cross; the red headed man was sprawled across the couch in an elegant fashion, wine glass swirling in his hand as the crimson liquid created a miniature whirlpool in the glass. "The girl shall marry the Bookman heir, and she will do so as a request from her current fiancée. They can both be used as puppets- - -surely you would be able to control your grandson, Bookman?" The dark eyes narrowed at the jab; his grandson was a foolish idiot who was famous for all but living in pubs and brothels, something that made the Bookman name take a huge blow in pride.

"I can." He said stiffly. "He's completely under my control." Cross nodded, though Bookman could tell the man had little to no faith in the statement at all.

"Then things shall go according to plan." His gaze locked with Adam's next. "The girl could die for her mind, Adam. She's much too bright for a girl her age, and it could cause trouble later if she refuses." Adam's eyes narrowed at the threat, gold eyes sparking in anger, his jaw clenching and hands fisting.

"Theresa won't refuse," He admitted finally. "Not if Neah asks personally."

"There we go!" Cross clapped loudly, the sound echoing in the room. "It's settled then. Now, gentlemen, we drink." He held his glass in the air, the wine inside settling as he did. "To Queen Theresa; long live the queen!"


	2. Chapter 1

And here's the second chapter for today that I promised. The next one will introduce Lavi, don't worry. XD

Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review (and bonus points to anyone who's seen the movie and can spot the lines I used from there! XD)

Chapter 1:

"Sister, come play with me!" A small girl held a doll out enticingly. She was small, maybe nine years of age, and hadn't yet learned what was to be expected of her. Her dress was a dark violet, matching the shade of her pretty wide eyes, and her dark hair was pulled into a braid that stopped halfway down her back. In her arms was a well loved bear, worn and tended to with careful hands and a watchful eye. Her eyes gleamed with excitement: Father was out at the moment, assisting their cousin the young King with his lessons or in yet another meeting, which left the two girls at home with their brothers.

"Go ask the others to play." Her sister replied without looking up to meet the face she knew would greet her refusal. "I'm busy." She ignored her sister's protest, burying herself deeply into her book, absentmindedly pulling a few bothersome strands of hair out of her face.

"You're always busy!" The younger whined, pulling the doll to her chest as she pouted. "All you do is study now. It isn't fair."

"Go ask the boys to play." The older repeated. Her face was still in the book, dark brows furrowed as she read. The book in her hands was heavy, making a comfortable weight in her lap as she sat curled against the window, her deep emerald skirts billowing around her.

"Jason and David don't want to play with me." The older ignored her firmly. "Tyki..."

"Please, darling." Tyki looked up finally, meeting her sister's gaze head on. Violet eyes clashed with golden-brown, neither willing to relent. "Let me read in peace."

"All they want to play are war games, and all you do is study." The girl sat herself on the floor beside her sister, her arms coming to rest on the sill by her sister's legs. "And Papa has been busy lately, either giving His Highness his lessons or in meeting after meeting with those stuffy old men of the council. It leave me all by myself, and that isn't fair, Tyki."

"I know, Rosal- - -Rhode." Tyki corrected herself hastily upon her sister's glare, "But please- - -"

"Lady Theresa. Lady Rosaline." A deep voice interrupted her statement; both girls shot to their feet, the Lady Rosaline flushing a deep red at the possibility of being caught complaining to her sister. They were fortunate that they were staying with His Highness, the young King, and that was only at the boy's insistence.

"Father Mana." The Lady Theresa curtsied in response to his bow, leading her sister to do the same. "What news have you?" She asked as they straightened up.

He gestured to the door, a grim look on his face as he did.

"His Highness, King Neah, requested you, milady." Theresa glanced at Rosaline, both sharing a troubled look. If he wasn't busy with Adam and his lessons, Neah would come for Tyki himself; in spite of the fact that he coudn't stop coughing, the seventeen year old King insisted on getting his fiancee himself. That Neah sent Mana to do his bidding, instead of coming to her himself, meant something boded badly for the seventeen year old king.

"I shall come along shortly." Mana nodded once and turned his back purposefully on the two girls; he took two or three large steps away from them, giving the two a brief moment of privacy.

As soon as he did, Theresa rounded on her sister. She took hold of the smaller girl's shoulder's, forcing Rosaline to stay put for a moment.

"Go play with the boys, please." Rosaline pursed her lips, eyes troubled, but she nodded her consent. Theresa gave the girl a bright smile, using her hand's placement to pull her in and give her a small kiss on her forehead. "There we go; I'll be back shortly, is that all right?" Rosaline nodded once more. Theresa gave her another smile, this one shakier, before turning and following Mana down the hallway to the King's chambers.

"Tell me something, Lady Theresa." The girl's eyes turned to face the Father of the Roman Catholic Church curiously. Despite the fact that the rule was Protestant and the treatment of Catholics in the castle was horrible, at best, Father Mana had been allowed to stay in the castle due to the enormous amount of knowledge he carried with him. He had traveled to many places, learning as much as he could, and when he came to England Bookman had taken the old man in to help with lesson plans. Theresa, who had been six when he first appeared in the castle, had taken around to following the man curiously whenever she could. As a result, Mana had had no qualms about teaching her what the young King had been learning; she had many enlightening conversations with the man while she grew older and older, usually about the subjects she studied, and gave the man her full attention now as she always did.

"Yes, Father Mana?"

He turned to face her fully; Theresa took in his dark eyes and pale skin, the black cloak always tied tightly around him, a dark belt firmly knotted around his thin waist. Mana was a tall, thin man, and Theresa had always remembered him as such. He had been her teacher and respected her almost as much as she respected him.

"You, child, are so smart." He touched the side of her face with his fingertips, sending a small smile to her. "You are so brilliant, and yet you refuse to listen to the Catholic Church and convert. Why is that?" His dark eyes met hers with a smile in them as he asked softly, "What would you be prepared to die for, Milady Theresa?"

"I would die to free the people- - -our people, mind- - -from the horrible chains of bigotry and superstition." Theresa answered after a moment of serious thought. Their conversations were always serious, something that made Theresa appreciate the older man more.

"Superstition?" He repeated incredulously, his eyebrow raising slightly in encouragement of the young woman's argument. "And which superstition would that be?"

"The idea that a piece of bread can become the body of our Savior." Mana visibly jolted at her words, his stride slowing but never stopping as he led Theresa to the King's chambers. Theresa continued onward with both her walk and her counterargument. "The Eucharist. Where one takes bread and imagines it is the body of Christ as one eats it." She sent a playful smile at the man who had encouraged her study as best he could, the easy expression on her face showing that she was joking with the older man. "I feel you enjoy pretending at cannibalism with our savior."

"Did Christ not say at His Last Supper," Father Mana started as he continued walking with Theresa, "'Take the bread and eat it; this is my body'?"

"Did He also not say," Theresa shot back, "'I am the door'; 'I am the vine'?" A sly sort of smile crossed her face- - -her next comment could either spark another passionate argument between the two, or stop anything else Father Mana had to say. "Was he a door, Father? A vine?" Father Mana gave a breathy sort of laugh, the one that indicated he was dropping the subject.

As he did, Theresa saw the door to Neah's rooms just before them. With a smile, she hugged Father Mana briefly; his arms, thin and long and so very sturdy, wrapped around her before he released her and pushed her quietly towards the door. Crossing the last few feet alone, Theresa knocked loudly on the door, standing back slightly and placing her hands behind her back.

"Come in," The voice, so familiar and yet sounding weak, barely cleared the door; Theresa waited a few moments more before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Neah was sitting up in bed, propped against pillows to keep him up. His normally pale face was even paler, and small bloodstains decorated his arm and even a few parts of his bed. He was wearing a nightgown, despite the fact that it was midday, and his light hair was plastered to his face and forehead with sweat.

Nevertheless, when he saw Theresa, he smiled.

"Tyki!" He held his arms out, and Theresa felt the noble world just outside the door melt away; she allowed herself, in the privacy of her cousin, to shed her nobility status. Tyki rushed forward, embracing her cousin and slowly moving sweat-soaked strand of hair out of his face.

"Neah." He gently pushed her back- - -not as a rejection, but to be able to fully see her. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun, strands of her wavy hair falling out of it and framing her face. Her dress, a simple deep emerald with simple lacing on the collar and sleeves, was silk and hugged the fifteen year old girl attractively.

"How are the boys?" He asked her; now that she was paying more attention, Tyki realized how strained he sounded. "Rosaline? Wait- - -she is insistent on being called Rhode now, correct?"

"That's right." Tyki touched his forehead as he spoke, now to feel for a fever rather than to push any remaining hair out of his face. "But how about you, Neah? How are you feeling lately?" The seventeen year old king sighed heavily, the sound passing in a more guttural sound from his lips.

"I've been getting worse." He confided softly, hand reaching up to take hers in his own. "I don't believe I have much longer, Tyki."

"Don't say that, please." Tyki hugged her cousin again, feeling tears threaten to fall; she could feel how frail the boy had gotten, could hear how his breath shudder each time he took it in and out. Though she didn't want to admit it, she knew what was to become of her cousin- - -and, in turn, herself. Adam had been mentioning it on and off the past couple of weeks, offhandedly remarking on the deteriating King's health and the possibility of another fate for her.

Neah brought it up bluntly.

"That boy you're to marry in my place- - -" Tyki threw herself away from Neah; despite the topic of conversation, his face was calm and he looked at her imploringly.

"No!" She denied almost violently, shaking her head and making more strands of hair fall into her face. "I will not! I refuse to marry another!"

"Would you rather an old man?" Neah demanded, grabbing her arms and forcing her to stop. Her eyes, filling slowly with tears, met his own. "Or would you rather grow old without marriage, an old maid for the remainder of your life, a burden on your father?" Tyki shook her head again, silently and much less violently than before. Neah nodded once, releasing her arm to trail a finger up her cheek; Tyki had started crying without realizing it.

"I would..." Tyki took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "I would rather marry you!" Neah smiled bitterly and hugged her to him, placing her head underneath his neck to soothe her.

"And I you." He murmured into her hair. Tyki's arms wrapped around his waist and they were silent for a moment, basking in each other. "Tyki, would you marry him? For me, please?" She was quiet a moment more, considering. Neah held her with bated breath; should she refuse once more, he knew she would regret it immensely.

"Yes." She breathed quietly after a tense moment of hard deliberation. "I will...marry him..." Neah let out his breath, aware he had been holding it in anticipation. A small smile crossed his face, and he hugged her tighter.

"Thank you, Tyki." He glanced out of the corner of his eye; hidden in a corner of his room that led elsewhere were several men. Among them, Adam, Tyki's father, and his own advisor and lord, Bookman. He caught Adam's look of relief, and Bookman's pleased look. Neah sighed, pressing a grateful kiss to his cousin's head.

Had Tyki refused once more, the consequences would have been painful and possibly deadly for her- - -Bookman's family was not one to be taken lightly.

"Thank you, Theresa." He said quietly, his lips by her ear; she pulled away, smiling softly at her cousin and seating herself firmly on his bed.

"It's nothing," She answered, her voice wavering. "If it is what you truly wish- - -"

"And I do, truly," Neah hastened to tell her; she continued as if he hadn't said a word at all.

"- - -then I suppose I have no choice but to agree with you least you make an official proclamation to this entire ordeal." Tyki smiled brightly, not noticing the small shadow that crossed Neah's face before he smiled back just as brightly.

"Of course." He situated himself more firmly against the pillows. "Now, my sister Tricia might want to see you soon, as she is excited for any sort of wedding."

"Is she still being courted by that gentleman...Sheryl?" Tyki asked, her nose scrunching up in distaste. Neah's sister was a wonderful woman, truly. At a tender age of nineteen, she was completely beautiful. Her hair, long and shiny when loose, was a lovely shade of brown, complimenting her sun-kissed skin gorgeously. She had big, wide brown eyes and a warm, caring air about her; her face was something of an envy to even Theresa herself, heart-shaped with full lips and a dainty nose. If anything, the young woman carried on the look of royalty, especially when she wore dresses that showed off her figure as best as they could while still maintaining a sense of dignity and virginity.

Tricia also had the misfortune to be a tad big-hearted; she had taken in a stray traveler, later discovered to be Lord Sheryl Kamelot, and the man had been smitten with her the moment he saw her. He had begun courting her almost immediately, and Tyki disliked him immensely.

He had this habit of hugging her every time he saw her; while that hadn't been so bad, it was worse when he would either come at her from behind or just abandon all pretenses and just lift Tyki into the air, spinning around until she couldn't tell left from right before he placed her on the floor. Her dislike deepened every time she saw him; Lord Sheryl Kamelot, despite the Kamelot name being seen as a tense, brutal household with strict rules and even stricter punishments, turned out to be a completely hyper, loud, idiotic love-struck fool. While it proved that he would never stray, a trait that was becoming so increasingly rare in any noble household in England, and that he wouldn't pick up his parents' form of punishment (which, Tyki found later, started horribly with something as "small" as no food for the day if the milk was spilled at breakfast and escalating to at least fifty smacks with a riding crop, depending on the type of disobedience from the child), it disgusted Tyki to see such loving acts in public where anyone could see.

"Yes, though they are no longer courting each other." Neah laughed, his smile remaining as though her reaction to what he would say next was going to amuse him. "They were married over spring."

"_Married_?" Tyki gasped out, aghast. "Tricia _married_ the fool?" At Neah's amused nod, the girl's eyes widened and she threw her hands up in the air. "Of all the- - -_married_? Neah, what on earth and Heaven is your sister thinking?" Neah shrugged, biting his lip to contain the giggles he could feel bubbling up at his cousin. Tyki sighed, her arms crossing in front of her as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what are we to do with that girl?"

"I think it's best we leave them to their devices." Tyki glared slightly, suddenly on-guard.

"What about the oldest?" She asked almost pleadingly. "Alenia? She hasn't gotten married as well, has she?"

"No, no." Neah frowned when Tyki sighed in relief, her hands coming up to daintily rub at her temples. "Is it so bad, Tyki? Do you not want my elder sister to find love?"

"It's not that, truly." Tyki assured him. "It's just...Alenia's so strong-spirited, so free-willed, it's impossible to think that something such as love would make her bow." Her eyes met Neah's and she gave a smile. "She is so power-obsessed, I doubt she would find any time or use for love."

"I think," Neah said jokingly, "It's because you don't want Alenia getting married before you do, Tyki." She giggled, biting her lip; it stopped once the laughter came out anyway. Neah mimicked her as she answered.

"Yes, well, there's that as well..." She sighed, throwing herself back so that the comforter Tyki was sitting on was cushioning her head. "What is he like, this boy you'll have me marry?"

Silence.

"Well," Neah drew out, thinking about what he knew from Bookman. "He likes to read, and enjoys history. He's Protestant, like us, and he's an only child."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Tyki pushed her upper body up to lock eyes with her cousin. "Tell me something else, please. His likes, his dislikes, his childhood, his name at least- - -something, Neah!"

"He- - -" Whatever Neah had been about to say was cut off by the boy king himself. He began coughing almost as soon as the first word left his lips, his arm throwing itself around him to cover his mouth with the crook of his elbow. Tyki could do nothing but watch in horror as the coughs wracked his body, causing his entire frame to jolt and tremble with force. The coughs came continually, beginning to sound wet and harsh as the red stain on his nightgown grew.

"Neah?" Her eyes wide, Theresa moved her hands uselessly as she tried to figure out what to do. "Neah? Neah!" He kept coughing. "Father Mana!" She screamed finally, not knowing what else to do, but knowing that the old man was more than likely standing outside the door waiting for her. "Father Mana!"

The old priest burst into the room to find Neah doubled over, blood beginning to spill down his arm, and Theresa crouched with wide horrified eyes, hands outstretched as if to help but not knowing what to do. In a flash, Father Mana grabbed Theresa and pushed her outside, closing the door behind her as he turned to tend to Neah.

That was where Adam found her a few hours later, looking faintly sick and trembling violently.

"Oh, my dear." He murmured soothingly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the room. Theresa gasped slightly, her breath hitching in her throat while Adam moved his daughter down the hall to the room she shared with Rosaline. The youngest girl looked up from where she was sitting on her bed, bear in her hands, her joyful expression falling into one of surprise and concern. She watched as Adam placed the girl on her bed. "Rosaline, keep an eye on her. She needs rest."

"Yes, Father." Rosaline said earnestly, moving from her bed to lay by her sister. She watched as their father left the room, then snuggled into her sister's side. Theresa didn't seem to notice until Rosaline placed her arm over her waist, the younger girl moving to lay her head beside Theresa's so that they lay eye to eye. "What happened Theresa?"

With a quiet sigh, Theresa began to explain her story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's only for a few days." Adam promised Theresa. Rosaline, sitting next to her sister with her violet fan covering her lower face in modesty, snorted delicately and rolled her eyes. "Rosaline Mikk, calm yourself while you are there. I know you don't think highly of your cousin, but she wants to see you girls."

"What about Jason and David?" Rosaline asked with a huff, folding the fan abruptly and glaring at her father. "Why is it just Tyki and I have to go, Papa?" Adam smiled and shrugged. "And especially now? So soon after Neah's last episode?" Adam shook his head, smile dropping at the younger girl's insistence.

"Lady Alenia asked for you specifically." He said. "Both of you. Please, promise me you'll control yourself, Rosaline." She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring out of her window as Adam purposely ignored her last question.

"I swear it." She said stiffly after a few minutes of mumbling to herself. Theresa placed an arm on her sister's shoulder, ready to play peacemaker.

"We both swear it." She amended. "We will not disappoint anyone, Father." Adam smiled again, more warmly.

"Thank you girls." He said. "I love you both. Have a safe trip, my girls."

"We love you, too!" They chorused as the carriage began to pull away. "Bye, Father, bye, Papa!"

When their estate was no longer in sight, Rhode turned to Tyki and grinned widely.

"So, Sister," She said, leaning against the seat; her long hair fanned out and took space around her. "What shall we do to pass the time to our cousin Lady Alenia's estate?"

"Oh, no." Tyki laughed joyously, leaning against the door of the carriage so that she could see her sister better. "No, no. I know that tone- - -what have you got up your sleeve, little sister?" Rhode grinned impishly, leaning forward a bit as if that would get her message across better.

"Let us discuss the Bookman heir." She said excitedly. Her violet eyes never lost the glimmer in them, despite Tyki leaning back even more with a huff.

"I have no wish to think of that boy." Tyki scowled, crossing her arms around her body. "I want absolutely nothing to do with him, ever. I don't want to marry a boy I know nothing about!"

"Oh, come now, Tyki, don't be so stubborn!" Rhode cried, reaching for her sister's hand and taking both in her own. "He could be good to you, and take care of you for the rest of your life!"

"He could also be a spoiled brat with no thoughts of anyone but himself rolling in his head." Tyki shot back.

"He might be handsome." Rhode said with a sly grin, entrapping Tyki in her game.

"He could be old and ugly as sin." Tyki retorted. Giggling, Rhode and Tyki continued their game while the land passed them by, bringing them closer and closer to their cousin's refuge, the castle she had found when she had fled England.

It wasn't until Tyki heard the driver slow the horses with a loud 'Whoa!' and a harsh tug that she even realized or remembered they were going anywhere at all.

There was a blonde woman standing by the door, her hair pulled in a twist at the top of her head. She had a light pink dress on, and she smiled prettily as she stepped forward.

"My name is Elicia." She said, pulling the sides of her dress out in a small curtsy. "Welcome, miladies. Lady Alenia has been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Good day, Elicia." Theresa felt Rosaline's small hand slip into hers, and she gripped it tightly in reassurance. "We're both pleased that my cousin has made time for us in her..." Her lips pursed slightly, but Theresa forced herself to continue, "ah, busy schedule." If Elicia noticed the distinct pause in her voice, the blonde didn't comment on it. Instead, she curtsied again and turned into the castle hallway.

"Follow me."

The girls were talking quietly amongst themselves, absently following the older woman before them, when Lady Elicia bowed suddenly in the hallway, the top of her head facing a gold statue with something on it- - -bread, Theresa realized. She and Rosaline bit their lip to keep their comments to themselves. It wasn't until Lady Elicia straightened that Rosaline spoke.

"Who are you bowing to?" Elicia gave her a surprised look, her eyebrows shooting up into her blonde hairline. Rosaline gave her an innocent smile, but Theresa gave her a curious stare, prompting the woman without words to answer her sister's question. Elicia swallowed lightly, but answered nonetheless.

"To our host, my lady, who made us all."

The girls looked at each other, then at the intricate gold stand that held the bread that was, according to the young woman before the sisters, the body of Christ. Rosaline bit her lip again and looked down, keeping her eyes carefully away. Theresa, however, stared at the stand for a moment more before facing Elicia head on.

"Oh, I see!" She exclaimed, a false smile pulling at her lips. Rosaline shot a warning look at Theresa out of the corner of her eye, but Theresa ignored it in favor of gently motioning the gold stand. "So God made you and the baker," she met eyes with Elicia as if to make sure she was understanding properly, "apparently, made God?"

Elicia flushed darkly, the blood staining her pale skin a dangerous shade of crimson. Her mouth opened and shut uselessly, as if she were trying to figure out a response to the young woman's veiled accusation of her religion.

"No, that's not what that means." She said finally, seeming to find her voice. The sound of the clearing of a throat interrupted them, and while the girl's attention was drawn over Elicia's shoulder, the woman had to spin daintily to see who had interrupted them.

It was a woman, just slightly older than Elicia herself, wearing a vibrant blue dress that matched almost perfectly with her extremely light hair and strange silver eyes. The older woman was a little taller than Theresa, and the girl could almost feel Rosaline's distaste for the woman rolling off of her in waves. Nevertheless, both girls curtsied before her, her head bowing slightly in response.

"Don't bother, Elicia." The older woman said regally, her eyes staying locked on the two girls. "They won't listen to you." The flustered woman looked between the two groups before bowing her head slightly. With a quiet 'yes, Lady Alenia', she vanished down the hall. They waited until she left them before Alenia walked towards the two girls.

She bowed before the gold statue, ignoring the shared look Rosaline and Theresa gave each other, before standing and facing the girls.

"Lady Rosaline." She leaned down, pressing a hug to the younger and kissing her cheek. Rosaline mustered a forced polite smile and kissed her back.

"Lady Alenia." Rosaline muttered back. Alenia ignored the slight venom in her words and turned to Theresa.

"Lady Theresa."

"Lady- - -" Alenia pulled Theresa almost painfully close, her grip in the girl's hair twisting to become painful.

"Be careful, young cousin." She hissed in Theresa's ear. "You and your family are playing a dangerous game."

Before Theresa could ask what the older woman meant, Alenia had drawn away; one hand rested on her shoulder, the other on Rosaline's.

"It's wonderful to see you both, girls." She said. "The last time I saw you both, I believe Lady Rosaline here was only a baby." Rosaline's lips pursed, but she allowed Alenia to look her over. "And Theresa! You've grown very much since I saw you last, as well. You're well on your way to becoming a fine young woman." Theresa felt her cousin's hands brush through her loose hair, flowing easily through the smooth locks.

"It has been far too long," Theresa agreed. "You really should come visit more often, Alenia." The silver-eyed woman smiled coldly, her eyes flashing slightly.

"I would, were the rule not so...unwelcoming." Their gazes locked, and Theresa knew that the fact that Neah was dying but not yet dead was chafing on Alenia's nerves; they all knew of her ambition to be queen, and with Neah gone, she would take the throne. Alenia's smile turned strained and her arms were held out to gesture behind her. "Why on earth are we still huddled in the hallway? We are not three year olds, plotting to steal snacks from the kitchens. Come, come, my dears..." As Alenia led the girls down the hall, Rhode grabbed her sister's arm and looked at her with worried violet eyes.

"Nothing good can come from this." She murmured urgently. "I feel as though Alenia is plotting something against us, Tyki."

"Shhh, Rhode, darling." Theresa glanced forward to make sure Alenia wasn't watching them. "We are guests. We'll act accordingly, to make Father proud, and then we shall return home. It is only a few hours, ok?" Rosalind nodded uneasily, but followed her sister nonetheless, her hand tightly gripping Theresa's as they walked.

"How is Neah?" She asked over her shoulder as they approached the drawing room. "I haven't heard news of my brother since he has fallen ill; no one seems to think I concern myself with his well-being, even though I do care deeply for him."

"Deeply enough to send him to an early grave." Rosaline murmured spitefully. Alenia turned to face the two girls just after Theresa hit her sister in her lower back; the King's sister studied both girls critically while Rosaline cleared her throat and cast her violet eyes to the side.

"We fear he will not live for our wedding in seven months' time." Theresa answered after a moment of awkward silence. Alenia raised an eyebrow as they all sat down around the table. A maid came instantly, just a year or so older than Rosaline, placing small plates in front of each young lady; the teacups followed shortly after, then she excused herself to get the tea. There was silence as she worked, and it wasn't until the door closed behind her that Alenia spoke again.

"What are you to do, then?" She asked, her eyebrow raised in amusement. "Is the wedding date to be pushed up to a sooner, more convenient day?"

"Yes, the day of the wedding has moved up." Theresa said stiffly. Alenia tilted her head curiously, silvery strands of hair freeing themselves from the bun the older girl had her hair in and framing her face just as the servant girl returned, a teapot in her hand. Bowing hastily and excusing herself for interrupting the cousins' reunion, the young girl quickly poured the tea and left. The door clicked shut for a second time, allowing Theresa to speak again. "I am to be married the twenty-first of this month of May," Alenia, drinking from the teacup delicately, nearly choked, placing the glass cup on the saucer before her and wiping her mouth.

"So soon?" She gasped weakly, her hand placing itself delicately on her throat. Theresa nodded slightly.

"Indeed, it was a startling change of plans for myself as well." The younger girl said softly. "But I am to marry the Bookman heir in my King Neah's place." Alenia frowned, picking up the teacup once more.

"The Bookman heir, huh?" She asked quietly, her intense silver eyes studying Theresa intently. "What trick does you father have up his sleeve, hmm, that he would be able to wed you to the Bookman heir while the King himself lay dying?" Theresa flushed at the words implied- - -the hidden jab that Neah wasn't good enough because he was dying.

"No trick but His Highness' own." She answered firmly, placing her cup on its saucer. "It was King Neah's idea to convince me, and his idea that led to the arranged marriage between myself and the heir to the Bookman estate. My father protested as best he could, but no one is match for the King once he's made up his mind."

"Indeed." The older woman said slowly. "And you, Rosaline?" The younger girl jumped, startled at being acknowledged, and turned her violet gaze from the sky just outside the window to her cousin.

"What's that, Lady?" She asked politely. Alenia smiled at the young girl.

"What suitors have asked your hand in marriage, little cousin?" Rosaline coughed delicately into her hand, confused.

"I am but nine years of age." She said softly, crossing her hands in her lap. Hidden under the table, her fingers began twisting among each other, entangling each appendage in a never-ending trap. "There have been none asking for my hand, as far as I am aware."

"Age is of no matter." Alenia said easily, drinking a bit more of her tea. "Take Theresa, for example. She and my brother have been arranged to wed ever since they were tiny, infant things, still getting their nutrients by their mother's teat. And now, how easily Neah will be taken from the picture, and how easily the Bookman heir steps in." Ignoring Theresa's pursed lips and hidden fists, Alenia placed her elbow on the table, her chin coming to rest on the palm of her hand. "So I ask again, dear Rosaline. Have you any suitors, any requests for your hand?"

"That's enough." Theresa said firmly. "Rosaline is far too young for any sort of thoughts. Father has been adamant about waiting for her to grow a little older before marrying her off to anyone." There was a tense silence between the girls after Theresa's outburst, and for a moment, Alenia glared delicately at her.

The moment was broken when the paler woman picked her teacup up gingerly and took a sip.

"Well." She sniffed. "This visit is turning fairly unpleasant." Theresa shared a glance with Rosaline before she set her jaw and sighed heavily.

"My apologies, milady." She said through gritted teeth. "It won't happen again, I swear upon it."

"Very well." Alenia graced the girls with a smile, motioning for biscuits to accompany the tea on the table between them. "Let's put this behind us, shall we? There are matters that are much more...interesting to discuss." Her silver eyes met Theresa's brown and the interest in them made the younger shrink back slightly in her seat. "There is very little to be said about the Bookman heir. He's never at any event, nor has he ever been seen, according to the rumor circulating the noble houses, and yet he's the most sought-after gentleman to wed. How is that?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Theresa said firmly. "I wasn't even aware that old man Bookman even had an heir, let alone one old enough to marry."

"A mystery groom, how exciting!" Alenia poured herself another cup of tea, her eyes training themselves to fall of Theresa once again. "How, again, was my dear little brother able to convince the boy to finally settle down and marry?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Theresa glanced at Rosaline, who was twisting her fingers together and glaring as subtly as a nine year old can at her older cousin. The older sister sighed heavily, suddenly wanting nothing more than to finish the visit as soon as they possibly could so they could head home once more. "Let's continue on another topic."


	3. Chapter 2

The stage has been set; and now, with this chapter, the majority of the characters are in play. There is a (porbably shoulda mentioned this earlier) OOC-ness to the characters, mostly because of the time period and the switch in genders. XD I hope you guys like it anyway! XD Please remember to review! XD

Chapter 2:

"He's here, he's here!" Rhode squealed happily, spinning around the room. Tyki, Lulubell, and Lenalee, watched with amusement on their faces. Today was the day they would finally, officially, meet the young man that Theresa was now to be married to. Out of all of the girls, Rosaline was the most excited. She had watched eagerly as Lulubell and Lenalee dressed her older sister, easily giggling and dancing while the ladies in waiting made Theresa look her best. "Everything shall go smoothly from here on out, sister, watch. You'll fall in love with him, and he'll fall in love with you, and together you'll have many, many children, like Mama and Papa did." The mention of their mother, normally a somber subject, brought Rhode over to her older sister, falling to her knees at the girl's lap. "Mama would be so proud, Tyki, I just know it!"

"Mother would be proud of an arranged marriage between me and Lord Bookman's grandson?" Tyki asked with a raised eyebrow. Lenalee, only a year older than Rhode, bit her lip to keep her giggles in. Lulubell smiled slightly to show her amusement as she twisted Tyki's long hair around her head in a braided crown.

Lulubell was older than Tyki by a lot; the young blonde was twenty-three already, and had been a lady in waiting to both Tyki and Rhode until Rhode had turned six, when she requested her own lady in waiting and had gotten Lenalee. Lulubell was already married, though she had no kids of her own, and she devoted all her time to Tyki. The blonde was fiercely loyal to her mistress, though her face was always carefully voided of emotion.

"Your mother would be proud of any man chosen for you, milady." The blonde said now in her quiet, stoic voice. "But I believe she would be especially proud of the Bookman heir; surely you know that the current head of the Bookman family had ruled for a few years before handing the throne back to Neah."

"I heard that the man you'll marry is really handsome, Tyki." Rhode said; her body had wandered, and she now sat against the window, her eyes gazing out of the glass dreamily. "He can't be much older than you, Tyki, otherwise Papa would never stand for it."

"I don't understand why Lord Bookman would willingly give up the throne." Tyki said softly, wincing softly when Lulubell tugged too hard on her hair and ignoring what her sister said about the boy she was to marry. "He had all that power, but he gave it all up as soon as Neah was old enough to rule himself." She snorted lightly, "That is, if you count fourteen as old enough to rule a country."

"It's a political thing, Lady Theresa." Lulubell responded easily, tying the silky brown braid off to make certain it stayed, pinning the end of it in a mass of braid around Tyki's ear. "One thing your father insisted on you not learning."

"Unfortunately." Tyki stood, recapturing Rhode's attention; all eyes went to her as she stood tall in the middle of the room. "What do you think?"

The corset she wore pressed tightly against her ribs, all but forcing her to take shallow breaths with each inhale. The dress itself was a stunning blue, sleeves skin-tight to a point just above her elbows, where the material began to bunch together in ruffles and lace down to her wrists. The front of her dress was decorated with an elaborate design of gold thread and more lace, the skirt falling to the ground and hiding the many layers she wore underneath. Her hair looked elegant, thanks to Lulubell, and her face was clear and open, and anticipatory blush on her face.

"You look beautiful, Lady Theresa." Lenalee gushed, her small hands coming up to tug on the end of one of her pigtails. She bit her lip as soon as the words escaped her, her eyes darting around the room as if she was certain she was going to be in trouble.

Lenalee had come from an orphanage, separated from her brother and terrified of everything. Before Rhode had her as a lady in waiting, Lenalee had tried to escape the castle no less than ten or eleven times, and had been punished harshly and severely for each time. Even now, three years after, she still winced if she felt she said the wrong thing, anticipating a scolding blow that would never come.

"She's right!" Rhode added, "It looks wonderful on you, Tyki! You'll definitely sweep the Bookman heir off his feet, no doubt about it!"

"I thought it was to be the other way around." Tyki laughed. Rhode shrugged, throwing her arms around her older sister's waist.

"Can I chaperon?" She asked eagerly, eyes moving from Tyki's to Lulubell's. "Please, Lulubell? I so want to see him as well, and the only time I can see him after this would be the wedding- - -oh, please, Lulubell?" Lulubell smiled slightly, amusement in her dark eyes.

"If you wish, Lady Rosaline." She murmured, dropping her head in the semblance of a bow. "Excuse me, I must go inform the Bookman heir you are ready. If I may, Lady Theresa, you look simply stunning."

"Thank you, Lulubell." Tyki bit her lip, making the lower lip redder than normal, then loped her arm through Rhode's and held her head high. "To the gardens, Lady Rosaline, so that we may greet my future husband and see who it is exactly His Highness Neah is attempting to marry me off to." Rhode giggled, then took a breath and controlled herself.

It was with nobility that Lady Theresa and Lady Rosaline moved down the hallway to the gardens, passing by elegant paintings and eye-catching tapestries with a slightly solemn look on their face; together, they glanced at each other one last time before walking out, Theresa before Rosaline.

Theresa came to a stop in front of a small fountain, one small enough for her to see the heir to the Bookman family over it. Rosaline moved behind her, standing directly behind her sister.

Theresa took one last small breath and faced the red headed boy, trying to stop the discontented look that threatened to take over her face the second she caught sight of him.

Rhode had been right- - -he wasn't that much older than she was; in fact, Theresa could say that he was the same age as she, fifteen, maybe nineteen at the most. He was slightly taller than she was, hair as red as a sunset sticking in slightly odd angles around his face. His eyes were a bright green, and his skin as pale as her own. He wore dark pants and a matching dark top, both clearly made of some sort of silk or velvet; they set his social status very high, and Theresa reminded herself that despite appearances and rumors, this boy's grandfather was the one of the most powerful men, second only to her dying cousin and ex-fiancé the King, in the country.

At the reminder, she pursed her lips and curtsied, her left ankle crossing behind her right as she held out the edges of her skirt in politeness. She heard Rosaline giggling quietly behind her, and realized that her movements looked as awkward and stiff as she felt they did.

"Lord...Lavi Bookman." She murmured, trying to be calm and demure like Adam told her to; another bout of quiet giggles from Rosaline told her she failed.

"Lady Theresa Mikaela Mikk." He bowed back, his movements just as stiff and awkward; Theresa noticed the way his voice said her name with slight disdain, the way his eyes lit with a quiet and obedient fury. He was in the same position as she: forced into a marriage he did not want, to a girl he did not know. She held her head high, determined to list off her conditions and fully comfortable he wouldn't disagree with them.

"Before we continue with this," Theresa started firmly, inwardly smiling when Lavi gave her a curious look. "I have some things I wish to be clear to you."

"I see." Was the boy's only response.

"First, nothing shall interfere with my studies." She heard Rosaline's scandalized gasp, but continued forward nevertheless. "This includes any wifely duties you think I should focus on."

"Sounds all right so far." Lavi said, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought. "I myself have things to attend to, and being married would hindrance them greatly. If this is just out of pure convenience and such, I'm sure they would go along much easier. Is that all?"

"I also want to be able to see my family as I please." Theresa continued. Lavi nodded once, and Theresa allowed a small, polite smile to cross her face. "And I would like us to at least be able to live as cousins, or friends." Lavi chuckled, muttering something under his breath.

"I agree to your conditions." Theresa bit the inside of her lip as she decided the best way to bring up what she was about to say. Considering the business between them done, Lavi turned to leave.

"Wait!" She cried, holding her hand out though he was nowhere in reach. Lavi turned slightly, raising an eyebrow at her. Theresa felt her face flush lightly at the unexpected outburst, drawing her hand back to her chest. She had heard gossip from the maids as they passed by, and though Theresa normally took no stock in rumors from the help, but the particular subject they were discussing brought great distress to the young woman. "One last thing."

"Which is...?" The red head drawled when Theresa couldn't manage to speak right away.

"I...There are...rumors..." Theresa felt her normally composed manner of speaking leave her suddenly, rendering her tongue-tied.

"Rumors...?" Lavi continued slowly, trying to draw it out of her. When he couldn't get her to speak again, he looked confused for a mere moment before realization set in; slowly, a wide leer covered his face. "Ah, you mean the rumors as to where I was when they informed me of this disaster occurring between us."

"Yes, that's right." Theresa forced herself to ignore the sting of hurt; she didn't want this any more than he did, and yet she did not consider the events a disaster, merely an inconvenience. She held her pride, and remembered that the boy before her was known as a rude, loud, obnoxious drunkard who was second to Cross in flirting. While politeness was expected due to his status, it was also so much less likely to occur with the red head boy in front of her, especially since he held her in absolutely no regard.

"The rumor is..." Lavi purposefully trailed off, inspecting his nails as he pretended to think about what had been said about him. Theresa flushed heavily. "What, exactly?"

"You know!" She hissed. "It is not fit to be repeated, and I will not say such a thing in front of my younger sister!" Lavi ignored her, continuing to speak.

"I believe that the rumor is that I was found in a brothel," He slid his eyes to her flushed face, taking in the fury in her eyes as he did, "Drunk out of my mind, and with a woman, enjoying the pleasures only women can offer."

"How dare you!" Theresa felt as though she would explode in a rage if she stayed where she was any longer; at the same time, she felt as though she were pinned by Lavi's emerald eyes piercing her own. Behind her, she could almost feel the scandalized horror radiating off her sister; it gave her the words to continue. "I cannot believe that you would- - -"

"You shouldn't have such a young girl playing chaperone if she cannot stand to hear the truths of the world." Theresa glared at him, her face turning darker as blood rushed even more to her face. "At any rate, those rumors are true." Lavi interrupted her suddenly; as soon as he said it, Theresa felt the blood drain from her face, leaving her paler than normal. Lavi bowed once more. "I shall take my leave now, Lady Theresa Mikaela. I shall see you again soon." He turned fully and walked off; his chaperone, a man much taller than the boy with a dark cloak and spiky back hair with a white streak, bowed as well and followed after his master.

Theresa felt frozen to the spot, rage and horror fighting to gain control in her body.

He admitted such a thing so freely, and had no qualms about discussing it in front of a child no more than nine years old! Theresa felt a scowl take place on her face; how could Neah ask her to marry this impudent creature? He had no manners- - -he shouldn't have even said it in their current setting, because they were in the gardens and anyone passing by could hear them, let alone in front of her innocent sister.

A small hand touched her arm, drawing Theresa out of her reverie, and Rosaline smiled up at her big sister.

"Come along, Tyki." She said, trying desperately to hide the horror she still felt at what she had heard acting as her sister's chaperone. "We must plan things for the wedding. Surely things will go much smoother now that the two of you have met?"

"Nothing shall ever go smoothly again." Theresa promised darkly, her eyes still narrowed in anger. "I want to have an audience with Neah. Just what does he mean by marrying me to this...this creature!" She ignored Rosaline's gasp as she spun on her heel. "This is no man, this is a devil in disguise, a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"Sister, wait!" Rosaline bit her lip, glanced around, then lifted her skirts up to her knees and rushed after Theresa. "Calm down, please!"

Theresa's response was stopped when she ran into a man just slightly shorter than she was. Regaining her balance, Theresa's furious dark eyes met the cold dark ones of the Bookman Senior. Rosaline abruptly dropped her skirts, folding her hands over each other as she bowed her head in respect, slowing her run to a brisk walk as she approached her sister. His dark eyes slid over both girls before landing once more on Theresa.

"Hello, young lady."

"Lord Bookman." Theresa muttered softly, her head tilted to the side as a flush of embarrassment crept up her cheeks.

"So, you are Lady Theresa then?" He questioned. Theresa didn't answer, but he didn't seem to require one. "You certainly shall keep my grandson occupied, I hope." Theresa's flush darkened as she looked up to take in the man who would be her father in law, so to speak. Her mouth opened uselessly, but what she wanted to say was cut short by the older man. "The wedding date is in a little over a week- - -there is no time to worry about anything else."

"What about wedding plans?" Rosaline asked meekly. Bookman's gaze slid over to her.

"They are already taken care of." He said firmly. "THe month of May is almost upon us, and so I have tasked a majority of my staff to work on the preparations. All you need to do is worry about whether the dress fits you properly, Lady Theresa, and having Adam walk you down to my grandson." Theresa felt her throat close up slightly in fear.

This was really happening to her. She was going to be married to what could only be described as a pig of a boy, willing to let any and everything fall from his lips at any given time. Her breath began coming in pants as her dark eyes widened slightly. Hearing that one statement- - -_…having Adam walk you down to my grandson._- - -cemented the fact that the wedding was really to happen between her and this boy she found she couldn't stand at all.

What had he said it was?

A disaster.

This arranged marriage that should have been between her and Neah was no longer merely an inconvenience- - -it was a disaster in the making, due to the change in groom.

Theresa gave a start when a small hand slipped in hers; instinctively, her grip tightened on it at the same time it brought her back to the present. Bookman Senior was giving her an odd look, as if he had been speaking to her and she had been ignoring him. If anything, it was a stupid thing for her to do- - -the man was important, his influence spreading as quickly and almost as far as Neah's. It was dangerous, trying to play with this man.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Bookman." Theresa bit out, dipping into a small curtsy. The older man looked her over critically before speaking.

"Are you feeling quite well, child?" The nickname, such an affectionate one from Father Mana, sent chills down Theresa's spine. Her breath caught again, but the man proved he needed no answer as he continued speaking. "Perhaps you should lie down. It wouldn't due to have you fall ill so close to the day of the wedding. Lady Rosaline," Theresa's younger sister jumped at being addressed, rushing forward to take her sister's elbow, "please see to it that the Lady Theresa gets to her rooms safely and rests up a bit."

"Yes, Lord Bookman." He nodded once at the two before continuing down the hallway with an elegant stride. The two girls watched him go, waiting until they were sure he was gone before speaking again.

"I wonder at such timing." Rosaline murmured. "He seemed angry, as well. Do you think he overheard what Lavi had said?"

"I certainly hope so." Theresa began walking in the opposite direction, Rosaline still attached to her arm. "He had no right to say what he did, and I hope he gets punished."

"Do you still want to see Neah?" Rosaline asked quietly. Theresa pursed her lips, thinking.

She should. She should keep walking up until she reached Neah's bedchambers, where he now spent most of his days, and demand to know what the seventeen year old boy king was thinking. Lavi hated her- - -probably had before he had even met the girl who he would be tied down to. He was clearly wild and free in a way she would never be, with his own ideas on how to live his life that in no way included her. And she figured that no matter how many rules she set down, there was no way this would work. Lavi would listen to her no more than he would listen to the whore he had been with the night he was informed of their engagement. All she could really do was continue to focus on her studies, hope he didn't try to communicate with her too much, and wish for the best.

"No." She responded firmly, ignoring Rosaline's quiet sigh of relief. "It wouldn't do any good. I could spend hours in there arguing with him, and by the end of it I'll still have to marry that vile creature." Theresa gave Rosaline a small smile that faded as soon as the younger girl looked away. "All I can truly do is hope the idiot won't bother me too much while I study."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa felt herself swallow nervously, her hands twisted together firmly as her teeth worried her lip. The week had passed by so quickly, and she had barely been able to breathe before the day she was to be married was upon her. Taking a deep breath through her nose and letting it out through her mouth, Theresa studied the mirror reflecting her image back at her, the reason for her unease.

A young woman stood before her, gold-brown eyes moving to take in as many details as she could. Her long brown hair was twisted in a complicated way, completely away from her face and off the back of her neck. A lacy white veil was placed on her head, though the lace hadn't been thrown over her face just yet. A white wedding gown rested on her small frame, lace crawling its way down her arms and up her throat, choking her. The skirt was large, sliding along the floor and weighing her down with every breath and every small step she took. Hidden under the skirt were white flats, not visible due to the cut of the dress. A bouquet of white lilies, her favorite flower, was clenched in her hands, tight enough to show her anxiety to the world, but not so tight she would break the stems.

Theresa felt sick. This wasn't the way she had imagined her wedding day to be going at all. She had expected to feel happy, ecstatic at the thought of being tied forever to the one she loved; weddings, underneath all the stress and worry, were supposed to be magnificent and wonderful things, with joyful tears and smiles around.

All Theresa could feel was a cold dread at the thought of the man- - -boy, really- - -she was supposed to be marrying that day. Never, in a thousand years, would she have ever picked Lavi Bookman as a lifelong partner. If she'd had her way, the two of them would have never even met. And the way Lavi had treated her when they first met, that cold, detached way he'd agreed to everything and how easily he mortified both herself and her sister, spoke volumes of his agreement.

She shut her eyes as tears sprang into them, feeling extremely grateful Rosaline and Lulubell had left moments before; she couldn't stand it if they had been able to see her weakness in the face of her troubles. Leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the mirror, Theresa allowed a tear to slide down her face as the entirety of the situation weighed her down even more.

She didn't want this! It felt like there was so much more to this arranged marriage than what Neah had told her, but Theresa couldn't place the sudden reasoning for the red headed boy to be made her husband.

"Tears of joy for your special day?" Theresa turned instantly to see Adam standing in the doorway, a sympathetic expression on his face. The smile Theresa attempted came out more as a grimace, and Adam sighed heavily as he stepped into the room and embraced his daughter. "Things will be fine." He said into her hair. Theresa wrapped her arms tightly around her father's waist and tried to stop the tears that wanted to fall.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly, her shoulders shaking slightly. "In what way could this possibly be made fine?"

"Just trust in God." Adam reminded her. "Remember, He never gives us more than we can bear."

"I know that, Father." Theresa said softly. "But right now, it seems like this is too much for me to handle alone. The sanctity of marriage, of having a husband who can't seem to care enough to try and get along with me, who appears to rather go out of his way to insult me- - -I don't know if I can do this, but at the same time I know I have no choice."

"Come now," Adam pulled away, wiping her tears away and taking her hand in his own; he placed her hand on his arm, turning so he could walk beside her properly. Theresa stopped the next few tears on her own, her hand rubbing daintily at her face so as not to mess up what little makeup Lulubell had painted on her face. "Your future husband awaits you."

Theresa sighed heavily, lead settling in her stomach at the words that fell from her father's mouth, but allowed Adam to lead her from the room and to the alter where Lavi stood, waiting for her.

The church was enormous, taking Theresa's breath away when she entered it with Adam. It was filled with every noble family in England; part of them were there to support the marriage between Adam's family and the Bookman family, but there were so many more present who simply wanted to see the young man they had never before seen. Father Mana stood regally beside Bookman, his dark eyes warm and comforting in her brief time of need for reassurances that were not from her own father. Rosaline, Lulubell, and Lenalee were at the front of the church, the latter girls standing by the young child. Jason and David were sitting by her, bickering quietly with each other like they always were (completely ignoring Bookman sending them harsh glares from the pew opposite them), and Lavi...

Lavi was standing at the alter. His back was ramrod straight, his hands folded behind his back. His emerald eyes were closed off and hard, staring straight ahead at her with a harsh expression that made her shudder slightly. The row leading to the alter was far too long, seeming to be miles and miles in length, while simultaneously appearing to be far too short. Theresa felt her legs shaking, felt the dress weigh down each slow step she took to unite with the red head at the alter, and was immensely glad Adam was with her; had she had to walk down the aisle alone, she would have surely collapsed and not moved an inch.

After a moment too long and far sooner than she expected, Theresa stood by Lavi's side. Adam pressed a kiss to her cheek, gently detaching her death grip on his arm and placing her hand in Lavi's outstretched one. It was cold, much like his eyes, and Theresa felt tears well up in her eyes again as they turned to face the Father to marry them. The bent old man looked at them both before giving a smile and addressing the crowd behind the couple.

"We gather today..." His voice was scratchy and guttural, and Theresa blocked it out as she considered the horror that was unfolding around her. The church was deathly silence, allowing the old man's words to carry farther than they should have, and Theresa couldn't help the shallow breaths she was suddenly taking; it felt as if the corset she wore was tightening around her stomach and chest, suffocating her much quicker in the church than it had in the room.

It was suddenly deathly silent, and with surprised eyes, Theresa realized that they were waiting for her to speak.

"I do." Her voice was far too quiet, a mere whisper of the words she was supposed to say. The Father raised an eyebrow, and for one haunting, terrifying moment, Theresa was sure shed said the wrong thing. A quick side glance at her father, where the boys were still fighting, and Rosaline was watching with wide violet eyes, proved her wrong; her younger sister had an almost dreamy look on her face, mouthing 'I do' repeatedly to herself as if knowing her older sister needed guidance. Clearing her throat delicately, Theresa repeated herself, the two damning words echoing in the space around her as she face forward again. "I do."

The Father smiled, and Theresa turned mechanically at his insistence to face Lavi. He filled her line of vision, the young girl not allowing herself to look anywhere but the red head lest she break down in front of the whole church and cry. His hair had been partially tamed somehow, and while his face was completely impassive, there was a flicker of something- - -sympathy, perhaps?- - -in his eyes when he took in her face. Awkwardly, they watched each other for a long moment before the red head took Theresa's left hand in his right, pressing a cold kiss to it as he placed a simple gold ring on her finger. His hands on hers were steady despite his unwillingness, and though Theresa tried to draw strength from it, she found she couldn't.

Her hands were shaky as she repeated his actions; the first emotion she had seen from him in this entire ordeal appeared as he smirked at the trembling of her hands. It grew as she missed his finger and with a scarlet face, she was forced to try a second time to place the ring. Theresa breathed a sigh of relief at finally having the entire mess over and done with before suddenly- - -

Lavi's face was far too close to hers, and there was no intention of stopping in his eyes. Taking a tiny step back, Theresa froze when his hands tightened on her arms (when on earth had they found purchase there?), pulling her closer while he moved towards with a determination that frightened her. She moved her head to the side, halting his progress briefly; with an annoyed sigh, Lavi adjusted his position. His arm loped around her waist, preventing her from moving back any more, and his hand gripped her chin in a gentle but firm grip.

His lips were on hers in seconds, muffling the sound of protest that fell from her mouth. Theresa felt her eyes widen in horror, her hands clutching the lapels of his black suit as he kissed her in front of the entire noble crowd. Time crawled by as Lavi held his lips to hers, her entire being frozen in shock.

After a moment that was far too long for Theresa's comfort, Lavi released her completely. Sounds around her were muted: the Father's last words, the applause of the nobles. She felt Lavi take her hand in his, following him mechanically as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife, even if only in name, her mind stuck on the fact that the man beside her had placed his mouth on hers and it had been horribly uncomfortable in a way she was sure spoke volumes of the upcoming days, months, and years of the marriage. Her blood ran cold in her body as she pictured the cold relationship between the two of them and, before they had even managed to leave the nobles' sight fully, Theresa detached herself from Lavi and ran down the hall.

The paintings and decorative tables that lined the halls blurred as she ran past; almost tripping on the edge of her dress, Theresa didn't even check to see if there was anyone around her before she hiked up her skirt to allow her to run faster. The door to her room was in sight, just down the hall, and Theresa focused solely on the sanctuary it would provide for her.

It wasn't until she slammed the door shut that the events of the day caught up with her.

She was married now. The Bookman name was now her own, her brothers and sister now tied irrevocably to the horrible, horrible man who had forced a kiss on her just moments ago. Revulsion filled her body as she pressed her fingers gently to her lips, tracing the shape of her own mouth with a barely there touch. A sinking feel grew in her stomach when she realized they would be leaving early the next morning. Now that she was married, she couldn't even stay here; tomorrow they were to leave and arrive at their new home: an estate given to them as a wedding gift from Lavi's grandfather. They would have to live together, to share a room and a bed- - -

Theresa crumpled in on herself, the tears that had formed at the beginning of her wedding finally falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was seven days after the wedding when Theresa finally emerged from her room, eyes roving the hallways cautiously lest she get caught by the insufferable red head she had married a week prior. Her hair was loose, falling in waves and soft curls down her back, making nonsense patterns on the dark blue night dress she wore. There was a bag around her shoulder, the empty sack pressing against her hip as she walked. In her right hand was a lit candle, her left pressing against the wall as she moved quietly towards the kitchens to get a snack. The entire hall was dark, the late hour hiding everything around her in shadows as she moved resolutely yet quietly.

"What business do you have at this late hour, milady?"

Theresa suppressed the shriek that threatened to escape her throat as she whirled around, her eyes wide with shock. The blonde before her raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't move from her position by the open door to her room. The deep snores that echoed slightly in the hallway proved that the woman's husband still lay in the throes of sleep.

"Lulubell, you frightened me." Theresa breathed slightly; her voice was hoarse from not allowing anyone in her room with her, thus leaving her no one to speak to for the week. The blonde's eyebrow rose, her expression clearly reading 'you didn't answer the question, mistress.' Theresa sighed. "I was hungry. I was headed for the kitchens to get some food."

"Be careful, Mistress." Lulubell said softly. "There are many that are unhappy that you and Master Lavi are still here. You may end up leaving sooner than you wish."

"I don't wish to leave ever." Theresa muttered darkly. Her lady in waiting nodded once and closed the door once more, allowing Theresa to creep down the hall in silence once again.

As she reached the kitchens, Theresa stopped for a moment, listening hard to ensure that there was no one in the room behind the wooden door. When there was no sound forthcoming, she smiled and placed the candle on the floor. Pulling the heavy oak door open, Theresa picked up the lit flame once again and entered the kitchen.

She had never been in this particular room before her wedding- - -it was usually just the servants in the kitchens, as she had other things to do and it was their job to get whatever the royal and noble families needed. As was habit for the past week, she took her time looking around, as she didn't expect to come again in the next few days, holding the candle above her head so that the light reached as far as it could.

There was a wooden table in the middle of the large space, a bowl of fruits and several vegetables in it, a knife beside it. Bread lined the wall opposite the door, and the oven was in the corner of the room to her right, the pantry filled with food to her left. Theresa crept towards the pantry, her brown eyes darting around the room as she moved quietly to grab food. Bread was placed in the bag, followed by a jar of berries and several slices of smoked meat. She kept her guard up as she grabbed a couple of fruits and vegetables, placing them in the bag, and then moved towards the door that led to the cellar.

Theresa kept the candle with her as she placed a block of cheese in her bag as well. Satisfied she had grabbed everything she wanted, Theresa made an approving noise to herself and moved to leave. Closing the cellar door firmly, she made sure that everything was properly shut and put away before stepping out of the kitchens. Placing her candle on the floor once again, Theresa pushed the heavy door closed once more.

She crept down the hall as quietly as she had come, careful not to waken anyone. She had been doing this for the past week, getting food to last for a day or two, and Lulubell was the only one who had caught her. It had turned into a sort of game for Theresa, challenging herself to get to kitchens and back as quickly as she could without making any noise at all.

"Well, well," A voice drawled; Theresa couldn't stop the shriek that left her mouth that time, her eyes once again wide with fright as she turned quickly to face the person who'd caught her.

The flame flickered, then went out, and she was left in darkness.

"Who's there?" She asked harshly, her voice rusty from the week of disuse. "Identify yourself!"

"Calm down, milady." The scorn was evident in the tone, and Theresa felt herself flush heavily. "It's just me- - -Lavi." Her grip tightened on her bag, and though she knew Lavi couldn't see her in the darkness around them, she glared fiercely at him.

"Get away from me." She snarled. "I want nothing to do with you."

Lavi chuckled darkly, forcing Theresa to take a small step back from the sound of it, her knuckles turning white as she tightened her grip even more on her bag.

"And do you think," he asked furiously, "I want anything to do with you?" Theresa felt her jaw slacken slightly at the venom in the boy's voice, her heart stuttering at the near disgust layering it. "I want absolutely no part of anything to do with you, ever. I don't even want to be in this terrible sham of a marriage with you!"

The harsh words stung more than they should have, far more, and it was because of that sting (as well as the unexpected yet unknown reason behind it) that encouraged Theresa to fight back.

"I want nothing to do with you either!" She snapped. "I barely know you, greatly dislike you, and yet I'm tied to you at every turn. You imagine I'm to be happy living this way? That I wouldn't rather be as far from your filth as possible?" Her eyes were adjust slowly, but surely, to the darkness around her. Lavi didn't seem to have such a problem, though; his hands found her arms easily enough, maneuvering her to press her into the wall as hard as he dared to. The uneven stone dug into her back painfully, the boy adding so much pressure Theresa was sure she would have dark bruises on her back for the next week.

"Remember to whom you speak, milady." He growled into her ear, his hands gripping her arms tight enough to bruise as well. "Happy or not in your situation, we are married. If you want to live together as cousins, or even friends," he spat out the words with so much disdain Theresa couldn't help but flinch as he spoke, though Lavi took no notice of it at all, "then you'd best learn your place. I am not as quick to forgive your insults and jabs as His Highness Neah, nor am I as lenient and soft with your foolishness as Adam."

"Do not touch me." Theresa hissed back angrily, feeling her anger rise again through the fear Lavi was trying to place within her. After a brief moment, the red head released her, backing away slightly so she wasn't as pressed against the wall. Her back ached from the cold stone already, and Theresa missed the warmth he provided almost instantly, the distance reminding her of how cool it was at night in the large stone castle.

She brushed the thought out of her mind quickly.

"Tomorrow," Lavi told her firmly, "we leave for home. Enough of this idiocy." Theresa felt her jaw drop again, in shock and horror this time (home? She was home now, how dare Lavi try to force her to be somewhere she had no wish to ever step foot on, oh Lord, the two of them alone in one house, they would kill each other before the first night was out- - -

- - -or worse, what if he disregarded her conditions, what if he completely ignored her, what if she woke to find him watching her, what if he tried to take advantage of her, oh Lord, what if what if what if whatifwhatifwhatifwhatif?)

"I am home." She managed to get out, her voice and body trembling at the thoughts running rampant through her mind. Theresa was frightened suddenly; frightened of her husband and his anger, terrified of the strength he had compared to her frail body, of what he could and most likely would do to her when he got the chance.

"If your stuff is not packed and you not ready to leave by morning," Lavi told her warningly, "then I will have Bookman and others come into your room and take your things even if we have to break down the damned door!" Theresa flinched at the rising volume of his voice, whimpering slightly when he yelled at her, her eyes clenched shut and her fingers losing circulation from her grip. Lavi sighed, annoyed; Theresa could hear his quiet footsteps as he walked away a few moments later. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and filled with scorn. "Good night, milady."

His door slammed shut, and Theresa felt herself collapse slightly in relief. Her whole body was trembling slightly from the leftover adrenaline that raced through her during the argument with Lavi, her breath coming in surprisingly steady gasps. She leaned against the wall once again for support, not yet trusting her legs to support her weight, and managed to gather herself quickly; as soon as she was able, Theresa darted back to her room, closing the door as quietly as possible and locking it, ensuring that no one could enter.

How dare Lavi threaten her like that? He had no right to do such a thing, to force her to move if she didn't wish to, or to even touch her in any manner at all- - -

(ignoring the fact that the boy was her husband, after all, and he had right to do that and more, far more, so much more Theresa didn't even want to contemplate it)

She ate her food quickly and slept fitfully, her dreams haunted by hard emerald eyes and cold lips pressed against her own.

The next morning, she woke quickly when a loud bang erupted against her door; Theresa realized belatedly that it was someone trying to get through, and just as she scrambled to get a robe to cover her nightgown properly, the door burst inwards.

Several of the stronger servants- - -Theresa recognized Skinn Bolic, the man who had married Lulubell- - -had broken into her room and were grabbing things at random to be carried out. Theresa could hear her younger sister screaming in fright, Lulubell and Lenalee doing their best to comfort her; Theresa clenched her fists, her gold-brown eyes narrowing in anger, when Lavi appeared in her shattered doorway, eyeing the quickly emptying room critically.

"How dare you?" She growled at him. He sent her a mocking smile, holding out a simple silk gown for her.

"I snagged it from one of the servants." He explained as if Theresa hadn't spoken, respectfully not looking at her more than he had to. "Hurry and dress. We must be going before we cause any more of a scene then we already have."

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm going anywhere with you!" Theresa snapped back, stomping her foot on the ground. Lavi looked unimpressed, still holding the dress out for Theresa to take. With a dainty sniff, she turned her back to him and crossed her arms, refusing to move.

A bad decision.

With her back turned, Theresa had no warning of what Lavi was to do. It came as a shock when, quite suddenly, Lavi's hands encircled her waist and lifted her into the air. A shriek escaped her mouth at the unexpected contact, but it didn't stop there; instead, Lavi turned her to face him and all but threw her over his shoulder. Furious, Theresa struggled valiantly, hitting her husband's back and swinging her legs to try and kick him. His arm clamped down around her knees, effectively preventing her from trying to bruise him as best she could, and Theresa let out a frustrated cry as he began walking.

"Put me down!" She yelled at him, trying and failing to push herself away from his body. Theresa could feel him laugh slightly against her body, and the idea of him laughing at her as he humiliated her in front of the entire castle had her seeing red. "I demand you put me down this instant! Lavi!"

"We're almost there." He told her. "Hold on."

"Now, Lavi!" Theresa snapped, glaring at the people they passed as if they were to blame for her current position. She could tell the direction they were headed in, and the thought that Lavi was forcing her to leave turned her crimson, blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment. She placed her arms on his shoulders and tried to push herself away again, but Lavi was still so much stronger than she was and refused to relent. "Put me down!"

Lavi stopped suddenly, and Theresa felt the sun on her face.

"As you wish, milady." Lavi dropped her none too gently on the seat of a carriage. Theresa scrambled backwards to get as far from him as possible, glaring fiercely at him. Her back screamed in agony, reminding her of the sensitive skin that came from being feces into the castle wall, though at the moment Theresa ignored it in favor of watching Lavi wearily. He gave her a wide smirk and followed her into the carriage, closing the door behind him and rapping smartly on the top of the carriage twice. It sprung to life, moving forwards, and Theresa realized her second mistake instantly.

"Where are we going?" She snarled, curling up in a ball in her corner of the carriage. There was no escape at the moment: Lavi was sitting by the seat, and she wouldn't dare jump from a moving carriage. It would do too much damage to her body. She would have to wait until they stopped before making her escape.

"We are going home." He told her easily, leaning against the door of the carriage and watching the scenery pass by with a vague interest. "You can't possibly expect to stay at the castle. You carry the Bookman name now."

"You had no right to do that." Theresa said coldly, brushing her hair out of her face. She realized now what a scene they must have made. Lavi, carrying her own his shoulder whilst she shouted at him, her still in her nightgown and with her hair loose and flying all over the place. Despite her anger, the thought made her smile slightly, though she quickly stifled it when Lavi looked at her curiously.

The rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence.


	4. Chapter 3

So, I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update anything- - -I feel terribly about it, trust me, I just wanted to make sure it was perfect. XD haha that and, I'm no good with either verbal or physical fights, so it took me a while to write something even remotely good. XD i apologize for the poorly written verbal exchange coming up. XD

Remember to review, and I hope you enjoy this! XD

Chapter 3:

"What are these?" Theresa asked quietly, reaching out and almost reverently touching the glasses lined up on the table. It was the first she had spoken the entire ride over to the estate, and the sound of her voice from behind him made the red head jump and turn to look at what she had been looking at. Lavi shot them an uninterested glare, picking one up and tossing it from hand to hand easily.

"Wedding presents, probably." He answered gruffly, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Theresa felt herself copy the movement unconsciously as she inspected the goblet. It was made from pure glass, and there was a design of vines decorating the sides and stems of them. The lip of the cup was lined with gold, and Theresa felt that it was perhaps a bit too much for the two of them.

"Who would give us such a gift?" She asked absently, turning the cup over to inspect it dryly. Lavi snorted, slamming the cup down loudly in the near-empty room. Theresa jumped at the loud, echoing noise in the nearly empty dining room, and Lavi smirked at her jumpiness. In retaliation, though it probably wasn't the best choice, the fifteen year old stuck her tongue out at him, making the red head raise an eyebrow.

"Bookman, more than likely." He made another face at the goblet before him, before picking it up again. Inspecting it, Lavi made a sound of distaste before motioning to throw it.

"Don't!" Theresa gasped, moving quickly and grabbing his wrist, preventing him from dropping it on the ground. Lavi seemed surprised, his eyes moving from where her hand rested on his arm to meet her own brown eyes. Theresa flushed, but kept her hand in its place; with her free hand, she gently took the goblet from his hand and placed it softly on the table. "It was a wedding gift. You shouldn't be so quick to destroy it."

"It's from my grandfather." Lavi snarled.

"So what?" She snapped back. "It was a present given to us for our wedding. You should be grateful that he thought of us at all."

"I have no reason to be grateful to that old fool." Lavi sniffed in disdain, yanking his wrist from Theresa's grasp. "After all, it was his idea that we marry to begin with. Krory!" He turned away before Theresa could answer; almost instantly, the man who had chaperoned their first meeting appeared in the doorway, bowing slightly.

"Master Lavi." His eyes moved from the red head to the young girl in the room, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Mistress Theresa! How good to see you again."

"Get acquainted later." Lavi threw himself in the chair, rubbing at his eyes. "Dinner is ready, correct? Bring it out so that we may eat and retire for the night. We had a long trip back home."

"Right away, Master Lavi." Krory bowed again, and with a smile at Theresa, he vanished.

"How can you treat your servants like that?" Theresa asked, her eyes wide with surprise. Lavi snorted, shaking his head.

"You are so clueless." He informed her. Theresa crossed her arms and glared at him.

"How dare you?" She snapped at him. Lavi lifted his hand from his eyes and stared at her, wide emerald locked on her furious brown-gold. "You have no right to say such a thing about me! You have no idea who I am!"

"You're a spoilt brat with books on her mind, nothing more." Lavi said dismissively. Feeling her fury well up in her small body, Theresa moved to lunge at him only to be restrained by soft hands.

"Control, milady." Lulubell said soothingly in her ear, moving her hands from her shoulders down to the younger girl's elbows and back up in a gentle manner, hoping to calm the girl. "Let the words wash over you and fall away from your mind." As she spoke, Krory entered the room with several other servants, food in their hands. They began to quietly set up, and as they did, Lulubell helped Theresa sit down at the opposite end of the table; when she sat down, she could see Lavi staring blankly at her, his face set in a look of distaste.

"Begone so we can eat." He waved dismissively when the servants had finished their task. Theresa smiled and said a quite 'thank you' to the servant girl closest to her. Lulubell stayed beside her mistress for a moment, ensuring that she was no longer needed, before following the others out of the door. Despite their absence, Theresa could feel them all but peering around the door, huddled to watch over the master they'd served for years and see how he interacted with his new wife.

The dining room was silent; not even the utensils against the plates made a sound.

In an effort to erase the silence and hopefully get them on better terms, Theresa cleared her throat and opened her mouth softly. Lavi took no notice of her until she spoke.

"Where are your parents?" Lavi's head snapped up to meet her gaze, though she kept her eyes down at her food.

"Where is your mother?" He mocked back. "Dead. What do you think?" Theresa felt the fury begin to rise again, though she refused to let it control her as it did a few minutes prior.

"What happened to them?" She asked instead, though her teeth were clenched to keep from rising to the bait he shoved in front of her.

"Depends, what happened to your mother?" Lavi shot back. Theresa's fork hit the plate harshly, creating a loud crashing noise against the plate as she glared at him.

"Do you not know how to answer a woman properly?" She snapped at him. "Or how to address one? Surely it must have been one of the things your mother taught you before she died. And if she hadn't, then Bookman no doubt must have drilled it into you so that you could hold your own in a noble court!"

"Even if I did, I see no such lady as to practice my skills." Lavi threw back. "Instead, I see a small girl in a completely unpleasant situation, working to turn the cards to her favor. Well, I'll tell you now, _milady_," He sneered at her, the words dripping with disdain, "I'll take no part in helping you shift things to your favor."

"What on earth is the matter with you?" Theresa asked incredulously, her hands fisting where she had placed them in her lap. Lavi snorted and shook his head, lifting the goblet to drink from it. "You'd think you had some sort of say in this and were overruled. Let me remind you that you had just as much choice in this matter that I did."

"That's not what's important!" Lavi yelled at her, slamming the glass down against the table and creating a loud thump against the wood. "Do you really think that's what this marriage is all about?"

"What do you know of it?" Theresa asked tearfully; tears had sprung to her eyes at the sudden downward turn of the conversation. What had started out as her attempt to bring them closer only managed to drive them even further apart from one another.

"All I know is that there are people around us starving and begging for food, and His Royal Highness would rather pay for a lavish wedding then to feed his own subjects!" The jab at Neah made Theresa scowl fiercely- - -how dare Lavi attack the sickly boy verbally like that? It mattered not how high he was on the social ladder; Neah was still King, and as such he still had power over the red head.

"You have no right to say such a thing!" She yelled at him. "No right! Neah has done nothing to you- - -your grandfather was the one who paid for the wedding!"

"On your precious King's orders!" Theresa stood suddenly, glaring down the table at Lavi.

"Neah is a good king!" She said loudly, her voice trembling from anger and withheld tears. "A good king! And you have no right- - -"

"Do you know of the families starving in the streets due to your 'good king'?" Lavi snapped at her, making her sit again. "Because he listened to people like my grandfather, and Cross Marian, and allowed them to seize the lands held by the families here and kick them off?" Theresa gaped wordlessly, but Lavi continued. "Have you any knowledge of the fact that the value of money has gone down, that shillings are not made of silver any longer and thus no longer worth a shilling?"

"What are you saying?" Theresa breathed out, confusion tinting her words now. Lavi snorted, rubbing his temples again. "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly my point." He glowered. "What knowledge do you have of the outside world when you've lived beside the King almost your entire life?" Lavi snarled at her, his hands forming clenched fists on the wooden tabletop. Theresa sat huddled in her chair- - -even though he was across that table, no where near her, his display of strength and anger frightened her. In the back of her mind, she was recalling the night before, when the red head pressed her harshly into the stone walls of the castle; the bruises on her arms and back throbbed slightly. "You're nothing more than a sheltered, spoiled brat who loses herself in books and study!"

"And what of you?" She screamed back, finally finding her voice again despite her confusion. "You, who had been wasting your supposedly useless money for alcohol and whores before finding yourself engaged and married to me? Have you more knowledge than I?"

"I don't pretend to," He shot angrily at her, "Not the way you do. Your world is filled with books, parties, and enough money to care for a large county, but nothing else. You know absolutely nothing about anyone below your station, because you are so completely immersed in your own worries and books."

"And the only world you know is the same as mine," Theresa stood, the chair pushed back with an audible noise, suddenly too aware of the servants that were poorly hidden behind the door watching them closely. "With the disadvantage of being known as a drunkard with no more dignity than the many whores you have bedded before!" She pulled away then, turning and almost flying in her haste to get away from everything that had just happened. Pausing at the entrance to the dining room, Theresa turned slightly to find Lavi staring at the spot she had just vacated, his hands still clench atop the table. "Don't you dare," She hissed at him, watching as Lavi's head turned slowly to face her; their eyes met, both gold-brown and emerald cold and hard with anger. Theresa felt a shift in the argument that was as obvious as her sudden change in tone and pitch; just how the argument had changed, she wasn't quite sure, but she knew that it had changed. If it was for better or for worse, she would be sure to find out later. "Try to presume you know anything about my life before this. The Bookman name may be associated with honor and respect, but thus far I have yet to see anything honorable and respectful in you." Lavi's eyes flashed again; in them, a familiar cold yet obedient fury. She turned as soon as she finished, the door slamming shut as her footsteps faded quickly away from the door.

Lavi sat ungracefully, glaring at nothing in particular. His breathing was harsh, his mind racing to explain the situation later.

A noise just outside the door caught his attention- - -had she come back so soon? He doubted it, as she didn't seem like the type to forgive and forget easily, especially when they had been at each other's throats only moments before. Lavi all but held his breath, half of him hoping it was Theresa, the other half wishing desperately that the girl wasn't on the other side of the door.

Her lady-in-waiting, Lulubell, walked in stiffly. Her hair was pulled into a simple bun that rested on her neck, her dark eyes cold and focused. She let them trail over Lavi, and the red head could almost taste the disapproval radiating off her. With no word of explanation, Lulubell strode easily over to where Theresa had sat, her food uneaten. Picking up the plate easily, Lulubell began placing various other things atop it- - -a fork and a knife embedded in the food, a napkin placed on it both for later uses and to keep the food warm, the glass wineglass that had been the start of their argument in her free hand.

"What are you doing?" Lulubell's cold eyes snapped to him; her disapproval was now a wall between them, one that Lavi could touch if he reached his hand out.

He didn't.

"Did you hear me?" Lavi asked irritably when she didn't answer. "I asked you- - -"

"I heard, milord." Lulubell answered frostily. "I thought it was obvious, especially since you clearly read people so well, but I evidently overestimated you." The insult was clear in her voice, and it was all Lavi could do to not rise and slap her. "I am gathering my mistress' plate, and am going to bring her the food so she may eat."

"She'll come later to finish eating, I'm sure. Leave it." He said tiredly, leaning back against his chair as he rubbed his temples. Lulubell ignored him, making sure she had everything she needed. Lavi glared at her from under his hand. "I said leave it, Lulubell."

"I heard." She replied; her voice was still as cold and hard as ice. He stood and crossed over to her, his hand clamping down on her wrist and forcing her to look at him.

"Would you defy me? I could make you leave in a heartbeat for disobedience if I wanted, and you would have no say in such a matter." He asked quietly, their eyes clashing the same way they had with Theresa's. "I am the master of this household, Lulubell."

"You may very well be," Lulubell hissed at him, eyes narrowing at him the way a cat's would. "Yet before me I see nothing more than a child playing pretend and lashing at anyone he can." Lavi's eyes narrowed as well; Lulubell pulled her wrist away firmly. "I serve no one but my mistress, Lady Theresa Mikaela. My loyalties lie with her for the rest of her life. You'd best remember that the next time you threaten to kick me out."

She turned and stalked down the hall, food in hand, headed toward where she had seen Theresa last- - -the hallway to her room.

Theresa sat alone on her bed, ignoring the tears that fell down her face in small rivers. Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her nightgown, she thought of Rosaline and worried for how her sister fared. True, she at least had Lenalee with her, while Theresa herself had taken Lulubell with her, but she knew the ladies-in-waiting were nothing compared to the actual sibling that had left.

Her knees were pulled to press against her breasts, her arms tightly wound around them.

What an awful dinner they had just had! It was their first night on their own, the first night in a new home and house, and they couldn't get through one dinner together! Theresa sobbed quietly against her knees, arms tightening almost painfully. How on earth were they to live together as even friends if they could not get through a single dinner without going at each other's throats?

A hand pressed itself against her back, and Theresa looked up quickly in surprise, coming face to face with sympathetic dark eyes.

"Lulubell!" She gasped, moving slightly so she could throw her arms around the older woman. If the lady-in-waiting was surprised by the action, she didn't show it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her young mistress, quietly offering comfort to Theresa.

"Anything you wish to speak about, Lady Theresa?" She questioned softly. Theresa shook her head, her face rubbing against the older woman's clothed shoulder as she hiccuped slightly and sobbed. Lulubell petted her hair, making comforting sounds against her head.

"How does it work?" Theresa asked through tears and hiccups. "When a man and a woman cannot agree or get along, how do they remain married?"

"I wouldn't know, milady." Lulubell said, a soothing undertone in her voice though nothing else changed. "I've never been in such a situation before." Theresa sniffed quietly, her breath still catching in her throat.

"I don't understand." She whimpered quietly. "I wasn't trying to start a fight; I didn't want a fight. But he just- - -he makes me so mad, I boil over and start lashing at him like...like...like a child!" Lulubell made an encouraging noise in the back of her throat, wrapping her arms around the delicate young girl. "What am I to do, Lulubell?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, milady." The blonde murmured softly, closing her dark eyes. Theresa sobbed quietly, shaking her head.

"Will you call me Tyki?" She whispered nearly inaudibly. Lulubell stiffened in surprise, but Theresa continued before the blonde could speak. "Please? I need something familiar right now, and that will be the closest I'll be able to get to Little Rhode in quite some time, I can feel it. He won't let them visit, won't let me leave."

"As you wish, Tyki." Lulubell brushed Theresa's dark hair back, coaxing the young girl to lean back. "Here, Tyki, eat your food now. Perhaps things will look better in the morning, yes?"

"I suppose." Theresa settled herself on her bed and accepted the plate from her lady in waiting. Picking up the glass goblet from the bedside table, Theresa held the glass up in the air. "In the hopes that tomorrow brings forth a better day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days following had been better, but not in the way Theresa had hoped.

She saw next to nothing of the red headed fire that was her husband afterwards. He neither dined with her, nor was he around during the day to antagonize her. Theresa ate alone, secretly grateful for the silence as she explored the place she was to live for the remainder of her life. Their rooms were on opposite ends of the household, and despite the gossip that seemed to circulate the staff, they were respectful of her decision to stay as far away from their master as possible.

Theresa felt herself blush slightly when she exited her room a week after they had arrived and came face to chest with Krory. The tall servant gave her a gentle smile as he bowed respectfully, a calm look in his eye.

"Good morning, milady." He greeted her respectfully as he straightened up. "What plans have you for this morning?"

"Almost none at all." Theresa answered quietly. "I merely wish to study in the library, but I haven't been able to find it just yet. Can you show me where that is?"

"Certainly!" He seemed almost affronted at the idea of him not knowing where the room was, which earned a smile from his new mistress. Taking her hand, Krory led the young girl down the hall, smiling and acknowledging the other servants as they passed them.

"I'm afraid I know next to nothing about you thus far, aside from the knowledge that you were the gentleman that had accompanied Lavi the day we met." She said apologetically. "How long have you served the Bookman family, Krory?" Theresa asked him, looping her arm through Krory's as they walked.

"I'm afraid I've long since forgotten, milady." The man laughed. "I've been around since before Master Lavi was born. Of course," he amended hastily, "I mean to say I was little more than a boy back then. But, you know, the years do fly by..." Theresa laughed as well, smiling up at Krory's overexcited wave; the servant flushed slightly as his movements knocked over a nearby vase, his skill in catching the glass before it hit the ground proving his years of work.

Krory smiled at her as he righted the vase.

"There we go, milady." Theresa tilted her head to the side, confused, and he elaborated. "You've been looking rather down these past few days, if I may say, and I thought that you needed to feel a bit better."

"Thank you, Krory." She told him sincerely. The tall servant smiled, bringing them to a stop in front of lavishly decorated door.

"This is it, Mistress." He said with a wide grin. "The library. Master Bookman was aware of your dedication to your lessons, and so when he had the estate built, he made sure that the library was one of the bigger rooms created."

"How kind of him." Theresa commented dryly, staring up at the double doors that led to what would give her yet another sanctuary from her husband for the time being. "What books are in there, do you know, Krory?"

"Alas, that's where my helpfulness runs out, I'm afraid." The tall servant responded with regret in his voice. "Master Bookman didn't let me in on that particular detail, and I haven't the ability to read." Theresa winced slightly, but allowed a smile of thanks to cross her face. Krory bowed, turning to leave her to her reading, when a thought made him pause and turn to face her. "Lady Theresa?"

"What is it, Krory?" She asked, stopping as well. The library door was open, and even from her spot in the doorway, Theresa could see the enormous amount of books that lined the shelves. It made her excited, and it was with eager eyes that she faced Krory again.

"I have reason to believe that we will have visitors later." He informed her. "I will personally come get you so that you may greet them when they appear."

"It's probably just Bookman." Theresa sighed in aggravation "I'm surprised it took him so long to make an appearance in this house."

"Despite who it may be, you will have to greet them when they arrive." Krory told her. "I will come get you."

"That's fine." Theresa agreed, turning and rushing into the library.

Several hours later, Theresa was fully immersed in a large book of poetry. Her gold brown eyes skimmed the words quickly, her finger following the words as she read them. A knock on the door registered faintly in her mind, and she blankly called for whomever it was to enter without lifting her eyes from the page before her.

"Lady Theresa, the guests shall be here soon." Krory's voice pulled her from her book, and with a sigh, Theresa marked her page.

"I suppose there's no way for me to get out of greeting whoever it is?" She asked quietly, her eyebrow lifting. Krory smiled slightly, but shook his head and held out his hand for her again.

"I'm afraid not, milady." He said, taking her hand when she approached him. "Master Lavi was adamant about you meeting them at the door."

"Wonderful." Theresa bit out dryly, a scowl crossing her face at the mention of the red head she hadn't seen since their first night in the house. "Just what I want- - -forced time with Bookman Senior." Krory didn't respond, but Theresa didn't mind. As they approached the front door, Theresa focused on pulling a smile to her face. As little as she thought of Bookman and his grandson, he was still related to her now (and how she loathed that fact) and she would have to face the old man sooner or later; and sooner was always best.

The thought flew out the window when Krory and Theresa stepped outside and the carriage came into view. Even from the distance between the door and the moving carriage, there was no mistaking the violet eyes peering eagerly out of the window.

Rosaline had come to visit.

Theresa felt her jaw drop slightly and her eyes widen in surprise. The last time she had seen her sister was the day of the wedding, when she had solemnly helped Lulubell get her ready, and that day seemed to be so far away in time. Krory moved back into the house, but Theresa ignored it in favor of stepping away from the door and towards the road where the carriage would stop.

"Tyki!" Rhode had opened the window, waving wildly out of it as the carriage got closer. Tyki heard ond of the servants accompanying the nine year old say something, but Rhode ignored the servants around her, excitement in her eyes at seeing her sister again. As the carriage pulled up to the house, Rhode didn't even wait for the carriage to stop fully before the nine year old was running towards Tyki.

"Rhode!" Tyki accepted her younger sister's weight as the girl jumped and wrapped her arms around the older's neck; her excess force caused them both to spin around several times, laughter escaping from both girls. As they slowed to a stop, Tyki placed Rhode on the floor once again, though her hands continued to grip Rhode's arms tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you already." The younger squealed happily. "There's no one to play with at the castle anymore. Papa's always with the council now, or with Neah, and Jason and David never like playing with me anyway because I'm a girl."

"You wanted to see your family as you pleased." They turned, Tyki hugging Rhode to her as they moved, to see Lavi leaning against the doorway; he looked at the girls before shrugging and placing his back against the open doorway, his emerald eyes moving to stare at the wood above him. "Adam insisted on sending the girl over, so who was I to refuse your own request?"

Tyki flushed slightly- - -she hadn't expected Lavi to remember her conditions, much less honor them. Especially considering their disasterous first night together, and the fact that they hadn't seen each other at all until this particular moment.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, smiling beautifully at him. Lavi didn't look at her, but Tyki could see his neck turning red, the blood climbing up to his face. Despite his deep flush, Theresa heard the words he wouldn't say, either because of the company they were in or because he was just too proud to say it: the '_I apologize for letting things get so out of hand_' that wouldn't leave his lips. He didn't say anything else, though, and after a moment Tyki pulled Rhode into the house, bypassing Lavi as they passed through the open doorway.

Brimming with excitement at having her sister by her side once again, Tyki pulled Rhode alongside her as she gave the younger girl a tour of the property they were given. Rhode was suitably awed, though she giggled madly when she found out that Tyki and Lavi had been sleeping in separate bedrooms since they'd arrived the week before.

They were settled in the library, Rhode on the floor and Tyki on the chair beside her, when Rhode brought up the true reason for her visit: Adam.

"He's worried for you." She explained seriously, though amusement flickered through her eyes. "I told him time and time again you would be well- - -it's barely been a week since you'd gone, after all- - -but you know Papa. Because he knows this isn't something you wanted, he's worried that you've been forced into something you wouldn't want, or that'd you'd been hurt or some other horrible thing."

"So you're his spy, sent to check up on his married older daughter?" Tyki asked, causing Rhode to smile and giggle.

"You are all right, though?" Rhode asked seriously when her giggles abated. "Lavi's treated you right, and fairly, and hasn't forced you into anything?" Tyki smiled, threading her fingers through her sister's dark, thick hair. Rhode looked at her earnestly, prompting her without words to answer.

"I am." Tyki admitted. There was a moment's pause before she spoke again. "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be- - -being married to Lavi."

"Is he wonderful to you?" Rhode asked. "Did I get it right? Are the two of you in love?"

"In love?" Tyki asked incredulously, shaking her head. "We can barely stand the sight of each other, let alone fall in love with one another." Rhode frowned, leaning forward and inspecting her sister curiously. They watched each other, Rhode searching for something, and Theresa allowing her out of confusion.

"But isn't that why you married?" The young girl asked quietly, worry in her voice. "I was so sure you would grow to love each other."

"Rhode, we can't even stand to be in the same room as each other for more than a moment or two." Tyki told her softly. "How does that prove love?"

"Maybe, if you would give each other a chance, love would find its way in." Rhode tried. "You have to at least give love a chance to enter your marriage. Isn't that what anyone marries for? What you married for? For love?"

"There is no such thing as marriage for love!" Tyki snapped, rubbing her temples in annoyance. She couldn't explain the sudden irritation that welled in her body; she used to have long conversations with Rhode about love, had enjoyed them immeansely before, but in her current situation, she didn't want to hear a word of it. "No one marries simply because they are in love. There's always something to gain for a marriage between two people, especially when they are nobles." She felt horrible; Rhode was far too young to be understanding such a thing, and Tyki hated that she was the one to shatter the nine year old's dreams of love and the 'happily ever afters' she heard about in fairytales.

Rhode looked slightly devastated, drawing away from her sister ever so slightly as she mulled over what Tyki had told her. Her eyes were half shut and full of thought, her arms wrapping around her torso as she placed her thoughts.

"Didn't Papa love Mama when he married her?" Rhode asked curiously after a long moment of deafening silence, her head tilted to the side. "And Lord Sheryl, doesn't he love Tricia? Those certainly can not be marriages of convenience."

"Well, they aren't." Tyki stammered slightly. She hadn't expected the words, but they made sense; Adam had never remarried, had always looked fondly at the memories he had of his wife, told his children stories of his time with her, and kept her close to his heart. And Sheryl...well, he was a completely different category of noble altogether. "But those circumstances are different from these, little sister- - -"

"How are they different?" Rhode stood and looked down upon where she had been sitting with her sister. "Papa, Jason, David, and I were comfortable in the castle. We are still comfortable there. There's no talk of us moving here with you, and Papa had enough wealth on his own that we could have remained comfortable even after Neah's death." Her voice trembled slightly when talking about the boy King, but she allowed no room for Tyki to move in and speak. "This marriage wasn't convenient in any way that I can see, especially if you both are this unhappy with it. Why, then, would Papa allow you to marry the Bookman heir, if not so that you would learn what love felt like?"

"There's no love lost between my husband and myself." Tyki told her younger sister firmly. "In either direction. I feel he hates me more than he lets on. This isn't a marriage for love."

"Then what for?" Rhode asked earnestly, violet eyes alight with confusion. "Why were you married, if not for convenience and not for love?" Tyki opened her mouth to answer, but stopped.

What had she been married for? Certainly not love- - -there was no way Lavi was even capable of feeling such things for anyone, let alone his wife, and Tyki certainly felt nothing for the horrible person she was married to. And her sister brought up a valid point. They had been wanting for nothing at the castle, and Adam had his own estate they could return to. She even remembered it vaguely, shadows of rooms that had belonged to her, her brothers, even the room for Rosaline as a baby. Lavishly decorated, with rooms just as big as the ones they had in the castle.

Tyki remembered the question coming to mind before; remembered that, just before Adam had entered to lead her down the aisle, she herself had felt that there was something deeper than she understood going on. It had been discarded rather quickly at the time, but as she looked back now, should Theresa have given it more thought? Should she have questioned the choice in groom? Surely Adam would have found someone better than Lavi Bookman- - -there wasn't a noble around who would refuse Theresa. She was quiet, demure, and obedient; she had been engaged to the King! There had to have been someone better for her than Lavi.

Why, then, was she stuck in this sham of a marriage, married to someone who, for all intents and purposes, hated her?

"You can grow to love each other." Rhode insisted calmly, taking her sister's hands in her own again. "You just need to try, Tyki. Please?" Tyki sighed heavily, pressing her forehead against her sister's and closing her eyes as she thought.

Was it possible for her to create any feelings for him? Not love, obviously, because she couldn't bring herself to love anyone other than Neah romantically. But was it possible for a comraderie to grow between them, like she'd had hoped the day they met? She could put aside her dislike for the red head, but could Lavi be willing to at least try to set aside his hatred for her to look upon her fondly, like she did with Rhode? Could he be able to see her as a friend, a companion, an advisor, someone to talk to and laugh with?

Or would that simply be asking too much?

"I don't want to love anyone but Neah." Tyki told her sister softly. "But I will try to get along with him better, Rhode. For your sake, I will try."

"That's all I ask." Rhode beamed, standing and pulling her sister up with her. "Now, come, I don't want to spend my entire visit in the library! Let us explore!" Tyki laughed, allowing the young girl to lead her out of the room and down the hall, telling her to slow down but not doing anything to make her calm.

Neither girl noticed the shadow outside the door, Lavi standing just outside of the library as he listened in on the sister's conversation with one another.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello again! XD here's the next part for those of you who may or may not actually be reading this! XD haha i hope you enjoy it!

Read, enjoy, remember to review! XD

Chapter 4:

The next morning dawned far too early for Theresa's liking; she woke up wound tightly around her sister, Rosaline's arms wrapped tightly around her body in return. Having woken far earlier than her sister, Theresa took a moment to inspect her sister: the long, thick hair that framed her small face and (even though they were currently closed) big eyes, her dainty nose and slightly parted lips, the slight swell of her still developing breasts underneath the white sleeping gown she wore, her pale skin and soft hands.

With a quiet sigh, Theresa brushed Rosaline's hair gently with her hand, fingers trailing through the untangled strands easily.

A quiet knock interrupted the silence of the moment, and Theresa pulled away from Rosaline with another gentle sigh. The younger girl whined in her sleep and grasped blindly for her older sister as she unconsciously mourned the loss of shared body heat, but then settled down once again.

"Yes?" Theresa whispered, opening the door slightly. Fully expecting Krory or Lulubell, her eyes widened when she saw Lavi on the other side of the door, fully dressed, looking slightly uncomfortable. Without thinking, she opened the door even wider, a rush of concern filling her body. Lavi had never done this before, why was he suddenly standing before her door? "What is it?"

"I was wondering," the red head seemed to be talking through gritted teeth; his hands were behind his back, though the way the material of his white shirt kept twisting around the visible part of his arms suggested he was twining the fabric nervously. His eyes refused to meet hers, instead seeming to find the ceiling in the room remarkably fascinating, "if perhaps you and the Lady Rosaline would join me for breakfast."

"Why?" Theresa asked instantly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Lavi pursed his lips, but made no move to answer, setting her on guard instantly. Pulling the door shut so that only she was visible, Theresa glowered at the red head that refused to look down at her. "Why?" She repeated firmly.

"Is it so surprising," Lavi ground out, "that I want _my wife_ and her sister to join me for one meal?" The emphasis he placed on the two words made chills go down Theresa's spine. With a fierce scowl, she stepped out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her.

"It is when you've spent the last week avoiding me like the plague." She hissed. "What are you plotting, Lavi? Why are you suddenly so eager to eat with us? Why have you allowed Rosaline to come here?"

"Why are you so suspicious?" As he retaliated, Lavi's emerald eyes finally met Theresa's gold brown; the cold anger that was always present in his gaze when he looked at her and a sudden nervousness clashed together awkwardly in them, and Theresa felt her guard drop slightly. "Wasn't it you who wanted to see your family when you pleased? You who wanted us to get along as best we could, given the circumstances under which we met?" Theresa felt her defenses drop with each word Lavi spoke, and to hide it she wrapped her arms around herself, still staring up at her taller husband. "This is what you wanted, and since I've apparently nothing better to do, the least I can do is make sure you're happy while you are my wife." His words sounded rehearsed and forced, and Theresa frowned.

"Has Bookman contacted you in some way?" She questioned quietly. Lavi's eyes darted away from hers briefly- - -so briefly that had she not been looking for something like that to happen, she would have definitely missed it- - -but before she could open her mouth and tell him off for following orders from someone he claimed to hate so, the door behind her opened and Rosaline appeared, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Tyki-pon?" She mumbled sleepily, her amethyst eyes opening and closing slowly against her fist. Adam's nickname for his eldest daughter, adopted from the very thing that her mother used to call her, brought a fierce longing to return to her home in the castle with her family; Theresa pushed the useless feeling to the side, focusing instead on reassuring her half-awake sister in the doorway. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's fine, sister." Theresa moved quickly, going around her sister and turning the young girl around so that she faced the room again. "Hurry and ready yourself for the day; Lavi has insisted that we have breakfast with him this morning." The last sentence had the desired effect; Rosaline's eyes lit up as she gave her older sister a wide smile over her shoulder, and the younger seemed more alert now that she knew she would be dining with her sister and brother-in-law.

"What a wonderful idea!" She said excitedly, pulling herself away from Theresa's insistent pushing and waving at Lavi over the older girl's shoulder. "We'll be out shortly, Lavi, so don't begin eating without us!" Lavi sent the girl a small, slightly forced smile, holding the more energetic girl's gaze until Theresa slammed the door in his face and leaned her back against it. She sighed heavily and Rosaline gave her sister a mock disapproving glare, raising her eyebrow in a silent question. "He's trying, no?" Rosaline huffed as she pulled her night dress over her head. "Give him that, at the very least. It's more than you can say you're doing, Tyki-pon."

"All right, Rhode." Tyki copied her sister's movements; though the younger moved towards the cases she'd brought from home and the older moved aside the dresses that lined her closet.

After a moment that was more than likely far longer than Lavi had anticipated (every dress Theresa tried on got a disgusted face and a resounding negative from Rosaline until the younger girl finally took it upon herself to go into the closet and dress Theresa in an emerald form-fitting dress with few fancy lace designs and a string that crossed the front of her dress decoratively), Theresa and her sister entered the dining room to find Lavi standing at the head of the table, discussing something quietly with Krory. The much taller manservant smiled widely, nodding his head every now and then as he agreed with whatever it was Lavi was telling him. They appeared so engrossed in their conversation, neither one noticed when the girls entered the room. Rosaline and Theresa shared an amused look before Theresa cleared her throat delicately and caught their attention; immediately, Lavi turned a dark shade of crimson, nearly matching the hair on his head, though Krory's smile only seemed to widen.

"Good morning, Mistress Theresa, Mistress Rosaline!" The servant greeted warmly, bowing slightly. "Breakfast will be served shortly. Miss Lulubell and Miss Lenalee wanted to ensure that everything is being prepared to your standards, so they've taken over the kitchen and have been cooking up a storm all morning."

"Thank you, Krory." Theresa responded just as warmly, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders and steering her to sit next to Theresa. Krory bowed again and left, leaving Lavi and the girls alone in the dining room.

"Good morning, girls." Lavi said. His voice sounded less forced, more welcoming than Theresa had ever heard it before. He was still looking determinedly away from them, but his entire demeanor was suddenly more open than either had ever really seen it before.

"Morning, Lavi." They replied, Rosaline with a wide smile and Theresa a tad unsurely. They stood awkwardly for a moment, watching each other, before Lavi made a gesture with his hands and the girls sat down; Lavi followed suit soon after, the food appearing before them the instant they were seated comfortably. Lulubell, placing a plate of delicious-looking eggs and toast, with several slices of bacon and a small bowl of porridge, leaned over and whispered something about streams in her mistress' ear. Theresa, unsure, gave her lady in waiting a confused look, but Lulubell placed her finger against her lips and smiled mysteriously.

The entire breakfast was awkward and stilted; Rhode's voice was the only constant. She talked about the castle and how empty it was without Theresa, about her lessons and how the boys were doing. Lavi seemed to be restraining himself, almost physically biting his tongue to avoid talking. Rhode seemed to notice this and purposefully directed questions at him, asking them over and over until he finally bit out a quick response to please the younger Mikk. Tyki hid her smile by bending her head down and focusing on her breakfast, looking up every now and then to say something quiet to Rhode.

"We should do something today, all three of us!" She exclaimed suddenly, jumping to her feet in excitement. Tyki looked at her, amusement on her face, and Lavi looked away, hiding his expression from the girls.

"Like what, little sister?" Tyki asked, her amusement lacing her words.

"A walk!" Rhode cheered, lifting her fork in the air. "Or we could go into town- - -isn't there one nearby? There would be, right? We could go there. Oh! Or I heard that there might be a lake around here somewhere- - -"

"I have things planned for the day." Lavi cut across the girl. Rhode froze, fork mid-swing, before the girl looked at him with wide, disappointed violet eyes.

"Oh." She said quietly; slowly, her fork dropped down to her plate, her other arm coming to rest on the table by her plate as she sat down slowly. "I see." Tyki could see the disappointment radiating off of her sister, though Rhode tried to hide it by smiling as best she could at Tyki. "Well, I'm sure my sister and I could have fun between the two of us." She shrugged slightly, dropping her gaze down to her plate again. Her fork scraped against the porcelain, Rhode not eating so much as moving her food around her plate. "I mean, it is always just the two of us, so…"

Tyki glared fiercely at Lavi across the table as her sister's voice drifted off into nothingness. The red head (despite his most likely strict upbringing as Bookman's grandson, the only word to describe his sudden movement under her golden brown gaze was 'squirmed') squirmed uncomfortably.

"Fine!" He snapped after a long silent moment, making Rhode jump up in shock at his sudden break of silence. Tyki smiled smugly, crossing her arms over her chest while Lavi glared back at her. "As you wish, Lady Rosaline. We shall go out together for lunch."

"Truly?" Rhode's eyes widened again in joy, and the nine year old didn't seem to be able to contain herself; she jumped out of her seat again and raced around the table, wrapping her arms around Lavi's shoulders and pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulled herself away, unaware of the red that now covered Lavi's cheeks and ears, and all but flew to Tyki's side. "Did you hear that, Tyki?"

"I did." Tyki smiled at her sister, petting at her hair absently while shooting another smugh smile at Lavi. The red head scowled back, sticking his tongue out childishly at the sisters.

"Krory!" The tallest manservant appeared suddenly, Lavi placing one elbow on the arm of his chair and his cheek on his hand, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

"Sir?"

"Do me a favor and prepare them for the day." Krory bowed once and departed as quickly as he appeared; as he did, Lavi turned a bored eye to the sisters. "You may want to get changed." He said dryly. "You'll not want to ruin those pretty little dresses of yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa!" Rhode yelled, her voice a mixture of excitement and terror as she tried to control the horse below her. The majestic animal, a pure white stallion that Lavi had picked especially for the young girl, obeyed by slowing down and stopping. The girl sent a wide smile back to Tyki, Lenalee, Lulubell, and Lavi, turning the horse around and encouraging it back.

"Having a good time, little one?" Lavi asked as she passed him, amusement dancing in his green eyes. Rhode nodded firmly, sending Tyki one of her mischievous smiles.

"I am, Lavi, thank you." She righted her horse, bringing it right next to the red head's; said red head watched her warily until the younger girl said what was on her mind. "I'll race you to the top of that hill there!" Without waiting for a response, Rhode nudged her horse firmly, and the white stallion burst forward as quickly as it would allow itself with an unfamiliar rider at its reigns. Tyki watched, laughing when Lavi rose to the challenge and urged his horse to the hill after her.

"Go, little sister, go!" She yelled, holding firmly onto the reigns of her own obsidian horse and not allowing it to go further than a steady walk; neither one of the girls had ever been on a horse before, something Lavi had either found out through Lulubell or, more likely as the blonde lady in waiting was still not talking to the master of the house, Lenalee. He had apparently decided that they needed to be able to ride, and as such, taken both the girls and their ladies in waiting with them to have lessons. Lenalee seemed to be a natural; the girl admitted shyly that she had ridden before she had come to the castle, and though her stay had weakened the skill she already had, she was able to pick them up again as easily as the wind. Lulubell was a bit worse for wear- - -it had been many years since she had been on a horse, and so she started off slightly unsure of herself. It took only half an hour before the blonde was riding as well as Lenalee.

Tyki, though, was far more nervous. Lavi had laughed at her incompetence before they had even started, which had been right after breakfast and she and Rhode got changed, and it only got worse the longer they were out. She was terrified of the creature below her, though it was mixed in with the awe she felt for such an animal, and couldn't make it go any faster than a brisk walk. Lavi had doubled back several times, trying to encourage her to move faster, but Tyki refused. He gave up after a moment, instead coming back to ensure she was all right on the horse and the path they were on.

He doubled back again now, pulling to a stop by the young woman and walking at the steady pace she set for herself.

"How are you, Theresa?" He asked solemnly, bringing a smile to her face as she reached over and shoved him lightly.

"You needn't ask that every single time you come to check on me, Lavi." She scolded playfully, shaking her head in exasperation. The red head grinned at her, lifting one of his eye brows up his forehead until she rolled her gold brown eyes and responded. "As well as I could be, I suppose."

"We'll stop momentarily, I promise." He told her with a reassuring grin. "Just after this hill, and then we'll have lunch."

"Does that mean we've finished for the day?" Tyki questioned. Lavi shrugged knowingly, urging his horse onwards once more. Tyki watched him go with pursed lips- - -the red head had been secretive all morning, starting with a semi-quiet breakfast and the orders to meet outside the doors of the estate, to the destination of their current trip.

"Here we are!" Lavi told Tyki with a large grin a few moments later. Tyki rolled her eyes skyward, but the red head didn't seem to mind. The hours spent riding apparently loosened his spirits enough that nothing she would have usually done would offend him, and she found herself smirking slightly with fondness at the open expression on his face.

"Are we to eat here?" Rhode asked excitedly, pulling to a stop on the other side of Tyki. "How exciting! We haven't had picnics since we were little, Tyki!"

"I know, I know!" Tyki laughed at the uncontainable excitement Rhode harnessed, trying to keep an eye on her sister as the girl raced the horse around her in circles.

"Krory has a lunch packed for us." Lavi announced, holding up said basket from a bag he kept at his side while riding. Rhode's eyes seemed to widen even more, impossibly, and the girl all but pulled her horse to a harsh stop, jumping off before the animal was properly settled.

"Let us go then!" The nine year old cheered, leading the way to the best spot (in her mind) for the picnic to be held. Lavi laughed, following after her. Tyki smiled, stopping her horse and allowing for Lulubell to help her down. They all followed them easily, Lulubell and Lenalee pulling a blanket from the basket and laying it out for them to sit on.

As soon as everyone was seated, Lulubell and Lenalee included, Rhode tore into the basket, shoving food in everyone's hands.

"What was your family like, Lavi?" Rhode questioned easily, when they had all settled down to eat. Tyki froze, remembering the harsh answer she had gotten when she had asked a similar question; instinctively, she prepared herself to defend her sister's innocent question, watching Lavi with a wary eye.

The ride had apparently loosened up Lavi more than she had anticipated. Instead of instantly getting defensive, the red head seemed to consider the young girl's question seriously.

"I suppose my father was an easy spirit." He started. "I've heard the old man say many times that he had never approved of my parent's marriage. However, on that note, in his eyes, nothing and no one was good enough for my mother. She didn't care for his instructions, though, and married my father anyway." Lavi grinned impishly at the girls. "You could say my mother was somewhat of a rebel. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with."

"Did she ever meet the late King Malcolm?" Rhode asked; she had all but abandoned her lunch for the moment, her violet gaze wide and locked on Lavi. The red head shrugged.

"I'd heard rumors, when I was younger," He said thoughtfully, emerald gaze at the sky above them, "that she had once been engaged to the ruthless tyrant himself. It was supposedly the same day their marriage ceremony had been arranged that she had left him standing alone at the alter and married my father instead. Her serving girl was the woman he had eventually ended up marrying."

"How romantic!" Rhode sighed happily, gazing at the distance with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I wish there would be someone like that for me."

"Malcolm didn't marry a serving girl." Tyki said, scandalized. "He would never sink so low!"

"Would he, if she had said she had riches elsewhere?" Lavi challenged. Tyki opened her mouth to argue, but lost the words she had as she thought about it carefully. "Think. How else would Tricia be so gentle, Neah so forgiving? It certainly didn't come from the father. He's all but the definition of cold and ruthless."

"And Alenia?" The red head shrugged again, this time only one shoulder going up to his ear and down again.

"That wild woman takes after her father a bit too much for my liking." Lavi said. "Mark my words, she will sell out her family if that's what it takes to win the throne." A thought seem to have struck Lavi, for the red head practically jumped with barely concealed curiosity. Rhode abandoned her daydreams when Lenalee offered the girl a slice of cake; apparently, Krory had taken the younger girl's sweet tooth into account when he packed them the lunch. "Speaking of family, it's a wonder anyone can speak so highly of your father. All I've ever heard about him was how kind, and intelligent, and loving he is and whatnot." He continued with a careless wave. "But, wasn't it through him that you were related to King Neah?"

"Malcolm was my mother's brother." Tyki answered stiffly. Lavi looked at her.

"Truly?" He didn't wait for her answer, just leaned back and tilted his head. "Huh. Explains a fair bit, I suppose. Your mother supported the late King Malcolm?"

"Mother was a secret rebel." Rhode piped up from her spot next to Tyki. The younger girl seemed to only be half paying attention to the conversations around her- - -the one between Lavi, Tyki, and herself and the one between Lulubell and Lenalee- - -most of her attention on the food before her. "She and his late highness King Malcolm almost never spoke with each other."

"Was she?" Lavi asked Tyki, the older girl a more reliable source as she wasn't distracted by food.

"She was a practicing Catholic." Tyki answered quietly. "Malcolm found out and put her to death, along with the others she had been with at the time." Lavi watched her quietly, and Tyki played almost awkwardly with the edge of her dress. "I was nine years of age. I've never heard such screams of pain. It terrified me, but I had to stay strong- - -I had the boys and Rhode with me, and I couldn't afford to frighten them any more than necessary."

"I was eleven." Lavi told her, looking away from Tyki but glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I remember that day. I didn't realize that it was your mother that had died." Tyki looked at him fully, and he shrugged almost carelessly, though his shoulders gave away the tenseness in his body. "My parents were among those caught with her. I had already been with the old man, so nothing really changed for me- - -with the exception of my parents not coming to check on my progress with my lessons every other week or so."

"Is that why you turned out the way you are?" Tyki asked curiously, pulling her knees up to her chest. Lavi shook his head, a smile crossing over his face at her innocent question.

"No." He responded after a moment. "Krory wouldn't let me become like that at so early an age." The red head looked over at Tyki again, his emerald eyes glinting in mischief. "It did not stop me from sneaking out and going wild without his permission."

"So you've always been a wild boy!" Tyki gasped with mock surprise, placing one hand on her chest over her heart, the other going against her forehead, her knuckles scraping the edge of her hair line in her rush. Adam's eldest daughter pretended to swoon into her sister, causing the younger girl to break into giggles and shove lightly at Tyki.

"Be silent!" Lavi tried to order, but he was laughing as well, ruining the serious tone he was going for. His attempt only made the girls laugh harder, and it wasn't until Krory pulled to a stop before them did they even realize that he had been approaching.

"Master Lavi, Mistresses Theresa and Rosaline, Misses Lulubell and Lenalee." The tall man greeted easily, though his face betrayed the worry.

"What is it, Krory?" Lavi asked seriously, all traces of humor gone from the three of them. The tall manservant pointed towards the house, his expression turning more grim as he did so.

"Master Bookman has made an appearance at your house, sir, and is requesting to see both the master and his wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa and Rosaline rushed through the hallway, stopping short in the entrance to the dining room. Bookman Sr. sat at the head of the table where Lavi had sat only a few hours previous, a cup of tea by his hand and a pile of papers before him. He was reading them intently, unaware of the girls gathered in the doorway watching him.

"Go to the library, little sister." Theresa said quietly, her hand on Rosaline's arm. The younger girl shot a hopeful look at her older sister, but Theresa shook her head firmly. "Go."

As Rosaline shot off in the direction of the library, Lavi came to stand next to Theresa with a blank look on his face. Their gazes met briefly before Lavi seemed to stand taller; he walked into the room easily, leaving Theresa to scramble after him as lady-like as she could.

"Grandfather." The red head greeted coldly, coming to a stop at the seat next to the old man. Bookman looked up, seeming unsurprised at the sudden breaking of silence, just as Theresa stopped next to Lavi.

"Ah." He said, his voice carefully neutral. "The happy couple."

"Afternoon, Lord Bookman." Theresa said cordially, ignoring the brief glare Lavi sent her way. "Have you come from the castle? How was the trip down?"

"Much too long for an old man like myself." Bookman replied shortly. He stood up and turned to face them fully. "But bearable."

"What is it you want?" Lavi asked, cutting across Bookman's next sentence. Theresa gasped quietly in shock, but Bookman didn't even seem to notice.

"I came to check up on things." He answered with a careless wave. "It appears Adam has sent his daughter to do the same."

"Adam sending his daughter and you coming down here are two different things." Lavi snarled quietly, but Bookman appeared to have lost interest in his grandson and instead turned to Theresa.

"How are things, my lady?" He asked her instead, sending what Theresa thought was supposed to be something of a friendly smile, but came off as more of a harsh grimace. "My harsh, brute grandson has treated you fairly?" Theresa felt both men's weighted gazes on her; Bookman's cold and probing, Lavi's curious and (though it was slightly hidden) panicked. She carefully wrapped her arms around her body, drawing into herself slightly as she scrambled for an answer.

They had had so few interactions with each other- - -the jabs at their first meeting, the brief tussle in front of the entire castle after their wedding, their fight their first night home. None of their interactions showed any hint at a successful marriage, made worse by their near-constant separation and avoidance of each other. There was no doubt in Theresa's mind that that was exactly what Bookman expected, nay, _wanted_ to hear. And though it was the truth, Theresa found she was having trouble getting the words out.

And yet….

Lavi had allowed Rosaline, her sister Rhode, to come visit when he could have easily denied Adam's request out of spite. He'd swallowed his pride and apologized to her first, a feat that Theresa knew by experience was nothing easy, and had given in when she tried to make her sister happy. And the look on his face when they had been riding, or when he had talked about his family, made Theresa realize that there was more to him than his actions and cold words. Though he was still somewhat of a stranger to her, she felt she knew him better than…well, perhaps not Arystar Krory but certainly better than Bookman Sr.

This was beginning to turn into what she wanted. Though it was barely there and fragile as a butterfly's wing, a sort of friendship was beginning to bloom between them. Theresa could feel her answer balanced high above it, knowing that her answer could either strengthen this new bond between them or sever it completely. All it took was one word; she was suddenly terrified of answering incorrectly.

"Yes." She said quietly. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she managed to meet Bookman's dark eyes with determination. Though Lavi said nothing, she could almost feel the shock radiating off of him. "He treats me well. Just earlier today, we had been having a good time out in the meadows."

"All three of you?" Bookman asked curiously, his eyebrow lifting. Theresa felt her legs shaking slightly under the weight of the old man's gaze, and she took a silent breath to steady herself.

"That's right." She said firmly. "Since we've arrived, Lavi has done nothing but ensure my comfort and happiness in this household." Without thinking, Theresa took Lavi's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Lavi closed his mouth, gripping her hand just as firmly.

"Interesting." Bookman drawled. He turned suddenly, a sharp finality to his movements. "Begone, child. I must speak with my grandson alone."

"What you say to me can be said to her." Lavi hissed through clenched teeth. "You've no right to order us about like this in our home, sir." Bookman whirled suddenly, the back of his hand catching Lavi's cheek and forcing his head sideways; his gaze met hers as he gasped quietly in pain. Theresa squeaked loudly, unable to contain it, jumping back and relinquishing her hold on Lavi's hand.

"Go. Now." Bookman warned her quietly. Eyes wide with surprise and slight fear, Theresa looked to Lavi; the red head seemed unable to do anything, but she caught a faint nod- - -his permission to leave. Backing out slowly, Theresa kept her gaze on Lavi until she felt her back hit the doorway.

As she exited, she could already hear the lecture Lavi seemed to be receiving, though she ignored it, focusing instead on her footsteps until she was completely out of the earshot of Bookman's rant.

She ran down the hall to the library, where Rosaline was supposed to be entertaining herself.

"What's going on?" Rosaline asked as Theresa burst into the room. The older girl said nothing, just slammed the library doors closed- - -no easy feat- - -and stormed into the room, all but throwing herself into her usual chair. "Tyki? What's happened?"

"Bookman." Was all that escaped Theresa's clenched teeth. Now that she was away from his sharp gaze, Theresa could feel the anger building up in her. Who did this man think he was, to come into her home- - -it was with a jolt that she realized this place had turned into _her home_- - -and order her about? It mattered not the power he had, he was still a guest in her household, in Lavi's household (and that jolted her even more- - -how had her opinion changed in so short a time? She had only been here a little over a week!). Bookman Sr. had no right to be doing such things, and Theresa was appalled at the ease with which Bookman did it.

"What's happened?" Rosaline demanded, pouting childishly and crossing her arms. "Tell me!"

"No, not now." Theresa shook her head and forced a smile to her face. "Go, pick out a book so that I may read to you for the moment. Perhaps Lavi will send someone to retrieve us for dinner, or when Bookman is gone." Rosaline glared, but did as her older sister asked. Theresa could hear the younger girl stomping through the shelves and sighed.

What a long day this was turning out to be.


	6. Chapter 5

Here it is, finally, for your viewing pleasure~~! XD haha or reading, howsoever it actually is. XD i hope you guys forgive me for the long update, i've had much to do. and i didn't get to do what i wanted with this chapter, so i'm slightly unhappy with it. XD ah well, there's still time, so it's fine. XD i hope you guys like this update! XD

Read, enjoy, remember to review! XD

Chapter 5:

It was a few hours later, Rosaline almost asleep where she was curled up in the chair, Theresa still reading to her, when there was a knock on the library door. Sighing lightly, Theresa placed a bookmark on the page and closed the book quietly. Standing with a reassuring smile at her sister, Theresa moved towards the door and opened it.

Lavi stood at the other side of the door once again, his face set firmly in a scowl. His head was tilted slightly away from her sight, and though he had knocked the red head didn't say a word when the door opened to reveal him. The two stood in silence for a few moments, Rosaline watching intently but tiredly from where she was seated in the chair, while they seemed to study each other quietly.

"What did Bookman want?" Theresa asked softly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Lavi cleared his throat, his lips pursing tightly before he opened his mouth to speak.

"The old man insists that he joins us for dinner." He said after another moment. His voice was cold and slightly raw, and he winced away when Theresa reached out a tentative hand to him. She pulled away slightly in surprise, but then forced herself to reach again- - -she refused to allow the wall Lavi was trying to build between them to go up once again. With determination, Theresa reached forward and placed her hand on Lavi's hidden cheek, ignoring the harsh intake of breath that came from Lavi and turning his head slowly.

Underneath her fingertips was the beginning of a dark purple bruise, vibrant against his skin where Bookman had slapped him. Theresa felt her heart pound in her chest, her eyes widening in shock. When Lavi pulled away from her again, she didn't stop him.

"Lady Rosaline, come." He called over her shoulder instead, keeping his gaze on hers in a silent plea. Theresa frowned slightly, trying to decipher the mixture of pain, anger, obedience, and...the pleading. "Dinner is to be served soon."

_Don't make a fuss, please._ Theresa tried to form words, but the red head subtly shook his head. _They've seen, but the servants are used to such a treatment from Bookman._

"No." Rosaline stared at her sister for a moment before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Lavi never took his eyes off of her, surprised at the word that had slipped through Theresa's lips. Her own gold brown eyes sent their own message. _Just because they are, doesn't mean I am. I do not have to stand for such treatment of anyone._

"You must come to dinner, Theresa." He said, shock apparent in his voice and in his eyes. His silent message changed, but Theresa fought against it in order to stand her ground.

_Please._

"I have to do no such thing." She snapped back. "Just because Bookman orders such a thing means nothing. This is where I live, not he, and therefore I do not have to answer at his beck and call."

"You don't understand." Lavi reached forward and gripped her shoulders tightly. Rosaline had stood and come to stand by her sister's side, her arms still crossed firmly across her chest. "You do not refuse a Bookman what he wants. Especially not one like my grandfather."

"I can refuse if I want." Theresa crossed her arms defiantly, mimicking her sister. His voice rang in her head. "He has no power over me."

_Please, don't make me go through an event like this on my own._

"You are far too stubborn for such a supposedly quiet girl." Lavi groaned, releasing her shoulders to rub at his temples in irritation.

"Yes, I've been told it's one of my finer qualities." Theresa retorted dryly, giving Lavi an unimpressed look. A war raged in her mind- - -while she refused to allow her sister near Bookman if he was as cruel as he seemed (though it was unlikely; two different versions of the man were currently fighting to take dominance in her mind. It was giving her a headache, but she wasn't able to redirect her thoughts.), at the same time she felt it would be cruel to leave Lavi to hold his own. Still… "Lulubell can bring my meal and Rosaline's to my room. We will eat there in peace, despite what your grandfather wants." The red head had survived dinners alone with the man until now. Surely one more wouldn't do much harm to him?

Lavi leaned down slightly, placing his mouth by Theresa's ear and grabbing onto her shoulders firmly when the girl tried to pull away in shock.

"He means to make some sort of point with us." The red head hissed in her ear. "What does it look like if you told him we had been getting along, and then you refuse his request to dine with us?"

"What point could he possibly make from dinner?" Theresa hissed back in reply.

"I don't know!" Lavi answered in frustration, his grip on her shoulders tightening to a painful point. Instead of frightening Theresa, as it had when they had encountered each other in the hallway of Neah's palace, the young girl found herself worried on Lavi's behalf. On the other hand… "But this is not something you can avoid and pretend like everything is fine. You must come. Both of you."

_Please, Theresa._

Silence rang after his last words, almost echoing in the library around them. No one moved; Theresa could feel Lavi's breath against her ear, feel the heat from his hands. She could almost feel Rosaline's judging gaze on them both; after a long moment of thinking, Theresa moved slowly, placing her hands softly on Lavi's arms.

"If you insist," She said quietly, almost inaudibly. Defeat welled up in her, but she ignored it steadfastly in order to keep Lavi still. "If you think this'll help us against whatever it is you think your grandfather is planning, then we'll come to the dining room for dinner."

Lavi pulled back, emerald eyes wide. Theresa could see where relief filled them, where moments ago had been a slight panic.

"Thank you." With a nod at Rosaline, Lavi turned and waved slightly over his shoulder. "Dinner will be ready shortly, be prepared girls."

"What on earth was that?" Rosaline asked as they watched Lavi walk down the hall.

"I'm not sure." Theresa replied slowly, a frown marring her face. With a sudden jolt, the older girl realized that Lavi hadn't shown her younger sister the bruise on his face (because she was so young, such a thing still frightened her from time to time, and had she seen it she would have surely made a fuss); her heart swelled as she realized that the red head was protecting her sister, "But now I'm curious as to the relationship between Bookman Sr. and Lavi."

She had never seen Bookman act anything other than aloof and polite, the times she had seen him around the palace. Granted, Theresa had never actually spoken to the man, but Neah had always regarded the man highly and spoke almost fondly of him. Neah always spoke with amusement of his intelligence and dry wit.

But Lavi, who had apparently grown up under Bookman's roof, appeared to have an opinion of the man that was on the other end of what Neah thought of him. It was almost unnerving, the way Lavi had Bookman ingrained in his mind.

"Does this mean you're going to use your gift?" Rosaline asked curiously, eyes wide with an excitement that had nothing to do with the dinner that was coming up. "Can I watch?"

"Possibly." Theresa smiled, mind racing with plans. A few seconds later, what Rosaline said dawned and Theresa shook her head negatively. "No, it may be easier if I do this on my own." Rosaline shrugged.

"Shall we go eat?" She asked, biting her lip to push down the smile that threatened to break out on her face. Anything to do with Bookman, just by appearance alone, had a somber feel to it. With the same attempt to keep from smiling, Theresa took her sister's hand and nodded once.

"Let us go." The girls followed Lavi down the hallway to the dining room

Dinner with Bookman, Theresa found, was infinitely more awkward than breakfast with Lavi had been that morning. Lavi sat at the head of the table, where he had that morning, and Theresa and Rhode sat where they had. Bookman sat to the right of Lavi, his gaze moving from the silent figures of Rosaline and Theresa to the subdued form of his grandson. An unidentifiable servant with tightly pulled back hair and scarred hands (probably one of Bookman's own), Krory, Lenalee and Lulubell stood against the wall, hands folded in front of them, eyes all but glued to the floor below them as silence resounded in the dining hall.

"How have you found your stay, Lady Rosaline?" Bookman asked, his voice shattering the silence around them. "Everything to your liking?"

"I thought, perhaps, Lavi or my sister would want to know that." Rosaline said quietly, her movement stopping the moment Bookman's voice rang out in the room. Both men stopped, Bookman's eyes narrowed.

"We are at the dinner table." He said, not lowering his volume. Rosaline bowed her head slightly, violet eyes glancing first at Lavi then at Theresa as if asking what she was supposed to do. "If you answer now, you save one of them the trouble of asking you later."

"That is true, Lord Bookman." Rosaline answered, her voice still quiet. Her eyes remained on Theresa, questioning what should fall from her lips next.

"My sister is doing quite well in our home, Bookman." Theresa answered for her sister instead, focusing her eyes on her plate. She felt everyone's eyes turn to her, Bookman's burning more coldly than her sister or Lavi's, and she forced herself to look up and meet the old man's gaze only. "She has been enjoying her stay with us, and will continue to do so after you leave. And she has no reason to answer a query of yours about our house if neither Lavi nor myself have not brought it up to begin with."

Silence rang around them again. Rosaline was looking slightly mortified, keeping her face down lest Bookman turn his gaze on her once more. Bookman and Theresa were engaged in a sort of staring contest, neither willing to remove their gaze from the other. In Theresa's peripheral vision, Lavi placed both his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. Though he wasn't looking at her, Theresa could feel the disapproval in her actions, read it in his body language- - -

Bookman's hand swung out and crashed into the forearm closest to him, knocking it off the table cleanly and forcing Lavi to pick his head up lest it crash into the table and his food. The red head did so, sending a slight glare at the side of the old man's head as he did what was silently instructed.

"Rude child." Bookman sniffed haughtily, breaking eye contact and resuming his eating. "I should have a word with Adam about the lack of manners you've been brought up with."

"I have manners, sir." Theresa contradicted, heat blazing in her eyes at what had occurred so naturally in front of her. "Just not when it comes down to stuffy old men who think they can come into my household and expect to be anything other than a respected guest in it." Rosaline snorted quietly, snickering until Lenalee (who'd come over to make sure the smaller girl was all right) gently tapped the back of her head in disapproval. Bookman looked back at her, gaze passive and blank in his surprise. Lavi made no such gesture to hide his shock, openly gaping at her with wide eyes that communicated his surprise…and pride.

"A sense of humor as well, apparently." Bookman commented dryly. Theresa smirked in his direction, lifting her wine glass (the wedding present from the old man himself, heavy on its own and much heavier filled with the crimson liquid) in a mocking salute before drinking. "Adam sure knows how to raise his girls."

"On the contrary, Lord Bookman, it's just myself that proves to be so witty." Theresa ignored Lavi's muted groan, keeping her fierce gaze on Bookman. "Rosaline is as a girl should be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evening, Lavi." The red head in question looked up at the sudden voice in his doorway. Tyki leaned against the polished wood, hands folded across her chest under her arms. The nightgown she wore for the evening was a dark emerald (Rhode did like to choose that color for her, it seemed) satin, the fabric folding and twisting on itself even though she didn't move.

"Theresa." He replied slowly, sitting up. Lavi had been leaning against the headboard of his bed, a book in his lap though he had been staring off into the distance. He closed it now, twisting slightly to give her his full attention even as his eyes darted around the room. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Have you any time to play a game?" She asked, innocence lacing her voice. Her tone made Lavi instantly suspicious, his emerald eyes narrowing at her.

"What kind of game?" He asked slowly. Theresa shrugged, glancing around his room. It was just as big as the one she and Rhode were in now, if not even bigger- - -this room must have been the room meant for the two of them. It was lavishly styled, with a window that opened to the wooded area behind the house,

"Hm?" Tyki brought her attention back to Lavi when the red head repeated his question, and an innocent smile slid onto her face as she revealed her hand, a deck of playing cards in her grasp. "A simple game. Nothing too hard, I swear to it."

"Why do I feel like I will regret this?" Lavi asked, rolling his eyes heavenward even as he motioned for her to join him on the bed. Tyki squealed, pretending not to hear his question, running forward and all but jumping on the bed. The mattress moved a bit from her excitement, but both ignored it in favor of facing each other on the bed, knees crossed. Lavi placed his elbows on his knees, his face on his hands, and looked at Tyki expectantly. "Well?"

"I swear it's a simple game." Tyki smiled, pushing herself back a bit on the mattress so that there was an adequate amount of space between the two of them. "My father taught my brothers and myself how to play. None of us are any good, really, but it's a fun pastime, at least."

"How do you play?" Lavi asked, seeming resigned to his fate.

"Well, each player- - -that's what my father calls us," Lavi rolled his eyes, but Tyki ignored him, shuffling the cards slowly, "Gets five cards each. You are allowed to switch cards once, as many cards as you wish, and whomever has the highest hand of cards wins. Simple as that."

"Simple, she says." Lavi snorted. "What constitutes as the highest hand?" Tyki stopped shuffling and placed five cards face-up on the mattress between them: a four, a three, a seven, a ten, and a five. All but two of the cards were different; the four had what appeared to be an onyx clover or club. The three and five had a crimson diamond decorating it. The seven had hearts, and the ten had what appeared to be something resembling a shovel head- - -a spade.

"This is not technically a winning hand." Tyki explained. "In fact, in the event I fold, the only way you could win would be with your highest card- - -in this case, the ten." Lavi nodded in understanding as she collected the cards, shuffled, and lay out another hand of five. This time, the cards were two sevens, both crimson though with a heart and diamond design, a four with clubs, a three of diamonds, and a two of clubs. "This is called one pair, because of- - -"

"The two sevens?" Lavi questioned dryly. Tyki smiled up at him and nodded, reshuffling the cards once more.

"This is a two pair." She said, laying out two fours and two sixes, along with a three. "Two pair defeats a pair, and a pair is greater than a high card."

"Say we both got a pair." Lavi drawled, watching as she took the cards again. "Or we both have a two pair. How do we determine the victor then?"

"For a pair, we would compare the two hands, and the hand with the highest pair wins." Tyki said easily, shuffling not stopping as she answered the red head's question. "Same with the two pair."

"And if we have a pair with the same number?" Lavi pressed.

"Then we turn to the other three cards in our hand." The girl said patiently. "Highest card in hand wins. In a two pair, it goes on to the next pair to decide." Lavi opened his mouth again, and Tyki pressed on. "If that is the same, it is up to the extra card to decide the victor. Again, highest card wins." Lavi nodded, apparently satisfied, and Tyki lay out another hand: three threes, a seven, and a five. "This is a three of a kind, which defeats the pair and two pair."

"I'll assume that you are telling me the winning hands in order from least likely to win to most likely." When Tyki nodded once, Lavi waved her onwards and leaned back again, alternating his attention between the cards she laid out for him to see and Tyki herself. "As you wish, then. Explain away."

"This is called a straight." She continued as she laid the cards on the bed. A ten, nine, and eight in spades and a seven and six in hearts looked up from the mattress. Tyki paused a moment, looking over the cards and Lavi. The red head, though paying complete attention, looked bored and ready to kick her out. "There are others, but in the spirit of the game and the essence of time, I'll explain them later and go onto this one. This is called a royal flush." Tyki said, collecting the cards after Lavi had studied them for a few moments and laying out a pattern of ace, king, queen, jack, and ten in crimson diamonds. "Though not always played, nothing could beat a royal flush." Silence rang out for a moment, the red head studying Tyki critically. She stared back impassively, and after another few seconds of silence, Lavi leaned back against the headboard in defeat.

"All right, let's get on with it then." Lavi sighed heavily, hand outstretched for his cards. Tyki shuffled thoughtfully, pretending an idea had just come to her. The red head rolled his eyes, withdrawing his hand. "What is it now, Theresa?"

"This is a betting game, you know." Lavi's eyebrow went up in surprise.

"A betting game?" He repeated slowly. "Why on earth did Adam teach a girl how to bet?" Tyki flushed, but refused to allow it to affect her the way Lavi wanted it to.

"Yes, a betting game." She sighed. "Unfortunately, we've nothing to bet against each other."

"You seem to have a solution." Lavi pointed out dryly. Tyki smirked, finishing the shuffling and handing the red head a card face-down.

"Indeed." She said, placing a card face-down in front of her leg. "How about we do this instead- - -we play a game, and the victor of that game gets to ask one question of his or her choice." Lavi snorted at the stress Tyki placed on the word 'her', but the girl steadfastly ignored it in favor of placing another card in Lavi's hand. "Loser must answer honestly, no exceptions." She finished handing out the cards- - - five for each- - -and held out her hand. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." The red head rolled his eyes, but shook the girl's proffered hand.

"Wonderful!" Tyki grinned, sitting straighter and picking up her cards. Across from her, Lavi did the same, and silence descended on the two of them as they inspected their cards. Almost shyly, Lavi took two from his hand and held them face-down to Tyki.

"Two cards." He said quietly. Tyki nodded, placing her hand face-down on the mattress and taking Lavi's cards. She handed him two more, careful not to look, and looked at her own hand one more time.

A two pair. Tyki mulled it over, the edge of her finger pressing against the edge of the card. She had known where all the cards in her deck were, even with all the shuffling and explaining she had done for Lavi; as such, she knew the red head had, at the very least, a straight. If she tried, she could get a higher hand, but what would be the point in that? She wanted Lavi to feel free to ask what he wanted as well, after all. This was not her just conniving her way to find out what she wanted to know- - -this…well, Tyki mused as she stopped rubbing the edge of the card, this could prove to be a sort of bonding experience, like the horse ride and picnic.

"Show cards." She said after a moment's silence, placing her cards down and revealing two sixes, two fours, and a seven. "Two pair."

"Flush." Lavi mimicked her, placing down two face cards, a seven, a three, and a ten in diamonds. "My question." Tyki nodded her agreement, and the red head opened his mouth before shutting it with a snap, clearly thinking on his question.

As he thought, Tyki collected the cards, feeling the familiar weight of them as she shuffled them easily. Among her brothers, Rhode, herself and even Adam, Tyki was the best player. It had less to do with luck than actual skill and practice; she would often, while taking a break from her studies, shuffle and reshuffle the cards, setting up the cards as if she were playing others instead of just herself. She knew the deck of cards, any given deck, almost as intimately as she knew herself, if not more so. The knowledge of that alone tipped the game in her favor dramatically, Tyki knew, but she knew how to be fair at least- - -already, she'd allow her husband one win.

"What was it like?" Lavi's voice finally pulled the younger girl from her thoughts, her golden brown eyes darting up to meet Lavi's emerald curiously. "Growing up with the King?"

"With Neah?" Tyki blinked in surprise, shock growing when Lavi nodded. Clearing her throat slightly, she shuffled the deck slowly to give herself something to do. "I suppose….it wasn't any different from before."

"Before?" Lavi asked, curiosity seemingly peaked though he tried in vain to look uninterested. "How old were you when you went to live in the castle with him?"

"It was just after my mother died." Theresa admitted quietly. "I remember quite a bit, I assure you, of how we lived before we moved to the palace." She stopped shuffling, a nostalgic look creeping onto her face. "It was odd, at first. We were all so somber and quiet, even little Rhode, and though Neah tried his best…" Theresa shrugged, absentmindedly dealing cards. "It took us a long while to truly appreciate staying in the castle."

"How old was Neah when you came to live in the castle?" Lavi asked slowly. Tyki smiled mysteriously, placing the deck of cards on the bed beside her.

"One question, one hand, Lavi." She said, holding up the cards to half hide the smile on her face. "You were lucky I answered two. Look at your cards, and see what you've got." The red head scowled and looked down, moving the cards in his hands around carefully. Tyki chuckled to herself, moving the cards around. A royal flush in hearts was in her hand, and she watched Lavi pick out two cards and hand them to her. "Show your cards." She said after she handed him two more in return.

"Straight." Lavi grinned, proud of himself until Tyki placed her cards down on the bed between them.

"Royal flush." She said, barely managing to suppress her grin at the surprised look that completely overtook Lavi's face. "My question."

"How?" Lavi asked, inspecting her cards as Tyki thought.

"On the subject of childhood," She started, pretending to think over the question, "what were your parents like?" Lavi blinked, startled out of looking the revealed hand over and meeting her curious golden-brown eyes.

"My parents were like any other, I suppose." He answered carefully. Tyki snorted and collected the cards, shuffling the deck and enjoying the feel of the cards in her hands.

"Were they strict?" She asked instead, smirking. "Were they kind? Strange? What was your childhood like under their roof?" Lavi sighed heavily, leaning back against the headboard as he thought over her question.

"My father was a decent man." He started after a small moment, emerald eyes slightly glazed over in memory. "He treated my mother with love and admiration, and my old grandfather with fear and respect. Before he had married my mother, he had been a worker." Tyki's face flashed confusion, and despite the fact that Lavi wasn't looking at her, he seemed to realize she was lost and elaborated. "He worked at the Bookman house as a gardener, and he would leave flowers for my mother every morning for her to wake up to. It was nothing short of a miracle she even looked at him twice, let alone left an arranged marriage with a king to be with him."

"And your mother?" Tyki breathed, entranced in the story her husband was telling her; Lavi was looking out the window again, his eyes and voice far away. The moon, a small crescent in the sky, was still giving off enough light to illuminate the face lost in past memories. Lavi's vibrant crimson hair- - -so bright and warm in the sunlight during the day- - -was muted slightly, dulled and cold; it wasn't as out of control, falling and framing his face. It brought out his eyes more, made him look a bit younger than he actually was.

It also brought out the dark bruise on his cheek, and Tyki felt a rush of compassion for the red head across from her.

"My mother was a free spirit, in a way." He answered obediently. "She never wanted to marry Malcolm, even before my father began leaving her the morning flowers. Bookman used to say that she always had her head in the clouds, spending her days dreaming and drawing instead of meeting the young king, or doing whatever my old grandfather had tasked her with. She looked for love and life in everything, and stood up for what she thought was right even if it was going against her father. She didn't have your book smarts," his eyes were brought back to the present as they moved to look over Tyki, and though he didn't move the young girl felt her breath rush from her body as he watched her. "but she had her own type of intelligence and used it to her advantage as much as she could."

"They must have been a force to be reckoned with together." Tyki told him warmly. The deck lay in her hand, forgotten, as she listened to Lavi speak. The red head shrugged one shoulder, a small smile blooming on his face.

"They were a bit like Lord Sheryl and Lady Tricia." He commented softly. "They remind me most of my parents."

"Surely your father wasn't such a fool like Sheryl." Tyki commented dryly. Lavi snorted, though it was more in amusement than anything; it was proved when the red head suddenly burst into laughter, shocking Tyki slightly though she didn't show it.

"You call him a fool to his face?" Lavi asked between snorts of laughter; they grew when Tyki nodded solemnly. "Oh, what I would kill to see his face when you say that to him."

"You'll be sorely disappointed." Tyki said. Lavi's laughter was contagious- - -within a few moments, she felt a smile crossing her face and her own laughter welling up in her stomach. "No matter how many times I tell him, he doesn't seem to understand what I say. Each time rolls right off of him like I said nothing." Lavi's smile never dimmed as he looked at her, hand outstretched slightly.

"Let's go another game." The red head's smile turned into a challenging smirk. "I'll beat you this game."

"I highly doubt it." Tyki snorted (should her father hear she had done such an unladylike thing, surely he would scold her; in light of the events, though, she couldn't bring herself to care. After all, she was married now, and had no reason to listen to her father), shuffling once more and dealing the cards easily. "Just remember to answer honestly when you lose, Lavi."

The sun woke her the next morning. Groaning in protest, Tyki reached for her sister blindly. After a moment of searching, her hand hit a warm body and she, in her sleep-filled state, crawled as best as she could closer to it; sleepily, Tyki curled into it, wrapping her arms around it and snuggling into the shoulder in her face. Yawning slightly, Theresa felt a smile creep slowly across her face when she felt a hand carding through her loose brown hair- - -

She shot up suddenly, eyes wide with surprise. The hand in her hair was too big to be Rhode's, and it occurred to Tyki now that she had no memory of ever leaving Lavi's room after their last game.

"Good morning, Theresa." Lavi's dry voice, laced with amusement, came from her side, though it sounded as if the red head was still lying down. Flushing darkly, Tyki scrambled around the bed, her motions jerky and forcing the bed to bounce slightly. The deck was in a mess around the couple, some cards bent slightly from their movements as they slept. The darkly colored comforter was pooled around her waist, meaning that at some point in the night either Lavi or one of the servants who checked on them in the night had covered the two of them at some point.

"What time is it?" She asked as a response, her heart pounding in her chest; pride and embarrassment refused to allow her to turn and look Lavi in the eye. How could she allowed herself to have fallen asleep? She remembered the games played, though the questions asked were foggy and a bit of a blur, the answers lost in a haze of sleepiness and muffled laughter. There had come a point where she had sprawled out on the bed to be more comfortable, and then…

Nothing. She couldn't remember a single game after that, meaning she had inadvertently fallen asleep…and Lavi had allowed her to stay and share the bed with him.

"Why did you let me stay?" Her hissed question gave her the courage to twist her body around and look at Lavi, though when she did her face flushed even darker.

"What was I to do?" Lavi asked sarcastically. Her earlier assumption had been correct: the red head was still sprawled across the bed, his hands folded behind his head on the pillow. Tyki's sitting up had pulled down the comforter to his waist as well; apparently, sometime during the night he had decided he was too hot and had removed his shirt. Tyki squeaked, turning even redder and twisting her body around again. Her hands flew up and covered her face, hiding both her flush and her mixture of horror and amusement; Lavi's chest was ghostly pale, a stark contrast to his slightly tanned arms and face. "It would have been rude to wake you and force you to walk across the house to your own room so late at night. Servants would have seen you and talked, and then all types of ridiculous rumors would end up flying around. It was simpler to just allow you to sleep here."

"And what of what they say now, when they see me leaving your room this early in the morning?" Lavi shrugged carelessly, sitting up and stretching; though she tried not to, Tyki felt herself twist slightly, peeking at Lavi out of the corner of her eye as the red head stood and walked to his closet.

"Nothing worse than what they would have said if they found you roaming around the halls in the dead of night." He tossed back, his tone just as careless as his body language. Tyki scowled at his back and slipped out of the bed as well, her hands trying in vain to tame her hair.

"You're a hopeless creature." She shot at him darkly, opening the door slightly and moving to peer into the hallway to ensure the path to her room was empty. Just as she opened the door, though, she came face to chest (clothed this time, thankfully) with none other than Arystar Krory III. The older servant raised an eyebrow in question, though shock was written plainly on his face. Tyki squeaked loudly, jumping back and pulling the door open more in surprise. "Krory!"

"Lady Theresa." He responded, his voice carefully blank even as a flush began creeping up his face. "What a surprise."

"Good morning, Krory." Tyki smiled nervously, her breath coming in small pants and her cheeks darkening almost violently. The taller male moved out of the way slightly, and Tyki walked calmly past him. She waited until she heard him entering Lavi's room and start talking to the red head before bolting as quickly as she could down the hallway to her room, cheek's flushed with crimson.

"Oh, Lady Theresa." Krory called after her, sticking his head out of the room; Tyki skid to a stop and turned, her night dress flowing along her body as she acknowledged the taller manservant. "Master Bookman is leaving this afternoon. You'll be expected to see him off until the next time he visits."

"Thank you, Krory." Tyki said breathlessly with a small curtsy before watching him enter the room again. Waiting a few moments longer, just in case he had any other last minute messages to tell her, Tyki stepped back slowly until she was fully around the corner.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! Whoever is still reading this, thank you for your patience. College is hard. I don't like it. XD haha anyway, this feels like a filler chapter for me, no clue why. Lucky! XD haha they're getting there, it's happening! XD so yea, enjoy.

Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Chapter 6:

"Why are you called Tyki?" Tyki blinked and looked up from her book. She was curled in an armchair, surrounded by several leather-bound books, the one in her lap taking up the entirety of the space between arm rests. Her hair was down, curling slightly around her face and neck, falling down to her back. Across from her, Lavi sat at his desk, a pile of papers on either side of him; he had been alternately reading them over and glancing at her to watch the girl who was his wife read. Rhode had left almost a week previous (the younger girl in giggles as to what happened the night Tyki tried- - -and, as she explained to her sister with a crimson face and mortified expression, failed- - -to get information), and to keep her promise to her sister, Tyki had begun to read around Lavi when the red head would work on what he needed done. At first, Lavi had given her an odd look, but as the days passed and she continued her newfound behavior, he let it go. They never spoke to each other; he would sit in his office and work, and she would make herself comfortable in the only armchair in his study and read whatever happened to be her book of the day.

"I beg your pardon?" Tyki asked slowly, her finger pressing itself daintily to the last word she had been reading when her husband interrupted her. This was the first time since Rhode had left that they had spoken to each other, despite the quiet reading sessions while he worked. Tyki's heart was jumping in her chest as the silence around them broke for the first time by the sound of voices; she felt, in her heart, that perhaps the bridge between them was silently and slowly becoming less and less.

"Your family, it seems." He explained after a few awkward starts and stops. "The Lady Rosaline, I mean. And even Lulubell, at extremely rare times, such as this morning. They all call you Tyki." She blinked again and sat up marginally straighter.

"They do." She said carefully, tucking her legs in more and smoothing out the folds of her skirt under the book. "It is a nickname that one, or possibly both, of the boys had given me when they were younger, and it has stuck with me until now." Tyki shrugged and looked down at her book, wanting to continue her studies. "I suppose it shall stick with me for the rest of my life."

"How did they come up with Tyki?" The brunette girl smirked at him, eyes twinkling with something Lavi recognized as mischief, though it was tainted with a hesitation that was completely unbecoming on the young woman.

"Why so curious, Lavi dear?" She asked, the endearment said sarcastically. Despite their tentative, newly budding friendship, neither one made any type of move for the romantic relationship they supposedly had with each other; as such, any time anyone even hinted at the idea, Lavi would flush darkly and hurriedly resume what he had been doing. "Surely you don't mind what my family calls me in private. Is it possible that you wish to have that sort of companionship with me?" Lavi flushed, as Tyki had predicted, and forced himself to look down at his papers once more. Tyki's smirk faded into a pleased smile, returning to her book.

They sat in silence again; Lavi working and Tyki reading.

"My name is Theresa Mikaela." Lavi's head shot up when Tyki's voice rang across the room suddenly, breaking the silence between them once more. Her gaze was focused on the words in the book before her, but she spoke clearly to Lavi as if she knew she had managed to recapture his attention. "They wanted something that would combine my name together, and somehow decided that Tyki was a perfect combination. As such, they began calling me that, and soon everyone followed their lead." She peered at him from under her bangs, smiling shyly at him. "If you want, you may call me Tyki as well."

Lavi snorted slightly, looking down once again to hide the deep flush that had begun taking over his face once again.

"I shall continue calling you Theresa, thank you." He said stiffly, keeping his eyes focused on the paper before him. Tyki giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth when he sent a furious glare her way; though her giggles quieted, they didn't stop, as the glare in his eyes mixed with the flush on his face made Lavi look completely ridiculous.

"As you wish." She muttered coyly, glancing at the boy who became her husband. Tyki watched as he read stubbornly, becoming almost entranced with the way his eyes scanned the page, his fingers idly picking up a quill and turning it over in unconsciousness; her eyes followed his hand's movement as he signed a paper and moved on to another just as easily. The process repeated itself several times, Lavi unaware he had an audience and Tyki unable to pull her gaze from her red headed husband.

"May I help you?" Her eyes snapped up to his amused emerald ones, and then it was her turn for her face to fill with crimson; she'd been caught staring.

"No, no." Tyki leaned back against her chair, bringing the book up with her to hide her embarrassment. He caught her staring at him! It was fine in society's views, as they were married, and had been for a short while now, but it still made Tyki's face burn as if she had done something wrong.

And besides that, she absolutely refused to fall in love with Lavi. He may be her husband in body and on Earth, but she had no doubt that once she died and hopefully gone to Heaven, to live with the Lord God, she would be reunited with Neah once more. Tyki did not want Lavi's love and affection any more than he wanted hers; she believed her cousin, fighting the disease as he was now, would wait forever and a day for her to be able to be with him. Falling in love with anyone besides Neah, even her own husband, would be something similar to stabbing the older boy king in the back with a sharp knife. After all, Neah had told her to marry the boy, not fall in love with him.

Not that she was falling in love with Lavi Bookman, Jr., of all people! Tyki hastily corrected her thoughts with a slight flush that had begun lightly dusting her cheeks as well. After all, despite the progress they had made, Lavi was still Lavi and she was still Theresa. Their morals and personalities were supposed to be so opposite of one another's that anything other than their budding friendship was virtually impossible. Never mind that Lavi had allowed her to sit with him as he worked, or that after Rhode had left he now made an effort to sit with her for their meals, or that though he hadn't smiled again (not the way he had when the three of them had gone riding), he was slowly losing the cool, distant look that he wore when they had first married, changes that were surely more due to Rhode's visit rather than any other reason Tyki herself could come up with- - -

"Come along, Theresa." Tyki glanced up to find Lavi standing over her, his hand outstretched to help her out of the chair. Her thoughts had distracted her so much, she hadn't realized how dark it had gotten outdoors, nor had she heard the red head approach from his desk. She hadn't gotten much further in her book, her eyes reading the same sentence over and over again as time passed and her thoughts ran freely in her mind. "It is dinner time. We must freshen up, or Krory shall have my head and Miss Lulubell will have yours."

"Of course, Lavi." Tyki took the proffered hand, closing the book with her free hand as she stood beside the taller boy, smiling up at him gently despite the darkening flush taking over her face.

Their hands stayed clasped for a few moments after Tyki stood fully, their gazes locked on each other's. Lavi had moved so that his other arm was around her waist, his hand resting lightly and gently upon her hip while the fingers of his other hand began pressing small circles into hers. Tyki held the book against her body, her hand still clasped firmly in Lavi's; her body folded slightly under the weight of the book, making her lean slightly against Lavi's chest. Unaware of his action, Lavi took a step back. Theresa followed him thoughtlessly, and together they moved until Lavi hit the edge of his desk with his back. He leaned slightly against the wood, pressing Tyki closer to him as he did so. Tyki followed willingly, their eyes searching each other's as both recognized an undefinable emotion in their significant other's eyes. To anyone watching the moment, they appeared to be a young couple completely in love with one another.

A bell rang, and the spell was broken.

Tyki pulled away first, her face almost scarlet, and excused herself quickly; she was gone before Lavi could even blink.

Lavi jolted, surprise making his eyes go wide at the cheerful noise that disturbed them. He turned to his desk- - -when had they moved against it?- - -and retrieved what he had accidentally knocked over during the silence that had enveloped him and Theresa; the small bell to summon Krory or any other available servant.

Lavi pressed his lips together as he held the silver little noise maker to his eye; he had been debating on whether he should be annoyed with the damn thing for interrupting what could have been a loving moment between he and his wife, the first one since they had married, or grateful to the little thing for stopping him from doing something he would have regretted later with the horrible young wench when Lulubell appeared.

Her blonde hair flowed down her back in a braid, her dress simple and slightly dirty from her day's work. She was rubbing her hands on an apron, peering into the room curiously.

"Did you call, Master Lavi?" She asked, her dark eyes meeting his own.

"No, it's fine, Lulubell." He waved dismissively, his thoughts still on the silver bell. "Nothing to worry about, I promise." Lulubell nodded her head once, her gaze breaking from his to peer around the room once more.

"Dinner is ready." Lavi nodded distractedly; Lulubell studied the young man before her, her hands pausing in their motions momentarily. "Perhaps, milord," his emerald eyes darted to hers, and she almost smiled at the burning curiosity in them at that moment- - -she had never addressed him if she didn't have to, not after the first night they had spent here and she had scolded him as if he were a child- - -but she kept her amusement to herself. "Lady Theresa might be a bit more open with you if you would just treat her the way you have been recently."

"And how exactly have I treated her differently recently than I have any other since we married?" Lavi asked her, eyebrow raised. This time, Lulubell allowed her amusement to form on her face in a slight smirk that reminded the red head of Theresa's; slightly mysterious, but completely and totally mischievous, giving the impression he wasn't about to hear something he'd like.

"Well," the hand maiden drawled slowly, "You have yet to begin an argument with my mistress in the past few days. Instead, you have listened to her as she spoke and allowed her to do as she pleased in the house as well as the area around it. For today, at any rate. You've even allowed the Lady Rosaline to visit her recently, and let her stay for as long as she pleased." Lulubell's dark eyes twinkled happily, making the smirk on her face seem less threatening. "If you keep this up, sir, you shall have her in love with you faster than anything I shall ever see in my lifetime." Lavi spluttered incoherently, his face turning crimson as Lulubell bowed and left the room.

Lavi rushed after her, catching himself in the doorway.

"I don't _want_ her love!" He yelled down at her. Lulubell turned, her eyebrow raised. The young woman was already halfway down the hall, preparing to look for her mistress and remind her that dinner was prepared. "She's nothing but a child!"

"You are a child as well." Lulubell called back. "And a child's love for another is no sin, I believe."

Lavi snarled wordlessly and slammed the door shut behind him as he stormed to his study, frustrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a slight blur to Tyki.

She didn't recall seeing Lavi at breakfast, nor again at lunch. As it was, she was barely able to leave the room; Tyki walked silently through the house, almost as if she were a spirit, her mind a mess of jumbled thoughts.

Surely their friendship wasn't comfortable enough for such events to occur, was it? It was still new, even after a week, and Tyki knew such things shouldn't be rushed lest they fall apart too quickly. And certainly things were moving too fast, as shown with how quickly they had pulled away from each other at the slightest distraction; it was almost as if they had been doing something wrong, and they were terrified of being caught by anyone around them, much less a servant.

And yet…Tyki couldn't get the thought of how close he was out of her mind. How his arm felt wrapped around her, his warmth against her felt even through the heavy book between them. Neah had never tried to hold her so familiarly, and the thought of the boy king even attempting to brought a bright flush to her face. With Lavi, for some reason, it had seemed so natural, comfortable even, and Tyki wasn't sure how she was supposed to continue on with such a thought. She wanted to write to her sister, if only to tell another what had occurred, but at the same time she wanted advice from someone more experience, and Lulubell would no doubt jump at the chance to help her mistress…and, yet, she wanted to keep it a secret, a memory only to be shared between herself and Lavi.

"How is one supposed to feel towards the one they are married to?" She asked Lulubell as she readied herself for bed that night. Lulubell, in the midst of hanging her clothes, paused and looked towards her young mistress with a slightly confused look in her dark eyes.

"Come again, milady?" Tyki flushed heavily, refusing to look at her lady in waiting. She sat primly on the bed, her hands on her lap, staring intently at the smooth lines of her palms, the length of her fingers, wishing she was anywhere but where she was currently seated; despite having started the conversation herself, Tyki could feel the embarrassment creeping up her neck.

"When one is married," She repeated slowly, "how is one to feel towards their spouse?" Lulubell 'hmm'ed in response, thinking over the question and how to respond while she placed her mistress's clothes away.

"I suppose there should be attraction." She mused, carefully speaking. "Trust, definitely."

"Trust?" Tyki relaxed on her bed and looked curiously at the blonde woman, inviting her to sit beside her. The blonde 'hmm'ed in response once more, turning Tyki as she thought and beginning to brush the long brown hair before her absent mindedly.

"Yes." She said finally, silently counting the strokes she made with the brush (_1, 2, 3…_). "Trust that your spouse will support you. Trust that they will not commit adultery, or steal, or deceive you." (_10, 11, 12…_) "One can hope that your spouse won't be abusive- - -"

"But in this day and age, it's a rare occurrence and a foolish hope." Tyki interrupted with a dramatic flourish of her hand; she managed it without moving an inch from where the blonde was brushing her hair, a much-practiced feat. Lulubell snorted.

"Apologies, Miss Tyki." She said instantly in response to her own unladylike behavior (_23, 24, 25…_). "But, I don't recall Master Lavi ever raising a hand against you thus far. And though he was infamous for his anger, Skinn has never laid a hand on my person. Your father never touched his wife in anger. And I know, without a doubt, that Lord Sheryl does the same with your beloved cousin."

"Yes, well, what of the Noah household?" Tyki shot back. She'd gained the upper hand and she knew it. The Noah household was a well-known, much-feared family in the Kingdom. Neah had a semblance of control of them, though it was though a tangle of lies and power, and still they did as they pleased. They were a violent, sadistic group; their women were as strong and violent as their men, their children as wild and free as beasts, their men fierce and strong as war bound tyrants.

They were also known as the counterparts of the Mikk family. The inner, more powerful family was led by a woman with long dark hair and wide eyes. She ruled the Noah family with an iron grip; it was she they turned to when in need of anything, and it was she who agreed to be ruled by the king. Anything she said, the family would do. In their home, her word, and her word alone, was law. She had a brother who was around the same age as Lulubell; it was he who carried out her orders, as the head of the Noah family refused to allow herself to be seen by the common nobles of the palace.

Tyki had seen him before in the castle; he was a giant of a man, tall and wide. His hair was dark and wiry, with small, pitch black eyes and a smashed looking face. At the time she'd seen him, he looked like he'd just come out of the poor end of a fight; his nose was crooked, eye swollen painfully, bruises covering his face. He'd had a woman with him, tall and elegant looking; she'd been glaring murderously the entire time Tyki had seen her, arms crossed and muttering curses under her breath. When he reached to grab her, she pulled away and bared her teeth threateningly at him, hissing loudly and scaring the maids nearby.

After him came another boy around Tyki's age, though she had never met him before, two girls, and another boy. There were several others, of course, but they were the main family, the more well-known group of the whole household. Each as well-known as the one before them, and each as widely feared.

"They don't count." Lulubell remarked stiffly (_37, 38, 39…_). "As it is, the only reason they're considered noble is because they bully their way into everything. They are nothing more than uneducated, wealthy cretins."

"Such a way with words, Lulubell." Tyki laughed. The woman smiled slightly- -nothing more than the quick upturn of her lip- -and continued brushing the long brown hair before her.

"It feels like it's been quite some time since you last smiled, milady." Tyki stifled the smile and grew serious again, intertwining her hands and sighing quietly through her nose. Lulubell stopped brushing the young girl's hair, allowing Tyki to turn and face her, though the young noble never looked her servant in the eye.

"Would it really be so bad," Tyki asked quietly, "to love two people at once?"

"That depends on the type of love, Miss Tyki." Lulubell responded in kind. "After all, one can only have one true love." Tyki nodded, taking in a huge breath of air and holding it for a few seconds before letting go of it loudly. A sliver of a smile crossed the young girl's face, and Lulubell was reminded that though she acted like a young woman, Theresa Mikaela Mikk was only fifteen years of age; a young woman in society's eyes, but still a child. A very confused child who had no one but her maid to turn to for much needed advice. Feeling the moment called for it, Lulubell carefully took the young girl in her grasp and pulled Tyki against her. The young girl shook slightly, and Lulubell shushed her gently, threading her fingers through long brown hair.

"Would Neah hate me if I loved Lavi?" Lulubell blinked, stilling for a brief second before continuing her actions.

Ah. So that's what this is about.

"I think," the blonde said slowly, "that His Highness would be adverse to you finding love in Master Lavi." Tyki sniffed quietly, tears of confusion gathered in her eyes though they were not yet falling. "After all, it was he who had agreed to you marrying him in the first place. I would think that he was not one to refuse you happiness, in anyway you would find it." Lulubell let a ghost of a smile cross her face and moved so that Tyki could lay down. "The hour grows late, milady. You should rest now, to be prepared to face the day tomorrow." Tyki followed obediently, thoughts mulling in her head as she did so. She spared a brief glance and smile at Lulubell; as soon as the woman was gone, Tyki lay awake the rest of the night, running thoughts through her head until day began to break over the horizon.

Dinner the night she last read in Lavi's study had been awkward and stilted, almost as awkward as the very first dinner they had together. With the lack of anger on both parties, Tyki found the only thing she could do was stare in silence at her meal while across from her Lavi did the same. The clinking of silverware against the porcelain plate was almost too much for her; as soon as she had eaten enough to fill her stomach, Tyki had risen and fled the table, barricading herself in her room and refusing to let anyone else in the rest of the night, including Lulubell. She had slept fitfully, her dreams torn between hacking coughs and childish voices and emerald eyes framed by flaming crimson hair.

And now, breakfast loomed before her yet again. She stalled as best she could, purposefully taking as long as she could to dress herself and prepare for the day, but as soon as she finished placing her hair in a simple braid there was a knock on her door. Steeling herself to come face to face will Lulubell after such a confusing night, Tyki opened the door- - -

And came face to face, instead, with Lavi himself.

The red head looked uncomfortable, but not extremely so, his face flushed red as he glanced down the hall.

"I've come to offer my apologies for the night before." He said softly. His hands were locked behind his back, his teeth worrying his lower lip when he wasn't speaking. "It was presumptuous of me to do such a thing, though nothing happened, and I swear upon my honor it will not happen again." His emerald eyes met Tyki's confused gold-brown, and a bit of amusement shined through the embarrassment. "Unless, of course, you still feel the Bookman name warrants no honor from me."

"No, I- - -" Tyki caught herself just as she threw the door open more, physically restraining herself from rushing the taller boy. Instead, she offered him a smile, stepping out of her room and closer to him. "I accept your apology, Lord Lavi, and offer my own for such a remark." Her smile turned coy and slightly embarrassed. "It appears that such a remark, though made in anger, was incorrect."

"So we'll let all bygones be bygones?" Lavi wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her down the hall towards the dining room. "And you'll join me for breakfast then?" Tyki nodded shyly, unable to say anything and facing the ground so that the very faint blush on her face would not be seen; if Lavi thought her actions were strange, he said nothing as they walked down the hall together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The field was open, and Tyki found herself spreading her arms against the warm breeze, closing her eyes and imagining she was a bird; the sun was warm on her face, the skirt of the simple dark blue dress she wore fluttering with the breeze. Her hair, braided in a simple braid that wrapped once around her crown, pulled back each strand of hair, leaving her face free to feel the warmth of the sun. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, reveling in it, before remembering her mission. With a slight sigh, the fifteen year old girl kept walking, looking for any sign of her husband lazing about. Despite their blossoming acquaintanceship, Lavi had mysteriously disappeared after the incident in the study; Tyki hadn't seen him since, at either meals or in the study. Though she vainly tried to deny it, the sudden disappearance of her husband was disconcerting, and she wanted to know what had changed that would encourage such behavior when she thought they had been getting along so well.

"Lavi!" She called, toying with the braid hanging over her shoulder. She continued walking, eyes searching the grass around and the sky above her. The field was quiet, a small brook running nearby, and Tyki couldn't help but smile at the peacefulness around her. "Lavi!"

Her dress, stopping at her feet, was tugged suddenly from behind; Tyki, startled, fell forward, barely able to throw her arms out to catch herself from hitting the dirt.

"It's unladylike to walk around outside with nothing protecting your feet, Theresa." Tyki felt a scowl cover her face as she pushed herself up to face the owner of the voice.

"And it's not becoming of a gentleman to pull the edge of a young lady's dress to make her fall, Lavi." She spat back, reaching over and tugging the edge of her dress out of Lavi's grasp. Settling herself more comfortably on the ground, Tyki faced her husband with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing out here, so far from the house?"

"It's a beautiful day." Lavi said, leaning back underneath the tree he had been resting under and closing his eyes again. "I felt it a waste to be indoors at a time like this."

"That's understandable." Tyki said shortly, crossing her arms. "But I want to know why you're so far from the house. You can't even hear anything from it from this distance, let alone see it. Why choose this spot?" Lavi didn't answer her; annoyed, Tyki looked at him to find him apparently sleeping. She scowled again, moving towards him to wake him up- - -how dare he fall asleep while she was speaking to him? She was his wife!- - -when the breeze returned, ruffling Lavi's crimson hair. Tyki froze, one hand outstretched towards him while the other held her weight against the grass below her.

Lavi looked serene, his young face looking younger and more innocent in the daylight. His hair fluttered around his face, creating an image Tyki wished she could capture in a painting. The sun glinted off of his skin, turning it an almost golden hue underneath the leaves sheltering him. He looked nothing like the man Theresa had married, nothing like the man who had met her in the garden at the King's palace; that man was harsh and cold, uncaring and wild. He was a drunkard and lover of whores, with no care to who was in his company before he spoke. This boy, however...he looked like a boy with no worries in the world, caught by nothing but the sun and the warm summer breeze. Innocent, and free, Lavi managed to look his age for the first time to his young wife. She was so transfixed at this new side of her husband, she didn't notice his hand rising until it caught hers in its grasp.

"Did you need something?" Lavi asked, cracking open an emerald eye to meet hers. Despite the fact that she had been caught staring, unlike the few days prior, Tyki felt a gentle smile cross her face. Stunned, Lavi felt his body relax more at the sight. The physical ease between the two had grown since the first time Lavi held her, something that was proved in the next few moments between the young couple.

"Krory sent me to find you." She said softly. "Apparently, while I tend to my study and chores, you're neglecting your own studies, my lord." Lavi groaned, pulling Tyki's hand until she lay on top of his body; ignoring her raised eyebrow at the sudden, uncalled for action and closing his opened eye once more, Lavi wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned up slightly, placing his forehead on the crook of her throat.

"I suppose that old man told you to bring me back however you can, am I right?" Tyki smirked, not answering, but Lavi took her silence as an affirmative. Rolling them over so that Tyki lay on her back and he on her, Lavi pushed himself onto his forearms and grinned down at her. "Fine. I'll race you back to the house."

"That's not fair." Tyki protested, pushing him up more so she could sit up properly. Lavi moved back easily, standing up and offering his hand to Tyki. She took it gingerly, allowing him to pull her up into a standing position. "You can easily run circles around me, my lord. I haven't been allowed to run freely since I was a very small child."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, my lady, but you have two brothers, correct?" Lavi asked, mischief making his emerald eyes sparkle in the sun. "Surely, you'll be able to keep up just fine." Tyki glared at him, pulling at the short sleeves of her dress to and lifting the material over her head. Flushing heavily, Lavi turned his gaze to the ground opposite his wife. A soft noise and the flutter of blue in the corner of his eye made him turn to where Tyki was, only to find the dress she wore abandoned in a pile at his feet. Flush prominent on his face, Lavi bent down and picked up the soft material, glancing furtively around for the young woman who was his wife. "Theresa...?"

"You're an awfully slow runner!" Her voice carried across the field from where she was, forcing Lavi to look ahead. Tyki laughed, waving at him from the distance of roughly eighty yards away, one hand in front of her mouth to ensure her voice carried. The thin, white spaghetti strapped undershirt barely covered her breasts and was tucked into an equally white skirt that fell just above her ankles, making Lavi flush even darker than he had when she stripped her dress.

"What are you doing?" He yelled back, running after her with the dress bunched in his hand. Tyki laughed freely, turning on her bare heel and running once more, this time from the chase her husband granted her. "Come back here at once! Theresa!"

"I'll return if you can catch me!" Tyki called back, excitement in her voice as she darted across the field. Lavi growled and ran faster, trying to catch up with her. As the distance between them slowly got shorter and shorter, Lavi felt his muscles tense in anticipation of catching the little vixen who would dare to undress in a semi-public area; Tyki, looking over her shoulder, squealed when she realized how much he was gaining on her.

The house had just become visible when she skid to a stop beside one of the walls, Lavi coming to his own stop just in front of her. Her dress in one hand, Lavi pinned her to the wall by placing both his forearms by her head, the material of her dress shielding one side of her face from view, his lower body pressing against hers to keep her from ducking under his arm and escaping. Tyki laughed breathlessly, both panting harshly. Their chests brushed with each breath, and Lavi locked his gaze on hers. For a long moment, the only thing filling the silence between the two was their panting breaths.

"That," Lavi breathed finally, "was a dirty trick, my lady. How came you across such methods?" The girl smiled up at him, laughter in her eyes, but Tyki didn't answer him at all. "I thought you couldn't run at all, Theresa. You shouldn't lie to your husband."

"You shouldn't believe everything I say." She shot back, her face tilted up to meet Lavi's gaze squarely. "True, I was raised to be a lady," Lavi snorted, and she used one of her arms to jab his side playfully, "and I don't have much experience running, but consider this, my lord." She raised herself onto her toes, bringing her mouth by his ear. Her breath was hot against it, causing Lavi to close his eyes and repress the shudder running through his body. Tyki seemed ignorant of what effect she had on her husband, as she continued to speak in his ear. "Though I was commonly seen with my sister, there is a six year age difference between she and I, meaning that my brothers and I share a four year age difference. In those years when I had only them for company, what did you think I spent my free time doing?"

"Not having teatime, clearly." Lavi rumbled softly, making Tyki giggle again. Her hand came up as she lowered herself down to her normal height, eyes locking with Lavi's once more as she gently, almost carefully, traced his face with her fingertips and palm. Their breaths caught as they looked one another over; Lavi inched forward just a bit, eyes searching Tyki's golden-brown as he did so. Tyki searched his gaze just as earnestly as he searched hers, the distance between them closing- - -

"Master Lavi? Have you returned yet?" Arystar Krory's voice sounded from somewhere nearby, making the couple spring apart, faces flushed darkly.

"I'm here, Krory, I'll be in shortly!" Lavi yelled back, shoving the dress he still held in Tyki's direction. She had barely touched it when he turned on his heel and fled, not meeting her gaze at all as he left her standing alone. Tyki bit her lip, her hand coming up to touch her mouth as she considered what had been about to happen between them.

Lavi had been about to kiss her- - -god save her, his lips had been centimeters away from hers; he had been about to kiss her. Tyki leaned against the wall, dress in hand, and closed her eyes as she regained control of her breathing. What on earth had she been thinking? This wasn't supposed to happen! It was a marriage of convenience, surely, even though it hadn't started out that way; there was no possible way the affections Tyki held for her King could have shifted into affections for her husband, no matter what she had said to Lulubell a few nights prior.

But how else would she explain such a thing? Tyki flushed as her actions caught up to her- - -she had been in her undergarments in front of Lavi, as she had taken off her dress to help her in their impromptu race. He had chased her, and she had allowed him to catch her. And catch her he did- - -pinning her to the wall, so close Tyki could smell his scent in the air around her, could feel his warmth against her legs and hips, could see nothing but his emerald eyes and crimson hair. His breath had been warm against her face, his eyes a darker shade of green she was used to, and the space between them growing non-existence ever so slowly. Everything was changing so quickly, there was no way for the young woman to keep up. At the beginning of the marriage, only two,* maybe three, months ago, Tyki wouldn't have dreamed of even being in the same room as the red head without wanting to murder him in his sleep, and now- - -

And now, Tyki was mortified to realize that she would not have objected his kiss; what's more, she would have welcomed it! The realization made her sink to the ground, her dress wrinkling in the tight grip she held on it. She would have let him kiss her and even worse, she would have kissed him back.

God help her, she would have kissed him back.


	8. Interlude

Interlude:

"We have a favor to ask of you, Your Highness." Neah opened his eyes slowly, his bedroom blurring around him as the sounds of someone approaching reached his ears.

As the days passed, he had felt himself grow steadily worse. He had no strength to sit up in his bed, let alone leave it, and his doctor had taken an almost permanent residence in his room. Today was one of the young king's 'better' days, according to the professional, meaning Neah was allowed to have visitors for a very short period of time.

"Who's there?" He asked groggily from where he was laying down. Wrinkled hands were placed on the back of his head, lifting it and helping the young boy into a sitting position as his vision cleared. "Ah, of course. Bookman." The old man leaned Neah against an unusual amount of pillows, the boy comfortable even as he sat up in his bed. His normally stern expression was harder than normal, causing the boy king to blink a few times before raising an eyebrow. "You look unnecessarily stern and unhappy at this moment, Bookman. What can I do for you today?"

"I come with a request from the council." The man stated clearly. "A request that upon your death, you name Theresa Queen of England."

"Theresa?" Neah's eyebrow shot even higher on his face, his head spinning and his arms shaking as he tried to push himself higher in his surprise. "You want Theresa, Theresa Mikaela Mikk, to be Queen? Why not let the rule fall to Alenia, as it should?"

"The change in rule will be hard enough in these times, Your Highness." Bookman told him firmly. "To have such a rule with a change in religion as well- - -one that your father fought to force out of his country, no less- - -would create chaos unlike anything England would ever be able to recover from. We are working with the best interests of the country in our minds, Your Highness, and right now Alenia's rule would run the country to the ground." Neah, who had closed his eyes and had been rubbing his temples to try and understand Bookman's words, blinked his eyes open once again.

Was Bookman insinuating what the king thought he was?

Surely he wasn't- - -he knew, more than anyone in the noble household, more than anyone in the country, how much Alenia desired to rule. Neah wasn't blind, or deaf, nor was he stupid in any way. Even at the young age of nine, he was aware of his sister's hatred for him, as well as the reason behind it. He knew that the older girl was more than likely counting down the days until Neah breathed his last, because as soon as his body was in the ground and his soul flying free amongst the Heavens, she would rule in his place.

What strength he had managed to gather when Bookman woke him was leaving him quickly; Neah could feel his limbs becoming heavier and heavier, could feel his body sagging against the pillows that held him up. Sweat gathered around his hairline and dripped slowly down his face, his eyes struggling to stay open. It appeared Bookman noticed his loss of strength as well, for when he spoke again, there was a quickness and urgency that hadn't been there a few moments previous.

"You must sign this document, Neah, stating Theresa as your heir to the throne so that when you die, she can take control of England."

"You would...have me...deny my sister...?" Neah asked slowly, his breathing more labored than it had ever been before. His eyes, halfway shut, struggled to stay open almost as much as he struggled the keep breathing. Much to the doctor's, and everyone else's, relief, Neah no longer suffered from the coughs that wracked his body, something the boy king thought was completely and utterly ridiculous. He was no longer coughing now, yes, but the lack of it provided a small relief when there were many moments where he still couldn't draw air into his lungs. "This is...her birthright...all you will accomplish...is having Alenia...furious with everyone."

"It's a chance we must take." Bookman insisted. "We cannot have England fall under the rule of the church once more. It's for the best, Your Majesty, please." Neah turned his face to the side, closing his eyes fully in an attempt to block out the situation around him.

He cursed himself for getting sick. His losing health was the whole cause of all this: Tyki being married off to someone else, his inherited kingdom in danger of falling under the Catholic Church's rule once again, the balancing act he now had to suffer through, forced to decide between his love for his cousin and his duty to his older sister. Which would reach him in Heaven, he wondered briefly, his sister's renewed and heightened hatred for him should he sign such a document stating that she must wait even longer to take control of the country; or Theresa's imagined anger at him having to have been coerced into placing her on the throne? If only he were healthier, if only he were stronger, if only this illness hadn't have taken a hold of him, if only it had left his body quickly when it was supposed to, if only...

But he wasn't, and it hadn't, and dwelling over the 'if only's was only making things worse.

"Your Highness, please." Bookman all but pleaded, in his own proud manner, "It's all drawn out already- - -all you need to do is sign." Neah scrunched up his face; did Tyki even want to be Queen?

Bookman's insisting stopped instantly, as if the younger boy had doused him with ice water. Silence rang sharply and loudly throughout the boy king's chambers, coming on so suddenly it threw the boy off for a brief moment. Neah must have asked the question out loud without realizing it.

"Of course." Bookman said slowly. "Who doesn't want to rule a country?" Neah's eyes opened a bit, a deep breath sounding watery and strangled passing through his throat. A feathered pen was placed gently in his writing hand, and he gripped it as tightly as he could. Despite his grip, the pen still fell from his fingers, the ink on it staining his bedsheets black.

Already, what little strength remained was leaving him again.

"You will...start a war." He breathed, his hand being guided to where he was to sign. Bookman held his hand firmly over the writing utensil and Neah's slack fingers, ensuring that Neah would not accidentally drop it again. "A revolution...which you cannot...control..." Nevertheless, Neah felt the tip of the pen press firmly against the paper. He let out a short breath, a smile crossing his face. His vision blurred, black creeping around the edges, and Neah could feel the slow, shaky movements of the pen as Bookman led his hand. "Long live...the Queen...of England ."

He wasn't sure which queen he meant as he signed the parchment.


	9. Chapter 7

So here's the next installment! XD somehow I feel this installment takes two enormous leaps forward, yet eight giant jumps back. Ugh. XD haha no worries, everything's ok...for now. XD

i don't own -man or the lady Jane. I hope you're all enjoying this story, whomever out there is still reading, and don't forget to review (shamelessly, I also take anonymous reviews, so you don't even need an account to review)! XD

Chapter 7:

"May I have a word with you, Lady Theresa?" Theresa looked up from where she had been sitting across from Lavi to find Lulubell half hidden behind the door, eyes trained solely on her mistress. The young girl frowned lightly, placing a bookmark on the page before her and turning to face her older lady in waiting. "It's rather urgent, you see, and I'd like to speak with you before I make any decisions on my own."

"Come in, Lulubell." Theresa said instantly, standing and moving across the table to stand by Lavi. He frowned at the maid's insistance, placing down the quill he was using to write down something that he wouldn't tell to Theresa, though he made no move to stand and simply watched the situation unfold before him. They had been in a companionable silence, and the disruption irritated Lavi's nerves just a bit. "What's happened?"

"Well..." The blonde woman trailed off as she pushed the door open and entered the dining room fully; a body followed her, limping slightly, with clothes that were filthy and far too big on what appeared to be a young girl.

"Oh." Theresa breathed, leaving Lavi's side just as the red head stood with wide emerald eyes. She knelt down in front of the girl, wanting a better look at her; in response, she grabbed onto Lulubell's skirts and shrank back slightly. Theresa sent Lulubell a questioning look, one which the blonde responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders, before returning her attention on the body before her.

"My apologies, milady." Lulubell said, her hand petting the long, mangled hair soothingly. The girl- - -for now that Theresa looked closer, she could tell that it was indeed a young girl- - -didn't appear to notice the motion, instead staring at Theresa with wide eyes and clenched hands. Theresa found herself wanting to give the girl her own soothing touch, but found that she didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already might be. Lord only knew what her family was like, and how she would react to being touched by someone of Theresa's appearance; while some have enjoyed the attention, there were just as many who would rather settle matters with violence, and there was no indication in the girl's posture where her stand in the matter was. "I found her wandering alone at the edge of the property on my way back from the market. She says that she's been traveling alone for a long while."

"Where are your parents, little one?" Theresa asked softly. She gave the young woman a look of deep distrust, sliding backwards against Lulubell more and practically hiding in the woman's skirt. Though it didn't answer her question, the fifteen year old girl moved just that much closer to her, keeping her eyes trained on the brown eyes before her as she slowly moved forward. Almost instantly, distrust sprang in her eyes and Theresa stopped, blinking slowly and watching to see if any of the mistrust faded in the younger's eyes. When it didn't, she resolved not to move any further. Theresa waited a few moments for the girl to answer her question and glanced up at her lady in waiting once more, eyes expectant. "What do you plan to do with her, Lulubell?"

"If I may, milady," Lulubell drawled slowly, wrapping a protective arm around the girl. "I would very much like to look after her. If she says she's alone, I very much doubt that someone is looking for her at this very moment, and I simply can't turn her away in hopes of someone else taking her in. Out here, in these conditions...they're more than likely going to allow her starve to death rather than offer her a scrap of bread."

"Excuse me!" Lavi snapped, and Lulubell's eyes moved to the red head in surprise, as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"My apologies, my lord." She bowed as best she could, though there was no sincerity in her voice. Despite her friendly teasing a few days previous, Lulubell still held a strong dislike for the master of the house. Lavi scowled at her, apparently remembering that the last time he threatened to fire her, the woman had easily put him in his place without so much as the bat of an eye. "I forget that people of your stature often dislike hearing the truth pointed out so abruptly and without other words to soften the blow. I shall endeavor to remember that in the future." Lavi scowled even more at her response; Theresa opened her mouth to try and build a bridge between the two, but Lavi spoke before she could.

"She can't stay here." He said firmly, crossing his arms. The girl whimpered, and it was all Theresa could do to make soothing noises and not glare at her husband. "There's barely enough money to take care of the county and ourselves. We simply can't afford to keep her here."

"We can so!" Theresa contradicted immediately, not taking her eyes from her study of the young child.

The girl was small, and more than likely much older than she appeared. She had long, matted hair that was an odd shade of blue, with brown eyes that seemed too big for her tiny face. Her features were dainty, delicate enough that if she were a noble, she would be in competition with Tricia for beauty. Her body was too thin, and Theresa had no doubt that underneath the baggy, filthy shirt she wore, her ribs were visible. Her feet were bare, sliding slightly against the stone floor as she began to panic a bit. There were cuts and scratches on her face and arms, blood trickling down and mixing with the dirt on her body. The girl was terrified, shaking and eyes darting all over the place, grip on Lulubell's dress tight enough that her knuckles were white.

"She can't stay here!" Lavi repeated to his wife irritably, running hand down his face. His tone made her jump and whimper again, and Theresa finally gave in to shoot him a glare from where she knelt. The red head ignored her, running his hands through his hair and gripping it tightly in places. It's messy demeanor became even wilder and messier, making the young man look half mad. "What would Bookman say if he came and visited, and found a peasant child in our house!"

"She is that, just a child!" Theresa insisted, gesturing wildly at the young girl in Lulubell's arms as she stood to face her husband fully. "Can you really turn away a young girl in need like that?" Lavi opened his mouth to respond, but Theresa had already turned back to look the shaking child in the eye. "What's your name, little one?"

She stared at Theresa with her big brown eyes, fear visible in them. For a long moment, Theresa was afraid she wouldn't answer again.

"My family used to call me Mimi." She said finally, her voice hoarse and scratchy. To the couple's surprise, there was a surprisingly thick accent in her voice that spoke of her coming from a different country. Theresa smiled gently despite the shock, reaching her hand out to Mimi. The girl shrunk back into Lulubell, all but molding herself against the lady in waiting's legs. In respect for the girl's space, Theresa drew her hand back easily, the smile never leaving her face.

"Ok, Mimi." She told the girl easily. "How about this- - -you can stay with Lulubell, and we'll bring you some food to eat. If it's all right with Lulubell, I'll even have you stay the night with her." Mimi's wide brown eyes went impossibly wider, and a brief smile flitted across her face before she looked at the blonde woman hopefully.

"If it's fine with my lady, then it is fine with me." Mimi beamed happily, and Theresa straightened.

"Krory!" She called out for the older servant, and he appeared in the doorway instantly; his dark eyes took in Lavi leaning against the table with his face buried in his hands, Lulubell standing in the middle of the room, an unidentifiable girl in her arms, and Theresa getting to her feet. His eyebrow rose in curiosity, but he said nothing, merely waited for his orders. "Fetch some food for us."

"Lunch has yet to be prepared, milady." Krory said slowly, confusion tinting his voice as his gaze darted to the young girl again.

"You see?" Lavi added, pushing himself off of the table. "Lunch isn't prepared. We've nothing to give her at all."

"Oh, hush." Theresa snapped at him, swatting his chest as he moved towards her. Lavi stopped, more out of surprise than anything else, and Theresa smiled down at Mimi. "Fetch us some bread and cheese." The girl jumped slightly in place, reminding Theresa of Rosaline just a bit, making her smile warmly and her gold-brown eyes soften even more. Childhood, she mused while watching the small girl, was such a precious gift that vanished much too quickly. "Some grapes as well."

"Of course milady." Krory bowed and closed the door behind him as he left. Mimi squealed happily, words escaping her mouth before she could stop them. The language was different, explaining the accent, but Theresa couldn't place it; she simply laughed when, at the end of her monologue, Mimi threw her thin arms around Lulubell's waist and hugged her tightly. Lulubell, though stunned by the action as it had been many years since even Theresa hugged her so enthusiastically and willingly, simply hugged the girl back; she sent Mimi a small, thin smile in response to the excitement that met her gaze in the form of a youthful face with big brown eyes.

"Sit her here, Lulubell, so that she may be comfortable as she eats." Theresa instructed calmly, moving around the room to set a place for the young girl. Lulubell did as she was told, leading Mimi to a seat in the middle of the table. Lavi, standing in the midst of the room, watched in astonishment as Theresa completely ignored his presence and took control of the situation. Running his hands through his hair for what felt like the millionth time, Lavi kept his emerald gaze narrowed on his wife, wondering what Theresa was thinking.

"What plans do you have for this girl?" Lavi hissed at her as she passed him by. She shot him a glare, but the red head followed his young wife. Krory appeared again with a drink for the younger girl, telling her in gentle tones that the food would be out momentarily, placing it on the table while Mimi and Lulubell sat down. The girl squealed again when she realized that the water placed before her was cold and fresh, and grabbed the goblet immediately. Her hands were small and thin, and she needed both hands to keep a sturdy grip on the cup holding the water. "We have no reason to keep her here, you know that, Theresa."

"This is my house as much as yours." She shot back, turning and facing her husband with a fierce glare. "I am offering food and a momentary roof for this poor child. It is the least I can do, and it is what we will do. Understand?" Shocked, Lavi could only nod in response to his wife's ferocity. Theresa smiled in response, glancing back at her blonde lady in waiting and the small child. They sat at the table together, Lulubell smiling and watching the young girl as she spoke to the lady in waiting in between inhaling the cold beverage before her. Every so often, the blonde would nod and murmur something in response to what the girl said. At times, Mimi made a noise of acknowledgement, and at others the girl actually put the cup down to laugh at what had been said. "I've never seen Lulubell so focused on a person before."

"She focuses on you like that." Lavi told her softly. Theresa shook her head, a smile gracing her features.

"This is different." She informed him. "I was the only one ever the focus of her attention. Not even Rhode compared to me in that respect. Which, in hindsight, was probably why she wanted Lenalee so badly." Theresa was acutely aware of Lavi's curious eyes on her, and continued before he could break in and say anything. "She's far from her home and her husband, and I am no longer a child. I do not need her now as I have needed her in the past. Yet she hasn't said a word of discomfort, or mentioned anything that could be seen as ungratefulness."

"So why the girl?" Lavi asked quietly, watching the duo again with a new perspective in his mind. "Does she have her own children?"

"No, she was with me so constantly she couldn't afford the time away from me if she had gotten pregnant." Theresa responded wistfully. It had always tugged at her heartstrings that Lulubell was so old and without children. Though the blonde insisted time and time again that Theresa was the only child she needed or wanted, Theresa often wondered if Lulubell ever longed for her own children in the darkness of the night. She had hoped that once she married the King, Lulubell would at least try for a child of her own; but then she was married to Lavi instead, and so that put halt to any plans Theresa might have made for her lady in waiting. It was unlikely that Lulubell would ever mother her own children with Skinn, and though it was through no fault of Theresa's own, the young girl still felt guilty about taking that chance away from her. Mimi would hopefully manage to ease that guilt, at least for a short while. It was another child for Lulubell to love, another little girl to play dress up and allow for the blonde to fuss over her the same way Theresa had been until she had been eleven years of age. "Perhaps this is her way of making up for that. Or, perhaps, she just remembers what it's like when she is the only thing keeping a child happy and sane." Lavi placed a hand gently on Theresa's arm, but as he did Krory appeared once more with the food Theresa had ordered him to bring; the girl slipped away from him easily as she directed him where to put it before ushering the two men out of the door while she and Lulubell tidied the girl up.

Mimi, despite her thin state, ate a lot more than Theresa expected. She ate all the bread Krory brought, as well as the grapes and cheese. Lulubell sat behind her, using one of Theresa's brushes to slowly and gently comb the tangles out of her blue hair, as the girl all but inhaled the food set before her. The young girl didn't so much as wince when Lulubell found a particularly tangled bunch of hair, she was so focused on the food before her; making Theresa wonder when the last time Mimi had eaten a decent meal, and why the girl had been so alone to begin with.

"Where are your parents, Mimi?" Theresa asked softly, watching the girl with an amused look on her face. The girl shrugged, looking at the grape juice dripping slightly off of her fingers as if debating before shoving the appendages in her mouth and sucking the sticky juice off. Lulubell winced slightly behind her, though Mimi didn't seem to notice, and reached around to gently pull her fingers from her mouth; Mimi shrugged and obediently allowed the blonde to wipe her hand for her, picking up the cup again when her hands were released.

"Mama told me to stay put, but then our house caught fire and I couldn't breathe." She explained without preamble, her focus never leaving the table. "When I got out, I couldn't find anyone- - -not Mama, or Papa, or any of my brothers. So I started looking for them, and I suppose I ended up here, huh?"

"Poor thing." Lulubell murmured absently, placing the brush on the bench beside her when the blue hair was all but shining from proper care and beginning to braid the blue hair. Mimi didn't move, barely breathing at the loving touches that came from gentle hands wrapping her hair in a plait down her back. "Well, if Master Lavi decides to change his mind, then you shall stay with us. We'll help look for your parents."

"I'll convince him as best I can." Theresa promised. She stood up, getting a napkin and placing it in a bowl of water. Approaching Mimi slowly, Theresa moved the wet cloth toward the girl's face.

The reaction was instant- - -the smaller girl all but flew backward along the bench, Lulubell's fingers getting snagged in her hair briefly before falling free of the blue locks. Mimi stared at Theresa with distrust in her eyes, her face twisted in a snarl, a soft hiss escaping from her mouth in defense. Her entire body was shaking, her hands clenched firmly against the wood. Theresa and Lulubell shared a frightened look before Lulubell took the cloth and gently moved towards the girl. Her narrowed brown eyes followed the woman's movements until the cloth was placed against her cheek, Lulubell rubbing gently to remove the dirt and blood on her face.

Mimi's tense body relaxed, her head tilting to follow Lulubell's soft easy movements subtly. She closed her eyes and hummed something under her breath, what sounded like a lullaby. Her fingers tapped out another rhythm against the wooden bench beneath her, her feet swaying. Mimi was a small creature, and her feet never touched the floor where she was sitting, even now as she relaxed her posture and came out from her sudden protective ball. Lulubell wiped her face and her neck, humming along with the small girl after a few moments, apparently knowing the song the girl wanted to hear and indulging her as easily as she had indulged Theresa; Mimi was so relaxed in the arms of her current caretaker that she didn't notice the worried glances between Theresa and her lady in waiting.

The question, however, burned in Theresa's mind- - -what had happened to this child?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyki knocked softly on the doorframe, her gold-brown eyes locked on the boy before her. Lavi looked up from his spot on his bed, frowning slightly when he saw his wife in the doorway to his room.

"Theresa?" He questioned slowly, placing a bookmark on the page before him and placing the closed book on the nightstand by his bed. "What's happened? Is everything all right?"

"It's fine, I promise." She smiled. Lavi didn't seem to believe her; he stood and crossed the room swiftly, placing his hands on her shoulders. Meeting the younger girl's eyes, Lavi searched the golden-brown orbs before him, speaking quietly when he opened his mouth.

"Something troubles you." He murmured. With a quiet sigh, the red head glanced out into the hallway before pulling the girl into his room, closing the door softly behind her. Both were feeling uncharacteristically nervous, but neither seemed to know what to do until Lavi pressed his hands onto Tyki's shoulders, leading her from behind until her knees hit the edge of his mattress. "Sit, Theresa."

Swallowing heavily, Tyki slowly made herself comfortable on the bed, acutely aware as Lavi did the same on his own side of the bed. They sat in silence for a long while, not knowing what to say.

This time, Tyki spoke first.

"You are," she said quietly, "so much more knowledgeable in this than I, my lord." Lavi touched her chin gently, making Tyki turn her face and meet his eyes as she spoke. The warmth and support she found there, despite the tinge of curiosity, gave her the strength and courage to speak louder. "I wondered...what would it be like, to be with someone fully?"

"Fully?" Lavi questioned her just as quietly. A deep flush covered Theresa's face, crawling down her neck and covering her ears. She couldn't bring herself to look Lavi in the eye, but couldn't find another way to word what she wanted; instead, still crimson, Theresa took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye, fidgeting uncomfortably. After a long, awkward moment, Lavi seemed to understand what she wanted to say. He turned crimson as well, flushing darker than his wife due to his fairer skin tone. His mouth opened and shut wordlessly several times, and each time Theresa felt her hopes lower dramatically.

"My apologies." She murmured, humiliation filling her. How had she read things so incorrectly? Perhaps, that day (oh, fateful day!), he hadn't meant anything by his closeness. He didn't mean to make her heart race, her breath shorten in ways that had nothing to do with their impromptu race. Perhaps he thought her foolish now, no different than the young ladies of the nobles who create fantastical worlds in their minds and whine pathetically when they remember their true reality. This was, she realized, a bad idea, and- - -

Lavi stopped her easily, his hand shooting out and grabbing her bare arm. His warmth on her suddenly made her pause, half off the bed in an attempt to escape. He looked at her, taking in her cascading hair, the thin satin night gown she wore for the night, revealing her leg as it hung off the edge of the bed; studied her flushed face and nervously twining fingers, her arm in his grip. Without a word, Lavi pulled her back onto the bed, not allowing her to stop until she rested in front of him once more.

"It starts with a kiss." Lavi muttered softly, releasing her arm. She felt herself fall in the familiarity of her husband, though her blood still decorated her face crimson and she couldn't meet his eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. Tyki raised an eyebrow, a small smile covering her face at the simplicity of the statement.

"A kiss?" He nodded slowly, looking unsure how far Tyki would take this.

"That's right. Like this, my lady." Lavi leaned in slowly, giving Tyki time to back out. When the girl didn't move, the red head placed his lips firmly against hers, their eyes sliding shut without hesitation. They sat close to each other, nothing but their lips and knees touching, Lavi's hands hovering by Tyki's face. After a few seconds of awkward stillness, they broke apart gently.

"Surely," Tyki breathed softly, "one such as yourself, with your reputation, could do better than that, milord." As soon as the words left her mouth- - -an invitation in all forms- - -Lavi surged forward, pressing his lips to hers firmly once more; he angled his head slightly, allowing his tongue to trace her lips several times before she reluctantly parted them. Her hands gripped his shirt sleeves tightly, his hands cupping her face to hold her still as his tongue roamed freely in her mouth. A soft noise left her mouth when they parted for air; their gazes locked briefly before Lavi kissed her again, this kiss much gentler than the one before.

Tyki sighed through her nose as she leaned backwards slowly, Lavi following her so that they remained attached by the lips, until he had to brace his weight on his forearms to keep from crushing her.

"What are you doing?" He asked against her lips, breathing as harshly into her mouth as she was into his.

"We've been married for a minimum of eight weeks. That's, at the very least, two months." She answered, reaching up and wrapping her arms around the red head's neck. Leaning up slightly, Tyki made sure her lips brushed against Lavi's as she spoke. Lavi shuddered over her, and Tyki felt his body move, suddenly overly aware of what he did in response to her words. "Perhaps it is time for us to reconcile our differences, as it is unlikely either one of us will die anytime soon, and make the most of this marriage however long it shall last us, hm?"

"I thought you wanted to live as cousins," Lavi bit back a groan when one of her hands left his back and trailed down his chest teasingly, though unsurely.

Theresa leaned up again, kissing him fully and mimicking the movements of his mouth as best as she could. Her hand continued its trail as she did, a small noise of contentment filling the space between them.

"Perhaps I've changed my mind." She told him quietly, an unsure look in her eyes. Lavi stared at her for a moment, his face unreadable, before he lunged down and kissed her again. Her hair spread out around her as they moved almost frantically, grasping at his arms and back whenever something jolted up her nerves; she had never before felt the way Lavi made her feel. She couldn't help the marks she left on his arms when he managed to get his shirt over his head and onto the floor by the bed, nor could she stop the soft cries that left her mouth.

They lay intertwined afterwards, Tyki's head on Lavi's chest while the red head played absentmindedly with her hair and traced random patterns into her side. It was quiet, the two of them basking in the afterglow of the consummation of their marriage.

"I think I may grow to love you." Tyki admitted quietly in the dark, her eyes half shut as she spoke. Without her permission, her arms had tightened around Lavi's waist while she spoke. "I'm not sure how, or when, but I think I may." No response from her husband, nothing to show that he even heard a word Tyki had said. There was silence for so long, she was almost afraid Lavi had fallen asleep- - -but no, he was still drawing patterns in her side.

"I've never actually- - -" His voice was hoarse, so he cleared his throat and tried again, slower than he had the first time. "I've never actually lain with a woman before tonight." Tyki blinked slowly, the words running through her head until they completely lost all meaning. Without her consent, a warm feeling that had nothing to do with their previous activities filled her chest and spread throughout her entire body.

"Truly?" She said quietly. Lavi made a noise of agreement, and Theresa couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. The man she had met so long ago was nothing more than a reputation built by others, a role he helped take part in by his words and actions. He existed as nothing but an idea of Lavi in the minds of disapproving nobles, his real form hidden under lock and key. That he let down his guards enough for her, at the very least, was enough to endear him to the young girl. After another moment of silence, Tyki made herself slightly more comfortable. "What do you wish for?"

"Come again?" Lavi murmured against her head, sleep in his voice.

"What do you wish for?"

"Sleep." Tyki laughed, hitting his stomach gently. He made her laugh even more when he exaggerated, making it sound as if she had hit him harder than she actually had. With a laugh, he shrugged, the motion making Tyki's head rise and fall. "If I had to wish for something, it would be..." He went silent, and for a moment, Tyki lifted her head to see his face; he kept his hand on her hair, keeping her down. "A family."

"Who would you want in this family?" Tyki asked softly, closing her eyes as if it would help her picture better the scene she wanted Lavi to describe for her. Another moment's silence passed, though she knew better than to try and get up again.

"Boys, one, maybe two." He said finally, his voice far away. Tyki pictured him instantly, with flaming red hair wild and free and golden brown eyes, a wide grin and a graceful walk. A boy with shaggy brown hair and wide emerald eyes, an inquisitive mind and wild energy. "Full of energy, and protective. And a girl, two girls for sure, so that he may have something to be protective of." Instantly, two girls with long hair came to her mind, though not as much thought went into them. One with brown hair and emerald eyes, the other with crimson hair and brown eyes. Both with dainty features, small hands and wild personalities.

The image of them made her smile, though it was hidden from her husband.

"I'd have someone to help watch over them, as I had Krory," Lavi continued, "and perhaps, like Father Mana with you and the king, an intelligent traveler to teach them the ways of the world outside our lands."

"The girls as well?" Tyki asked, amused.

"Of course, lest my wife complain that I'm not treating the girls equally." Lavi shot back, his voice much more in the present. Tyki smiled at the teasing tone in his voice, ignoring the slight rush of jealousy. "Heaven forbid I allow the girls to be untaught while their mother is well-schooled." Tyki flushed darkly as the implications hit her.

"You would allow me to mother your children?" There was a pause, long enough for Tyki to feel foolish for bringing such a subject to light; Lavi shifted, moving around until he could comfortably place his hand on Tyki's chin and lift the girl's face to meet her eyes with confused emerald. Silence rang between them, slightly tense, as the red head searched Tyki's face for something.

"Of course." He said slowly, as if such a thing were obvious. "I could think of no better woman to be a mother to my children then you." Tyki couldn't stop the smile trying to cover her face, and she ducked her head to hide both the blush and her involuntary smile. Lavi gently forced her to look at him again, amusement and hope written on his face. "Would you," he asked gently, "want children, a family, with me?"

"Of course!" Tyki stammered, her face still crimson. "You are so much better than your reputation suggests, Lavi, and I just know you'd make a wonderful father..." Lavi sighed slightly.

"You really think so?" He asked softly. Tyki nodded, confused, though Lavi seemed far off again in thought.

"Don't you?" Tyki asked worriedly, her eyes searching Lavi's. The red head shrugged, looking away this time as if it would help him avoid the question. Tyki pushed herself up on her elbow, using her free hand to turn Lavi's face to her as he did. He fought slightly, but gave in after a moment. She waited until his emerald eyes were locked firmly on her golden brown before repeating her question firmly. "Don't _you_ think you'd make a good father, Lavi?"

"I was eleven when my father died." He admitted quietly. "And even before then, because of their religion, my parents couldn't care for me as they should have been able to. I was left with Bookman from the time I was six until now. I haven't learned about being a good father."

"I've no idea how to be a mother." Tyki responded quietly. "My mother was killed when I was nine. King Malcolm's wife had passed on long before that time, because she was always sickly, like Neah. Yet you think I'd make a good mother."

"You had Adam." Lavi shot back instantly. "Adam Mikk is renowned for being as kindhearted and respected as his wife."

"And Bookman?" Lavi was silent, and Tyki wasn't sure if she should press on or change topics. Obviously, the old man was a sore subject for the red head, and Tyki was in no mood to start another fight with Lavi; especially not with the events that just occurred, and the fact that they were getting along so well.

At the same time, she was burning to know the history behind her red headed husband and his caretaker. Why was he so against Bookman when Neah had talked so highly of him?

"Bookman," Lavi spoke slowly, as if he was thinking through what he wanted to say as to not offend Tyki. The girl nodded in encouragement, holding her breath in anticipation; Lavi noticed this and gave her a small, sad smile. "Bookman had no idea on how to be a father to a boy."

"But your mother..." Tyki trailed off in confusion.

"That was a girl, a young lady." Lavi shrugged, Tyki moving slightly with the motion. "Despite the imagined flaws he was convinced she had, my mother was a respectable young woman in society's eyes. She was gentle, soft-spoken, obedient, and so very fragile. I was a boy, a child, full of energy and wilderness, with no way to filter what I should say and what I should keep to myself. He'd had no idea how to turn me into a functioning member of noble society." He looked away awkwardly and they sat in silence for a moment. "That bruise he'd given me that day, when your sister had visited?" He waited a moment, just long enough for Tyki to acknowledge the memory. "That was nothing. He's done a lot worse to me; the more I acted out, the worse the punishments got, which only made me act out more."

"Oh, Lavi..." Tyki breathed softly, touching the area she remembered it to be. It had faded and slowly vanished, as marks on the flesh had their way of doing, but Tyki could tell by the intake of breath from her husband that he remembered each and every punishment inflicted on him; not only the recent ones but the past ones as well. Words and actions may blur with time, but intentions and pain remain, something Father Mana had taught Tyki and her family well.

"My whole childhood was a mixture of nobility lessons and punishments." Lavi admitted. "I wouldn't place that on any child in the world, much less one of my own flesh and blood."

"How can you want a family but be too afraid to have one?" Tyki asked, sitting up and bringing the sheet with her; Lavi opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he could even speak. "Who it was our parents are and how the people who raised us act has nothing to do with how we will act as parents."

"How do you know?" Lavi shot back, sitting up as well and turning to face his wife better. She rolled her eyes.

"Sheryl has done nothing to even hint at violence with Tricia." She responded quickly. "The Kamelot family was one of the harsher known noble families when it came to punishments."

"Sheryl Kamelot is a hot headed, lovesick fool." Lavi snorted. "You've said so yourself."

"You've yet to raise your hand against me." Tyki reminded softly. Lavi stopped short, looking at her with wide eyes that matched the bewildered expression on his face. A smile crossed her face, shy and unassuming. The red head flushed slightly, swallowing heavily. "You've treated me kindly."

"You are much different than a boy, Theresa." Lavi stammered, slowly turning a deeper crimson.

"Tyki." She said quietly. The air in the room changed, but Lavi seemed to not notice; still, in Tyki's mind, the moment weighed heavily between them as a deciding factor. The red head looked confused, emerald eyes darting around the room nervously. His mouth opened and shut, forming silent words that made Tyki hope that he would finally seal away the formality that existed in their marriage. With what had just occurred between the two of them, she desperately wanted to be as close emotionally as they had been physically just moments ago. The last barrier stood between them, the difference between _Tyki _and_ Theresa _the only thing between what they had now and a true marriage.

"You should speak up." He refused to meet her gaze, going so far as to turn his body from her when Tyki attempted to catch his wandering eyes. "A noble young woman like yourself shouldn't reduce herself to mumbling her words, Theresa." The slight emphasis he placed on her full name caused Tyki to draw further away, pain flickering across her face openly.

Even now, he refused to use the old, familiar nickname. She had given permission before, however jokingly; though he refused it then, when they had still been on uncertain terms with one another, Lavi had no reason to refuse it now. They had just been together in every sense of the word; surely he would feel comfortable using a more familiar name with her now. But the red head still wouldn't meet her gaze, and despite their proximity, Tyki felt the space between them wider than before.

Had he allowed her to believe that he'd actually wanted her? He had been stuck under the same roof she was, unable to live as he had before (however immoral that had been), forced to keep up the sham of a marriage by staying home and playing the dutiful husband. Was he just taking in the fact that she was there, not likely to ever leave in the near future, and finally using her to his advantage? Had Bookman somehow contacted him and ordered such an act to finally occur, lest something bad happen to the red head? She had mentioned, as well, that they would be stuck together for a very long time; the rest of their lives, in fact. Was Lavi just now understanding the meaning behind such a statement? Had Lavi lied to her about not being with any one else? Was he even capable of lying that way, about such an important matter?

Had she been stupid enough to believe it?

Feeling as though she'd made a grave error, Tyki scrambled for the silver nightgown that had fallen by the bed, forcing herself to keep the tears creeping into her eyes back. Lavi didn't seem to notice how his words, or what he called her, affected her; his gaze was still on the opposing wall. He didn't move as she struggled to get into the nightgown, though he did look at her in confusion when she stepped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, curiosity and confusion mixing in with the exasperation in his voice. A single drop fell from Tyki's eye, and she wiped it away irritably, trying to gain enough control over her voice to speak without crying.

"I am going back to my room." She snapped back, striding over to the door and yanking on the knob. "And then, in the morning, I am going home."

"But- - -" Lavi started, confused, though Tyki cut him off.

"_Home_, Lavi!" She yelled over him, pulling the door hard enough to make it crash into the wall behind it. Lavi winced at the loud noise. Tyki was torn between hoping none of the servants heard the crash and praying that any one servant, even Krory, would come by and see how Lavi had shamed the Bookman name yet again. "_Home_, to my brothers and my sister, and my father. To the King, and the castle, and as far away from _you_ I can get!" With that, she stormed out of the room, wiping at her face in irritation each time a tear escaped the confines of her eye. She passed no one on the way to her room and closed the door much more gently than she had Lavi's; collapsing on the bed, Tyki allowed herself to succumb to her tears. She wouldn't leave, Tyki knew this and knew also that Lavi understood that. There was no where for her to go, because she was home already. Tyki cried for the loss of everything she had worked for, feeling alone in the home filled with servants and her husband. Curling into a ball underneath the heavy blanket on her bed, Tyki allowed herself to cry until she slept. Tomorrow, she would come up with a way to get back at Lavi.

Lavi sat in the bed after she had left, his head in his hands and his fingers digging into his scalp. His elbows rested on his knees, and though he wasn't sure what had happened that made this particular encounter go so wrong, he cursed himself for allowing it to get so bad it drove his wife to tears.


	10. Chapter 8

Hey! so here's my new chapter yay! xD i dunno who, if anyone, is still reading this, but here it is! xD

i don't own -man or the lady Jane. I hope you're all enjoying this story, whomever out there is still reading, and don't forget to review (shamelessly, I also take anonymous reviews, so you don't even need an account to review)! XD

Chapter 8:

Mimi rushed into the library where Theresa was sitting, the simple black dress the older girl let her have almost falling off her slender frame; though she had gained some weight in the past week or so she lived in the custody of Lulubell, the small blue haired girl was still dramatically smaller than anyone else in the house. How she stayed that way was a mystery to even Theresa; the girl ate like a growing boy, asking for a third and oftentimes even a fourth serving of food before her appetite was satisfied. Lavi had apparently allowed Mimi to stay in the house sometime during the first day of their new fight, because Lulubell was currently altering a maid uniform for her; as such the young girl had to make do with what she could wear for the time being, which meant that she wore the clothes Theresa could no longer wear any more.

"Lady Theresa!" Theresa looked up from her book slowly, her eyes meeting Mimi's, and raised a silent eyebrow encouraging her to continue. Mimi gulped nervously, twining her fingers around each other as she spoke. She was getting better at the duties she was given as a maid, but Mimi was still inexplicably nervous around anyone when Lulubell was not around; it was a habit Theresa was determined to break as soon as she could, with the help of Lulubell if necessary. "There is a...Master Bookman sitting in the dining room with Master Lavi. He says he has something of great importance to say to you."

"To me?" Theresa repeated, confusion lacing her voice while she stood and placed the book on her vacated seat. The mention of her husband brought on a sorrow she was far too young to have or understand, but that she ignored in favor of trying to understand the bigger picture. Surely Bookman could not have heard of their fight already- - -it only happened a week previous! That wasn't enough time for news to travel to the kingdom...was it? "Why not tell Lavi and then let him tell me?" Mimi shrugged.

"Master Bookman says he must tell you directly, milady." Her big brown eyes were made bigger as she worriedly bit at her lip. Mimi looked much better, Theresa noted, with what few pounds she'd gained; the younger girl almost looked her age, which she said was around twelve or so, though she was still lanky and thin. "He says it pertains to a-a king, ma'am."

Theresa dropped her book and jumped to her feet, brushing some hair out of her face when her actions caused it to fall slightly out of the loose braid Lulubell put in her hair that morning. Mimi must have seen or understood the urgency in her eyes and face, because the girl turned quickly on her heel and ran out of the library, Theresa close behind her. The two girls made it across the house to the dining room in record time, Mimi stopping just outside the door to fix what she could with trembling hands- - -brushing Theresa's long hair behind her ear, straightening the simple crimson gown and wiping what little sweat had gathered around Theresa's crown with the ends of her own dress- - -before younger girl nodded once and turned again, pushing the door open and gaining the attention of the two men in the room.

"Lady Theresa Mikaela." She announced, her voice breaking the tension in the room. Theresa entered slowly, her eyes moving curiously from Bookman to Lavi; both men were standing opposite each other with the table between them, the silence between them overwhelming. She hesitated momentarily, looking between them, before uncertainly moving to the right where her husband was standing. Lavi moved quietly, pulling out the chair in front of him and holding it for her while she seated herself comfortably. When she had settled herself, Lavi reached down silently and took her hand in his, though he remained standing behind her. She swallowed heavily, his palm burning her own with his heat. They had yet to make up the night that had happened, with Theresa returning to her habit of avoiding the red head when she could. Still, the situation seemed serious, and so (for this time only, she reassured herself), Theresa allowed the contact.

"What is it you want, Bookman?" Theresa asked, forcing politeness in her voice. She was annoyed that the older man had visited unannounced, that she was forced to face her husband before she was ready to, though the fact that Mimi said it was about a king worried her- - -was Neah all right? Why would Bookman be here if Neah needed the old man there, in the castle with him?

"I'm afraid I have regrettable news for you both." Bookman stated solemnly after a moment, steepling his fingers together on the table. "A few days past, our King Neah finally succumbed to the illness that was grieving him. His funeral is to be held in a week's time." Theresa felt her heart stop, her blood running cold in her body. Lavi's hand on hers tightened, and she found herself unwillingly drawing support from their joined hands. Her brown-gold eyes were wide with shock, glassy with gathering yet unshed tears. Her chest constricted, and Theresa felt the room around her spin, her head pounding loudly.

"Pardon me." She gasped out breathlessly; standing quickly and withdrawing her hand from Lavi's, Theresa moved away from the table and toward the door.

"Tyki- - -" Lavi tried to stop her, grabbing her arm and then her hand before she slipped too far away; it wasn't until Bookman stood as well, slamming his hands down on the table, that Theresa stopped. Everyone froze, Theresa with her hand on the door, Lavi half way from his position behind chair to follow after her, Bookman glowering at both of them. Mimi, standing just outside the door as she was told to, whimpered loud enough for Theresa to hear through the door.

"I have not finished." He rumbled quietly. Theresa swallowed heavily, placing her free hand on the door frame and her forehead on the wood before her. Her body was shaking from the tears she was trying to keep inside, the silence stretching on between the three people in the room. Lavi, being the first to move, scowled at his grandfather and rose fully, striding over and placing both hands firmly on Theresa's shoulders. The contact was lost on the young girl, her mind spinning with scenarios that left her feeling sick.

"Change your tone, sir." He snapped lightly. Bookman's eyebrow rose in shock, though the red head ignored it in favor of breathing deeply and pressing his hands down onto Theresa's shoulders as if that alone would hold her together. "Powerful you may be, but this is our home you're in now." Bookman looked surprised, if only for a moment; his mouth opened, but he said nothing before his expression neutralized and he sniffed haughtily.

"Very well." He coughed once, the sound raspy and harsh; it sounded as if the old man was in a great deal of pain with this cough. In the back of her mind, Theresa found herself hoping that the old man would die of the same disease that had killed off her cousin. His apparent treatment of Lavi in the past, his ability to appear in her house uninvited at the worst of times...now that she knew a little bit more about him, about his personality, the man all but oozed of well kept secrets and lies. Theresa wanted nothing to do with the powerful old man she was so suddenly tied to. "I have yet to finish, milady Theresa."

"What more is there?" Theresa whispered weakly, closing her eyes and sighing heavily, shaking slightly. How could she handle this, the death of the king, her cousin? The entire time she had been in this estate with Lavi, especially the more recent times, Neah had been a passing thought, almost a mere memory from a time long past. She had allowed herself to be distracted with her husband, falling for his good looks and surprisingly loving touches. She had allowed her sister's advice and Lulubell's encouragement to get into her mind and became nothing but another notch on the red head's bedpost. Lavi had loved her, and she'd let him without any thought to her former fiancée and king. While she had been living a life without care, her cousin lay dying in the slow agony of his disease. Now guilt flooded through her as she remembered the suffering her cousin had been going through, long before she had left the castle and in the days after she had gone. "What more do you have to say? How much more can you take away from me?"

"It is Our Highness', the late King Neah's, wish that the Lady Theresa Michaela Bookman take over the reign of England." The silence that followed the statement was deafening; under Lavi's hands, Theresa turned to give Bookman an incredulous look, shaking slightly because of the gasps of breath she was holding back.

"Come again?" She whispered quietly, not bothering to mask the confusion on her face. Bookman pulled a piece of parchment out and held it to her. After a long moment, Theresa moved away from Lavi a second time, her hand trembling slightly as she reached for the proffered paper.

"It's been signed by Neah himself." The old man stated as she took the paper gingerly, gold-brown eyes scanning the words quickly. "He's made you heir to the throne."

"But why?" Theresa felt her legs buckle slightly, and she sank into her chair once again while Lavi strode over and read the document over her shoulder. "He knew how much Alenia wanted to be Queen. Why would he undermine her and bequeath it to me?"

"I do not question the orders of the king." Bookman stated coldly. He had not retaken his seat; he stood by the table, watching as the young couple poured over the paper. "I find it best to just accept fate and work it to my advantage. Is that not what you did when you married my grandson instead of your king?" He had meant it reassuringly, Theresa thought in a panic. His tone even sounded questioning, for there was no way for him to know what had happened in the past couple of days; the sudden avoidance between the two, the way her nickname had suddenly slipped so easily from Lavi's lips, there was no way he could have learned about any of that. But it was too much for the young woman. The harsh reminder of what had occurred in the past couple of months, the past couple of _days_, was too much for Theresa- - -dropping the paper on the table, she turned and fled through the door.

The red head cursed and turned to go after her, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Startled slightly, but unsurprised at how fast the old man moved, Lavi turned a cold glare on his grandfather.

"I have something to discuss with you, my boy." Lavi's glare turned into a scowl, his nose wrinkling and lip curling in disgust.

"What you have to say can wait." He tried to pull his arm out of Bookman's grasp, but the old man held firm. Lavi had almost forgotten how strong his grandfather was, but at the moment his mind and attention was on his wife; how was he going to comfort her now, in her time of need, when he had upset her first? He moved again to go after her, but the grip on his arm prevented him from moving.

"You will listen." Bookman grunted as Lavi jolted him slightly with his attempts to free his arm. "You stubborn, foolish child, listen to me- - -"

"I will not!" Lavi yelled; the suddenness of both his yell and his assertion made Bookman free his arm. Lavi stumbled forward, in as much shock as his grandfather, though he collected himself much quicker and turned on him. "I have had enough of your games, old man!" Bookman's eyes narrowed, but Lavi didn't notice. The words burst from his lips, and Lavi found that he could neither keep them down or stop himself from saying them. After years of both verbal and physical abuse from the old man, Lavi found himself unable to do anything but watch as he finally took his anger out at the cause of it. "Theresa and I are not your playthings! You cannot order us around, cannot order _me_ around, as you are used to!"

"Watch your mouth, boy." Bookman said quietly, dangerously. Lavi's emerald eyes flashed as well, his hands fisting tightly by his sides.

"I will not." He replied just as quietly, just as dangerously. Lavi wasn't sure where his sudden bravado was coming from, as it seemed to have been missing the last time he'd faced his grandfather; he supposed it was channeling through him from Theresa, the girl's anger and shock at the way he'd been treated his entire childhood flooding through his body and allowing him to have courage to speak against his grandfather for the very first time in his life. "I am not the same young boy you have attempted to raise, old man, and I _do not_ have to listen to you while my wife is upset. I suggest you either wait until we have all calmed down and mourned this tragedy that has befallen us all, or you can leave and come again another day." With that said, the red head ignored anything else that came out of his grandfather's mouth and raced after Theresa.

Bookman stood alone in the dining room, hands pressed against the table. His dark eyes were narrowed in the direction of the doorway, his face twitching into a cold sneer. A soft hand pressed itself against his hand unsurely, and his eyes darted to the corner of his eye to see a small girl trembling before him. Though she showed fear through the shakes that wracked her body, her piercing brown eyes were fearless.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, sir?" She asked, her accent thick and heavy against the words she wasn't used to. Her hair was pulled tight in two ponytails on either side of her head, and her face was pale and heart shaped. She was completely unfamiliar, which caused Bookman to frown and inspect her a bit longer.

"What is your name, child?" He asked her. The girl gulped, her trembling worsening and her eyes darting around the room nervously. Her mouth opened and shut several times, wearing on the old man's already fragile nerves. "I asked you a question, girl!"

"Master Bookman." Lulubell's deadpan voice rang through the room, and his furious gaze was drawn to the blonde woman's familiar impassive face. The girl wasted no time rushing over to her, skidding to a stop behind Lulubell's skirt. The woman glanced at her briefly before retuning her attention to Bookman. "Would you like to be shown to your room, sir?"

"No." Bookman stood and collected his things from the table. "I've said my piece. Now that I've done what needs to be done, I must hasten back to the castle to prepare for The Queen's arrival."

"As you wish." Lulubell turned impassively, her hand holding tight to the younger girl's hand; red was sprouting from where she gripped, but the younger made no noise of discomfort or pain. "Come, girl, we have work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyki hadn't gotten too far down the hallway; instead, she leaned against the wall a few feet down from the dining room entry way, the tears falling one at a time and her breath coming in heaving gasps. The barriers holding back her tears broke, and she covered her face with her hands as she sobbed as quietly as she could. Servants passed as they worked, but Theresa paid them no mind in her sorrow.

How could she have been so clueless, so blind? She had allowed the distance between her and the boy king physically to become a mental distance between them; how would he ever forgive her?

She was so drowned in her own sorrow she couldn't hear Lavi asking passing servants where she'd gone; he grabbed her suddenly around her waist, and Tyki felt herself grow angry at him as well. It was Lavi's fault she had abandoned the thoughts of her king- - -she had allowed him to get close to her, to encourage her to let her guard down with his friendly actions and playful nature, to use her like a toy- - -and now he dared to comfort her in this darkened hour? Without thinking, Tyki thrashed violently, her hands closing into fists and striking anywhere she could on her husband. Lavi grunted with each hit that landed, struggling to keep her from swinging again. He was partly successful, trapping her arms with some difficulty, and muttering soothing noises.

"Go away!" She shrieked at him, tears clouding her eyes and her voice. Lavi felt his heart constrict painfully in his throat, knowing well how close she had been to the King and why she was taking the news of his demise so close to her heart. "Go away, fool, and leave me be. Leave me in peace!" He ignored her, not speaking any longer, simply hugging the girl. Tyki felt him move them around slowly until he was leaning against the wall instead. "Please, just leave me be...please..."

Lavi held her close, whispering reassurances once more as Tyki lost her will to fight against him. She slumped down, allowing him to take her weight; wrapping her arms around his waist as she sobbed into his chest in pain and regret, Lavi leaning his head against the wall to stare up at the ceiling sorrowfully. Neither one of them said anything, the red head mutely shaking his head at the servants who passed by looking at them questioningly. His fingers unconsciously pulled the hair tie from her hair, allowing it to fall freely and making it easier to run his fingers through. A few silent tears trailed down his own face as she sobbed against him, the two united in their sorrow.

"What am I to do?" She whispered finally, tears choking her voice and forcing her to gasp painfully. "How can I face everyone again, when they've been by his side through everything and I've not given him a single thought of mine since living here? When I've taken comfort from you while he's had none?" She felt Lavi swallow painfully, felt his arms tighten around her body as if to shield her from the pain around her. Yet, she couldn't feel his warmth, or the weight of his arms; she felt lost, numb, alone in the world even whilst in the arms of her husband. Try as he might, he couldn't save her from the pain that came from inside her heart with just his arms. "How am I to face them when I cannot look a single one of them in the eye, knowing I have gone behind my cousin's back and taken the throne from her?"

"You've not taken anything!" Lavi whispered fiercely back, pulling away only enough to be able to look her in the eye. Tyki was surprised by the determination and raw emotion in the emerald gaze, unable to look away. "You've been given a position, and you'll take it with the honor of a queen!"

"I have no right- - -"

"You have every right!" Lavi interrupted, shaking her slightly from excess emotion. His grip burned, but Tyki found herself drawn into him once again as passion lit up his features. "Neah has made you Queen! He has done so for a reason. Perhaps to apologize for forcing you to settle for second best, maybe for you to see what it would have been like living as a queen, possibly because he believes you can make some sort of difference!"

"What do you care what I can do?" Tyki asked miserably, sniffling. Even though she asked, Tyki felt herself become encouraged by Lavi's words and his belief in her; though it didn't make up for the fight they'd had or the loss of Neah, the guilt she felt for taking Alenia's throne was slowly vanishing.

"Because I know you can do this!" Lavi responded. "Because you have made the best out of the worst situation once before, and you can do so again!" Tyki looked away and Lavi forced her to look at him again, gently turning her face towards his. His emerald eyes bore into her golden brown, the red head trying to push his meaning across without words. "Because you were born ready to be a Queen, and you can bear the responsibility that comes hand in hand with ruling a country. You are _ready_ for this, Tyki." She inhaled sharply at the use of her name, hope and distrust mixing in her eyes as she searched his. Lavi left his gaze open, and despite the tears still falling down her face and sorrow gripping her heart, Tyki felt herself smile against the tears.

"Right." She took a deep breath, stopping the flow of tears slowly as she gathered herself together. Lavi rubbed his thumb under her eye slowly, wiping away the tears on her face while Tyki took a few note steadying breaths. Just as she was about to look at him once more, a thought struck her, and she felt herself turn cold. "Alenia."

"What was that?" Lavi asked, taking his wife's hand in his own and leading her down the hall towards the library once more.

"Alenia, Neah's sister, the one next in line for the throne." Tyki felt dread well up in her stomach, the emotion breaking free and showing itself on her face. "Does she know about my being queen instead of her?"

"I don't know." Lavi said slowly, suddenly realizing the reason behind her dread and feeling unease rise up in him. "I would hope that Bookman would tell her, but..."

"I'll have to do it myself." Tyki said firmly, quietly. The red head nodded, a soft smile crossing his face as he wiped the last of her tears away.

"Feel better?" He asked softly. Tyki nodded slowly, something nagging on her mind about the recent conversation she'd had with her husband. As they walked to the library, Tyki replayed the entire interaction between the two, her fingers tapping out a thoughtless rhythm against the paler knuckles in her hand. When she couldn't place her finger on it, she frowned slightly and thought harder, trying to figure out what Lavi had said to bother her so.

It wasn't until they stood directly in front of the library that she realized what it was. Coming to an abrupt stop, Tyki waited until Lavi jerked her arm before realizing she stopped. When he turned to face her, a question on his face, she sent him a gentle smile.

"Marrying you wasn't settling for second best, Lavi." She said softly. Lavi promptly flushed and looked away, his face turning a deep crimson that traveled to his ears and down his neck.

"I certainly wasn't the first option for you." He mumbled carefully. "You refused to even entertain the notion for the longest time. Being the only other consideration does not count for many things, either."

"Even if you weren't the first choice, Lavi," Tyki moved to face him, grabbing his face when he tried to turn away from her, "I would never settle; it's not my nature to settle for something less than what I want. You may not have been my first choice before, but you are most certainly my first choice now."

Lavi flushed darker, mouth working for a moment before shutting firmly and pulling her into the library.

"We have a lot to plan for." He muttered. "Your becoming queen, breaking the news to Lady Alenia..." Tyki nodded, solemn once again at the loss of Neah and the daunting task ahead of her. Squaring her shoulders, the young girl began to prepare what she should say to her cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Theresa!" Alenia sounded breathless when she saw the younger girl, wrapping her arms around her cousin and pressing her lips against Theresa's cheek before averting her eyes. "So this is him, then, hm?" Lavi felt himself flush under the gaze of the two young women before him, coughing into his hand with a slight wave. Alenia looked him over with critical eyes, then turned to her cousin with a smile. "He is handsome, isn't he? I approve."

"I an not here to search for your approval or disapproval on my husband, Alenia." Theresa said quietly, running her hands down the front of her black skirt in slight distress. Alenia paused, nodding once before motioning the couple to follow her. As they walked down the hall, Theresa noted all the maids and servants scurrying around carrying various objects around. As they passed her, Alenia would shake her head or nod approvingly and they servants would move accordingly. Lavi and Theresa shared a troubled look, one that Alenia didn't notice.

"I'm so excited to be returning home." She told them, almost spinning around as she walked. Her excitement was clear in her step and her posture, the woman all but glowing with delight. As Alenia ducked almost easily around several maids with clothes in their hands, she seemed to remember who she had been speaking to and turned around to send Theresa an apologetic look. "My apologies and condolences, dear cousin, I know how close you and my brother were."

"It's fine, Alenia." Theresa said tiredly, rubbing her temples and glancing at Lavi for help. Lavi shrugged slightly, not sure what exactly his wife wanted him to do in the situation they found themselves in. "It's well known that all you wanted was to be Queen. I take no venom from your words, nor do I expect you to feel any true sorrow for Neah's passing." Silence rang loudly following Theresa's statement. Alenia flushed darkly, crimson blood flooding her pale cheeks.

"Royal positions aside," Alenia responded tightly, her lips pursed, "he was still my little brother. As much as I wanted his position, I still weep at the fact that my younger brother was buried long before his time."

"All his life, you've hated him for taking a position you believed was yours." Theresa shot back. "Your words may fool others, but you have no need to tell such lies to me."

"Why are you here, Theresa?" Alenia asked bluntly, stopping her actions and turning to face her cousin fully. Her entire demeanor changed, going from an excited young woman into the regal queen Theresa knew her to be at times. "You've not come to see me off- - -you'd not make such a trip if you had to, especially when you'd know that you'll be seeing me again in a few days' time. So what are you doing here?"

"My husband and I," Theresa started, reaching blindly for Lavi's hand; her heart was racing madly, pounding out an angry melody against her ribcage. It didn't slow when Lavi's hand found hers and gripped it tightly, but the contact soothed the young woman enough to allow her to continue. "We've come to stop you from returning to the throne of England."

"Why?" Alenia demanded, fury growing on her face and in her eyes; she hardened even more, turning into an untouchable ice queen. "What's happened that's preventing me from coming home?"

"Nothing!" Theresa was quick to assure, her free hand held up in a gesture of peace. "You may return home if you truly wish, my cousin, I swear it."

"Then why are you here?" Alenia asked, her voice hardening. "Why come to prevent me from taking my rightful place, to stop me from becoming the ruler England truly deserves at her time of need? What is your mission, little cousin?"

"There cannot be two rulers in England, Alenia." Theresa admitted finally, hand tightening on Lavi's. The red head made a quiet noise of discomfort that both women ignored as they watched each other wearily.

"But Neah- - -" Alenia cut herself off as it dawned on her. She drew herself up to her full height, fury becoming a shield around her. "He appointed a new reign, didn't he?" She hissed angrily, her dainty hands clenching hard enough to turn her knuckles white and draw blood; the crimson liquid slowly slid down her fingers, though she showed no signs of noticing such a thing. "How dare he."

"Alenia, please- - -" Theresa reached out to touched the older girl's shoulder, but Alenia lashed out at the younger girl.

"Be silent, cousin, and let me think!" She snapped. After a moment, the pale queen turned away and rubbed one hand against her temple, still not aware of the blood on her hands and therefore smearing some of it across her head. Around her, the servants slowed down in confusion, looking worriedly between the lady of the house and her guests before moving back. "One moment- - -who has he appointed ruler?" Theresa hesitated once more, not willing to say who but knowing at the same time Alenia wouldn't allow them to leave until she had her answers. She paused for so long, her older cousin turned around and shot her a glare. "Answer me!"

"The Lady Theresa, my wife, is Queen of England." Lavi answered for her. Alenia's gaze darted to him momentarily; as the words sunk in, shock and betrayal crossed her face. Lavi continued. "My grandfather brought us the news, as well as the document King Neah signed, asking for Theresa to rule in his stead when he died."

"Lies." Alenia breathed, looking at her cousin meaningfully. Theresa stood tall, her face betraying nothing. "Neah wouldn't do that to me…"

"I saw the document with my own eyes." Theresa responded quietly, not meeting Alenia's sharp gaze. "It was Neah's signature, without a doubt. He has gone and made me queen."

"And you accepted." Theresa felt her blood run cold at the accusing tone in Alenia's voice, and she forced herself to look up and meet the other's eyes.

"I don't want it!" She cried, shaking her head. "I was happy where I was, in our humble estate and vast lands! I do not need to be queen!"

"Then why accept?" Alenia shot back. "Why become queen, little cousin?"

"I have no grounds to refuse Neah's final request." Theresa responded. "I will not refuse what he wanted with his dying breath. I owe him that much, at least, and so if he wants me to be queen, I will be queen."

"And what say you, Bookman junior?" Alenia sneered. Lavi blinked, seemingly startled about being brought back into the conversation. Though he was offering support by connecting his hand with Theresa's, the red head had gone back inspecting the hall with a critical eye, looking over a tapestry on the wall nearest to him. He'd planned on staying silent after he had told Alenia the next ruler, and the sudden addressing from the woman in question made him lick his lips in nervousness. When Alenia addressed him, he jumped slightly and turned to look at her once more with startled emerald eyes. "What do you have to say about your wife becoming queen? Ruling over England?"

"If that is what she desires to do, that's what she will do." Lavi responded solemnly with a slight shrug. Though he answered confidently, his nerves were betrayed by his eyes roaming about the hall. "It is not my decision, and I will not stand in her way. I'm even less inclined do to so seeing as I saw the king's document myself, and know that King Neah wanted her to rule in his stead."

"How dare you?" Alenia snarled, her body shaking with fury. Lavi took a step back, his hand still connected to Theresa's and urging the girl to retreat with him. She ignored the slightly insistent tugging; instead, Theresa opened her mouth to contradict her cousin, but Alenia cut her off with a sharp and quick slap that forced Theresa's face to the side. Blood dripped down the side of her face, still a fresh wound on the silver haired girl's hand, though the young girl made no move to remove it. Lavi stood slightly behind her, frozen and eyes wide in shock. "All of you! You had no right, _none_, to take what's rightfully mine." She raked her hands through her loose hair, fury and frustration evident in her movements. "I warned you, did I not?" She asked rhetorically, waving a shaking hand at Theresa. "I did, the last time you were over- - -"

"Alenia, please- - -" Theresa tried again, but before another word could leave the girl's mouth, Alenia turned and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I warned you cousin," the silver haired girl all but growled, her voice loud and fiercely protective of something Theresa couldn't see or understand, echoing off the walls around them. "I told you it was a dangerous game you were playing, you and your family, and I told you that you had best retreat when you had a chance. I offer one last warning, and you'd best heed it now." She glared frostily. "I will wage _war_ to reclaim that which is rightfully mine. You had no right to accept, and now you will all pay the price for it." Theresa shook her head, her eyes pleading. Alenia matched her stare evenly, "Tell Bookman- - -for I know he is still there, in that treasured position he's always held, old power-hungry fool that he is- - -that I _will_ be queen, if I have to pry it out your cold, dead fingers, cousin." Alenia turned away, refusing to face her traitorous cousin and her husband any longer. She caught sight of a particularly brave maid and motioned for her to lead Theresa and Lavi out. "Leave."

"Come now, I'll show you the way to the door." The maid said quietly, taking hold of Theresa's hand gently. Lavi pushed her away gently, moving forward and touching the side of Theresa's face lightly; rubbing away the drying blood, the red head gently probed the reddening flesh where she was slapped. "I fear my mistress does not wish to have your company any longer."

"Of course." Theresa replied just as quietly. As he finished checking his wife, Lavi's arm wrapped around her waist, leading her towards the door to the entrance of the hallway. Right before she passed through it, Theresa turned and faced Alenia's back, watching the pale and ice queen struggle to keep herself together. "For what it is worth, dear cousin," Theresa said softly to Alenia's back, "I did not want this, nor had I any knowledge of Neah's plan. I would've put a stop to it if I had. I'm truly sorry."

"It's worth nothing." Alenia said icily, not turning around. "Leave, now."


End file.
